Fishing: The Batman Method
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Batman's convinced he's lost his mind, a feat hard to do when every psycho has tried. Problem is, the one that's driven him 'crazy' isn't even trying. Rated M. AL/Batman
1. Chapter 1

AN: So because we all totally know it was going to go happen. Batman/Aqualad. *that and there needs to be more of these. It's such an..interesting pairing in a way.

Triggers: Slashy-Mentor/Protege.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? Really?

* * *

><p><strong>Fishing, The Batman Method<strong>

* * *

><p>Currently, Batman believes he may have just snapped. Under the pressure, under the demand- whatever you wish to call it. He thoroughly believes he may have finally given into madness that others have failed to push him into. Only one person has managed to do it and he's done it without even trying.<p>

He's sure of it.

Still, Batman was nothing if not resourceful. He wants to know if this was the teen intent or not. Whether pursuing this would be fool-hearty or not.

So it's almost all too perfect when Superman has something to do in a galaxy or two over, leaving Superboy in charge of Metropolis. In which event, Miss Martian had studies with J'onn, and the three teens left were currently in school.

It made approaching the leader of his team- yes it is his team- was sitting at one of the many entrances to the base, looking forlornly out at the ocean.

It also helps that for the past month or so, Aquaman has had little time to spend with his protege.

Having had weeks to mull over this plan, Batman briskly walks over towards the teenager with care to make his steps light and barely detectable. After all, it wouldn't do for anything to change in his personality too suddenly.

"Aqualad."

It startles him, the dark teen looks up with bright eyes towards whom he considers, their commander. "Batman." He breathes out nervously, "I did not hear you announced."

Batman stops himself from smiling at that. "Get your things. You're coming with me."

For a moment, Kaldur wanted to argue this. Or at least question it but seeing as Batman had already turned to leave, he found himself helplessly following in his wake.

"May I ask why?" He glances up at him, trying to divine something from the man's expression. Though really, he thought he shouldn't have even tried seeing as the cape crusader was notoriously hard to understand.

"With Aquaman away, I believe it would be best to situate you in a less_ hostile_ environment." Was all the Dark Knight had to say.

"I see. Of course." Kaldur doesn't have much in the way of things- much like Superboy. Though it wasn't entirely by choice. It was really because he has no idea what else to get, while Superboy seems to prefer the sparsity of a room.

"Is that all?" Even though he's trying to be stoic, Batman finds the _lack_ of items that Aqualad treasures mildly disturbing.

"It is." Kaldur tilts his head at the tone, wondering if something is wrong.

"Good." He's decided if he's taking this Atlantean boy on, he's going to have to remedy somethings. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kaldur doesn't understand what made Batman- "Call me Bruce when we're here."- take him to his personal home. A place, that he was told, was so secret most of the league thought it was a myth. Unless of course, you're Superman.<p>

Still, the teen was immensely impressed by a land-dwellers home like this. Though he's seen Green Arrow's home when he visited Roy a few times, this was...quite different then that.

"Ah, Master Bruce." An elder greets them as Batman sheds the costume for a more relaxed look. "I see, you've bought another one here?"

Another one? Though it could be possible he's talking about Robin.

"Yes, Alfred. His...mentor seems too preoccupied, so he'll be here for an undetermined amount of time. I believe there's a free room upstairs somewhere?" Bruce Wayne's brows rose.

"Of course." Alfred ponders on whether or not to ask, but he could see why. The lad was quite striking in appearance. "This way..Master...?"

"I am Kaldur'ahm." Kaldur shifts uncomfortably, but glances at Bat-er Bruce for a moment unsure of what he should do. Were land-dweller customs different? "No need to call me..um..'master'. Just Kaldur."

It makes him uncomfortable to see such an elder refer to him as such. After all, he was not born into any nobility.

"Right, Master Kaldur." Alfred dully ignores the request but shows him the way, "this way. I'm certain that we can accommodate you if you ever need anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce watched as the blonde disappears after his butler before he decides to get some 'work' done. After all, he couldn't just keep a person. They would become bored and soft. No, he had plans and he wants them to be perfect in the long run.

So he works until dinner time when he goes up to see how things are. He doesn't bother to suppress his smile when he saw Dick and Wally-the speedster might as well live there- eagerly telling Kaldur everything and learning that the boy from Atlantis had very little of anything in his possession.

Which was at that point and time that Dick points at Bruce and declares "We _have_ to go shopping for him!"

And this is where he was now currently.

Amused, really, as his adopted son and his son's friend played dress up with Kaldur. Though, he muses that there really wasn't anything that wouldn't look good on the boy at all. It was as if everything was made perfectly for him.

Though he had to raise a brow when the boys found that...what was it? Punk rock and alternative sets of clothing. Which also apparently works well in hiding the gills.

Finally, he had his chance at this game. Suits. Everyone needs one and he knows Kaldur's measurements-approximately.

He also realizes that seeing Kaldur in a suit made him almost want to excuse the both of them for a '_talk_'. A '_talk_' that would amount into him _taking_ the teen in as _many_ ways he could while Kaldur wears that suit.

He swallows and looks away, even as Kaldur laughs at something that Wally has said.

Right, he has to stick to the plan.

He just hopes his will power is enough to keep him from really screwing up.

Especially at dinner that night, when Dick was urging Kaldur to try the salad since he's never had any before.

"Just pick one of the dressings you like and pour it on then eat." Dick told him demonstrating. " It's pretty good. There's all kinds of salads. Even vegetarian."

"Is it not what this is?" Kaldur frowns a little, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, some of them have meat." Dick takes a bite of his own. "People tend to get picky about that kind of thing."

"I do not understand." their guest politely complains, "If it nourishes the body to be fit, then why shun it?" Still, he pick up the white ceramic bow and ladles the dressing on his salad. The liquid was as pale as the bowl it came in.

Bruce tries not to notice that at the first bite, some fo the Ranch dressing managed to find it's way to the corner of Kaldur's mouth. Just far enough away that licking at it would be almost pointless.

It didn't stop their guest from trying though. Making Bruce quite.._uncomfortable_ watching Kaldur's attempts.

"Napkin." Dick smiles a bit when Alfred hands one to him. "I am guessing in Atlantis there's really no need for it?"

"No." Kaldur looks down, wondering when he could stop being embarrassed at all the social blunders he's making. "It is, after all, under the water."

Bruce doesn't know whether to be thankful or not at Dick and Alfred being so helpful.

He decides such things are mote and eats his damn salad until his hard on would eventually go away.

He _hopes._


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce's patience is rewarded when he finds Kaldur alone- for once- in his study. He has no idea why the teenager was there, other then looking at the shelves where his books were displayed.

"Kaldur."

Bruce's smile only widens a bit seeing him jump-again- and look guilty for a moment.

"Bruce, I..."

"It's alright." Bruce walks over to him with calm causal steps, "I was just curious. I thought you would be with the boys today?"

Kaldur shifts a bit, looking down at the book he had pulled from the shelves, "I..yes, I was. However they are a little bit more energetic then I'm used to."

"They're driving you crazy." Bruce finds this amusing because of how Kaldur tries so hard to stay within proper terms of things. It's really an enduring quality. He also likes how now that Kaldur feels at home, he's taken to wearing loose cotton shirts and lounge pants that they had bought him from the shopping trip.

Another fact he's learned from the trip was that Kaldur finds the concept of underwear strange.

"It's alright." Bruce said placing a hand on his shoulder- contact it seems is something that Kaldur craves along with approval. Just who is he trying to prove himself to?- still with a soft smile. "We all need breaks from each other."

Kaldur relaxes visibly and gave something of an embarrassed smile, "I see. I was hoping that I have not done anything...wrong within your customs."

"No, nothing at all." Other then being sinfully beautiful.

Silence lapse between the two before Kaldur glances at Bruce with a strange searching look then looks away worrying his lower lip. Another cute quirk that Bruce finds hard to resist.

"Is there something wrong?" He takes a step back, as to assess the situation with him. It's been at least two weeks since he's made Kaldur come to stay with him. Aquaman didn't seem to object and seemed down right grateful for his attention towards the Atlantean teen. "You seem uncomfortable."

"I..I was wondering..." Kaldur began before turning away, "Never mind, it is a silly thought."

"Hey, now." Bruce moves closer than he's dared before. He really wants Kaldur to come to him, but sometimes..."You can _trust_ me with anything that's on your mind."

Kaldur nods, unconsciously leaning towards him when he turns back but not quite meeting his eyes. "I am unsure how to say this."

"Then say it as best as you can." He was encouraging, but his patience is wearing just a little thin with dancing around this. "No judgement."

Kaldur nods again before taking a breathe, "How do you profess your feelings to another?"

Neutrally- it couldn't have been the others could it? Was it Dick? Or Wally? No, they don't seem the type however he does share a strange connection with Conner and an affinity for Artemis...- he raises a brow keeping his voice with only a hint of questioning in it. "There are many ways of doing that, Kaldur. Just who do you like?"

Kaldur wasn't really able to keep his eyes on him. "I...I do not think my feelings for this person is...appropriate."

Robin then..?

"And why not?"

Kaldur stares at him, trying to find the right words to this. He doesn't know why, but ever since he started living with Batman, there have been...feelings that he couldn't call 'platonic' developing towards him. He used Dick and Wally as his excuses to avoid being alone with him- as he was right now- because he didn't understand them.

He _still_ doesn't to a degree.

However, he finds himself leaning closer to the taller man, tilting his head slightly. Lips, he finds it fascinating at how many expressions Bruce could produce without so much as a bat of an eyelash. Kaldur often had to stop himself from staring at them too long. If he did..

"Because I believe," He said, his breathing, he notes, seems a little labored. As if getting oxygen in was a chore. His heartbeat was beating faster just a bit. "That the gentlemen in which my feelings are for may...reject them."

"Oh?" Ah, that's how it is. Bruce would have grinned like a fool, but not wanting to scare him off, he remains unmoved as before. "And if it's returned?"

"Would it be?"

"You would have to tell him to find out."

Bruce watched Kaldur's face as he struggles to find a solution to his dilemma. Which seemed to have been resolved now.

"Then I shall." Kaldur lets out a breathe he's been holding for the last few seconds before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Bruce's lips. "I '_like_' you very much, Bruce and would like to stay within your company, only."

He smiles, a weight he's held himself to was lifted now, "I thought you would take _forever_ to say that."

* * *

><p>Oh...Oh <em>Great Neptune<em>, what had he gotten himself into right now? Kaldur is trapped between the couch in Bruce's study and Bruce himself.

He doesn't remember how a _simple_ chaste kiss turned into something like _this_. The bruising kisses made him feel dizzy, hot, and so _very_ much bothered. He presses against him, his hips grinding against Bruce, dragged a groan from both.

He turns his head, trying to breathe but another sound erupts from his throat at Bruce's nibbling along his gills causing him to shudder. He clings to the older man, unsure of what to do with his limbs even as he is urging him on.

"_Bruce_..." He whimpers, pulling at the clothes. He knows he wants to touch him. Touch skin not tailored made suits.

Bruce knows he shouldn't do this in his office of all places, but for now he simply wants to sample and taste Kaldur. It doesn't hurt to sample now does it?

Of course not.

His hand already slipped under the loose cotton shirt- did he mention how much he loves this shirt?- his callous hands sliding up the dark skin towards his prize. A pert nipple begging to be played with. He indulges in that, the pad of his thumb lightly stroking it at first getting a whimper from the teen beneath him that sounds very impatient. He pushes the fabric up and leans over to the neglected nipple, catching it between his teeth in a very light nip.

Kaldur is utterly begging him with both his body and voice, encouraging Bruce to do more to him. To feed this hunger that he's started- that _ache_.

But Bruce only wants a _taste_.

While he plays with Kaldur's body, he lets Kaldur rub himself against his thigh. Rolling those seductive hips back and forth searching for some relief in the maddening desire that was threatening to drown him.

Think of it. An Atlantean _drowning_ on _dry_ land.

But that's what it feels like to Kaldur as it keeps building up, as he starts to forget to be quiet anymore, frantically doing all he can to try and find relief. His breathing his shuddered as something inside him goes off and he presses himself hard against Bruce's strong thigh, his back arching slightly as a soft cry rips itself from his throat only to be muffled by those expressive lips. Swallowing any further sounds Kaldur would've made.

He's like that for a few more moments before he sinks back into the cushions of the couch. Trying to regain some semblance of sanity-where had it all gone? His heart was starting to fall back into it's more calmer rhythm, but he hasn't let go of Bruce.

He doesn't want to as he tries in vain to hold the kiss a little longer before it breaks.

Bruce knew from that moment on, that Kaldur would be _his_.

He is glad that Orin doesn't really take as much care with his things as he should. Otherwise he wouldn't have caught this one in his net.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Bruce, you sly sly dog. So...yeah nothing but somewhat of a plot and lots of smut-smut 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dear gods, Bruce. Kaldur. You're turning this into a nice fluffy-ish romance novel. xD;

* * *

><p>Bruce realizes he needs to be very careful with how much time he spends with Kaldur but not enough to make both boys feel neglected. Though it's a good thing that Dick always seems to want to go somewhere with Wally more often then he did with Kaldur.<p>

Bruce believes the age gape and temperament might be the reason for that. It concerns him a bit, but Dick doesn't seem to be in conflict with it as long as he does spend time patrolling with him-exclusively most of the time. He doesn't dare want the Altantean wandering around Gotham City without some backup.- and occasionally bringing Kaldur along.

He much rather have him stay home with Alfred where it's safe. Finding a new dynamic between the three will be difficult, but not impossible.

Nothing is impossible, just on how much you're willing to take and risk is the question.

So, it has officially been a month, maybe a little more before the team is sent out on a mission and he worries about them. Mostly because every time they go on a mission, they have a tendency to blow up buildings or cause corporations to fall- normal things like that. He's also worried about if they'll get hurt or not. Particularly, Dick, Kaldur and Wally.

Wally because he is Dick's friend and something of an honorary member of the family, given with how much he's over at the manor.

Now that Superman's back, he's going to try -again- to get that idiot to take care of Superboy. Wonder Woman and Black Canary can only do so much.

Sometimes, he really wants to shove him in a Kryptonite cage and _force_ him to talk to the boy.

As it stands, it seems Superboy's parents are somewhere between himself, Black Canary, J'onn and unsurprisingly Kaldur. Red Tornado, he's been informed, is more of a nanny.

He's not surprised.

Rubbing his eyes he lays down, for once, on his bed loathing for the fact that he will have to get up tomorrow.

Damn Charity banquet. One would think_ just_ sending them money would keep everyone happy but apparently, he's mistaken. He doesn't really feel up to playing the role of a '_play boy_' especially considering...

"I see...You do actually use this room."

Bruce lifts his head up, raising a brow at Kaldur who nimbly slips in and closes the door. He hears a faint '_click_' and sits up a little watching him.

Kaldur wears a lot of ocean-colored outfits, with the exception of his suits of course. Most often around the manor, he's sleeveless or wearing loose shirts and lounge pants with an occasional sash. As always though, he's barefoot.

Bruce wonders if he's even ticklish like Dick was. He knows for a fact that his sidekick giggles and laughs uncontrollably when one tickles his feet.

Perhaps he'll find out later. Right now, he welcomes the dark teen into his bed and pulls him closer as he cuddles up to him and kisses his throat.

It's one of their thing, when they're alone Kaldur always kisses his throat. Bruce thinks it's a lovers' thing and actually appreciates it. It is just a shame that they had to hide this relationship. Personally, he wants everyone to know they can't have _his_ beautiful catch. They'd have to go and get their own, but unfortunately the law- unless you're in Nervada apparently-deems him still a minor and further complicated by the fact he's on a visa considering that Atlantis _is_, in fact, a seperate country.

But damn if it isn't _worth_ _it_.

Kaldur smiles slightly nuzzling his collarbone, enjoying this moment. After all, Dick would be home soon enough and with him chaos he normally associates when both Dick and Wally were there. He doesn't mind, in fact he enjoys it more now then he had before because he knows them a bit better. Not just on the job but personally.

Adjusting his position slightly, he tilts his head down a little just so he can hear Bruce's heartbeat. The steady thumping sound that tells him,_ yes this is real_ and _yes he is alive_, now brings him more comfort then before.

Before, he believed Batman to be almost..well.._god_like. In all seriousness, Batman had always been such an aloof hero that kept many secrets and knowledge to himself that it seems like it.

But, now that he knows Bruce as a person, it's different. Still, the manner in which he used to see him is there, he understands now. Bruce had a lot to lose and Gotham is not a city to play with. The few patrols he accompanies both Robin and Batman on tells him as much not to mention the incident with Clayface was still somewhat fresh in his memory.

Of course, now that he accompanies them on occasion he wears a mask now. Batman says his eyes were too startling and unique for him to go without in that city.

To qoute:  
>"It would lead them back to the manor. I don't feel like hosting a get together with all my closest enemies."<p>

So, he wore a mask but still went by Aqualad.

Thinking of that, he frowns and curls closer- if possible- against Bruce's warm body to try and chase away the unpleasant thoughts that were attached to that.

Aquaman hasn't contacted him in a long time. In fact, the last time he had seen his mentor and king, he was rushing off to Atlantis and had only stopped by to look in on him for the moment.

Kaldur believed that perhaps King Orin's duties kept him extremely busy, but the traitorous thoughts compares him to Bruce almost automatically. Bruce has an outrageous lifestyle from what he's seen in the man's appointment books. Nothing but meetings, trips to his other offices, not to mention all those parties he claims are boring- _Dick agrees with this sentiment so it must be true_- then on top of that he's training and sending missions out for the Team. Dealing with their own lives, spending time with Dick and himself and on top of that still patrolling Gotham...

Kaldur wondered when the man had time to _sleep_.

Though, glancing up with a smile tugging on the edge of his lips, he considers that now would be a good time, wouldn't it?

Settled now, Kaldur considers on how he could help his..._lover_? Or what was that word that Artemis and the others use? Yes.._boyfriend_. Frowning, Kaldur can't think of Bruce in those terms because it simply didn't seem to fit right. He was becoming _more_ than just a 'boyfriend' and 'lover' didn't quite have a _permant_ feeling to it.

_Mate_?

Closing his eyes, he decides he'll think on it later. Right now, he's going to steal a little sleep with _his_ Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaldur worries his lower lip glancing at Bruce and Dick as they sat in the limo-he's been in one before- heading towards the banquet party.

Dick, like his mentor, was so not feeling the _aster_ of this moment. He makes his displeasure known quite often during the ride.

"Do we _really_ have to?" Dick folds his arms, trying hard not to pout but was unsuccessful in this. " I mean, once you've been to one it's all the same people, same...stuff as before."

"Obligations, Dick, obligations." Bruce told him.

"Yeah, yeah." The thirteen year old-soon to be fourteen- sighs. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We all must do things we would otherwise not do." Kaldur adds with a faint smile, "I remember several occasions such a feeling was warranted."

Dick only raises a brow at him for a moment, "Name one."

"Cleaning barnacles off the seahorse."

"That's nothing!" Dick frowns, "Seahorses aren't that big..."

Kaldur raises a brow back at him, "King Orin and the guards have..many _giant_ seahorses."

"You're...serious aren't you?" Dick's blue eyes widen just a touch. "About the seahorses?"

"I would not lie about such a thing." Kaldur glances out the window, "I am curious. What will be here?"

"Just the usual snobs." Dick told him. "I'm pretty sure they're no different in Atlantis."

"You could be correct."

Bruce would've rather have stayed in the limo because once he stepped out of it, he became 'Brucie' and was instantly attacked by women. Much to his dismay, _again_. Here he goes.

Kaldur trails after Dick glancing around at the people with cameras-they always take so many pictures- and being asked many different questions from all sides. He was half unsure if he should answer or not.

Dick pulling on his arm solves that problem and they were once again immersed in a crowd of people that were talking, laughing politely and chatting among themselves.

Instantly, Kaldur felt very uncomfortable around them. It reminded him too much of Atlantis's occasional 'parties'. Parties where he smiles politely and often hides out because others are always trying to either curry favor with him or turn him against his mentor. This really was as accurate as Dick had told him.

_It is a pity_, he thought, _that this is the one time a difference between the two worlds would have been greatly welcomed._

His gray-green eyes, that sometimes even look a little blue in certain light, searched the crowds for Bruce. It was hard, though, because there were many people that had black hair. When he finally does, he frowns feeling a very uncommon emotion curl in the pit of his stomach as some woman leans close to kiss Bruce's cheek.

"Hey, Kal?" Dick's voice broke his concentration and he glances over at him. "Are you alright?"

"I...apologize." Kaldur glances down, "I did not mean to ignore you."

Dick's eyes flicker from him then to Bruce before he nods slowly, "Yeah, I understand." He gestures for him to follow him, "Come on. I need a break."

"Of course." Kaldur does so, but his eyes lingers just a little on 'Brucie' and those..._women_. He had to take a breath as to not unleash his abilities in such a public setting. If they had been in Atlantis, he would've simply have dueled them. Or perhaps led them astray into shark infested waters.

Both are _acceptable_ means to get rid of an adversary.

He almost forgotten about Dick until he nearly runs into him in front of a room. He sends him a questioning look before looking back at the room.

"For talking." Dick says slipping inside having already done a sweep. "It's safe to talk in here."

"I see." Kaldur steps in but turns to look at him, "Is there something wrong?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Dick folds his arms after closing the door and gave his best imitation of a_ batglare_ at his friend and leader. "What's going on between you and Bruce?"

"What do you mean?" Kaldur doesn't look away, but tries to evade that particular question.

"Come off it." Dick pushes off from the door, "I've seen how you two act around each other. Something's up and I want to know why."

"It is not that simple."

"Try me." Dick looks up at him, unmoved.

Kaldur finally looks away but felt the pit of his stomach fill up with dread. "You may not like what you hear."

Dick, for his part, tries not to feel a surge of panic at those words. Those are never good words to hear. _Ever_. " I'm willing to listen."

Silence descends on the two in the quiet office room before Kaldur finally looks at him and rocks back on his feet. "We have a...relationship."

"Relationship...?" Dick struggles to try and figure out if it is what he thinks it is and if he should be completely grossed out. Scratch that, he was _completely_ grossed out -mostly the age gap. "Are you...? Him..? You? _What_?"

Kaldur shifts uncomfortably and nods slowly, "He...thought it was best if-"

"Not feeling the _aster_ here." Dick rubs his face, "Seriously?"

Kaldur nods again, feeling confusion starting to slip in, "Yes. I..Are you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset!" Dick paces, "Not just upset, but.._Dude_, he's old enough to be your _dad_!"

Kaldur blinks slowly, "Actually, he is within the correct age group to-"

"_Ah_! Ah, shut up, man. _Shut up_. Do_ not_ say anything that's got Bruce doing..._that_." Dick breathes, well it wasn't as weird or bad as he thought it was. After all, time-jumping, dimension-jumping, gender switches, body swaps, aliens, hidden civilizations..

Yeah, finding out your adoptive father is banging your friend and leader is actually kind of tame in comparison.

Still does not sit right with him. At _all_.

Still, it wasn't like they could flaunt it and they weren't doing that anyway. Bruce did seem a bit more relaxed then before too and he still makes time for him. Which is _way_ more important.

Glancing at Kaldur, he wonders about something but also knows that it meant he got to get to know him a lot better since he came to stay with them.

It's just..._ew_.. so not thinking about _that_.

"Are you two happy together?"

"Pardon?" Kaldur wasn't quite expecting that.

Dick rolls his eyes, "Well, I figured as long as you two don't...show off too much, that it's alright. I just want to know if you're happy together."

"I know I am happy with him." Kaldur smiles and Dick understands his answer immediately. It's all in how his face softens in a certain way thinking about...uh.. Bruce. "I hope he is as well with me."

"Well, that's all I need to know." Dick sighs, man what a chore. "As standard issue of the 'my parent is dating' book- Break his heart and I'll drop you in a volcano. "

Kaldur's lips twitched, "Understood."

"Great, now lets get 'Brucie' and get out of here." Dick loosens his tie a little, "It's bad enough to be at this place. It's worse with you glowering at Bruce and those women."

* * *

><p>After they got home, Dick announced he was going to bed with his headphones on and to not be disturbed until five am. Alfred had the night off, leaving Bruce alone with Kaldur for the night.<p>

Once he was sure that Dick was out of hearing rang, he glances over at the dark teen who started up the stairs.

"What's the matter with Dick?"

Kaldur stops but blushes a bit at that, "He...noticed something was amiss."

_Oh_. Bruce frowns following Kaldur but easily caught up with him, "And?"

Kaldur has trouble looking at him but the hint of a smile tells Bruce everything he needs to know.

His son was a good person.

"His request is that we do not 'show off' as he puts it." Kaldur told him following him to his room even though Kaldur's own room is in the opposite direction. "Richard really does care very deeply about you."

"I know." Bruce glances at Kaldur taking in his appearance, "Were you jealous?"

That surprised look also told him he was right as well. Really it was like reading a book.

"How..?" Kaldur started to ask but sighs softly closing his mouth. He doesn't want to admit it. Not really, because it meant he had a weakness. He doesn't want to show too much of one to Bruce.

He doesn't want Bruce to think of him as a liability if he lets his emotions dance so easily across his face.

"You were." Bruce's voice was closer then Kaldur remembers, so when he looks up he saw the man leaning over him with one hand braced against the door and those dark eyes watching him. Easily seeing through any defense or mask he would've put up.

He swallows lightly feeling the warm sensation spreading throughout his body, "Yes."

"You know it's an act."

"I cannot help it." Kaldur leans up wrapping an arm around him. "I could not abide those..._women_ throwing themselves all over you." He steals a light kiss from him, " Their smell still clings to you. It is _abhorrent_."

Bruce simply smiles at that. His Atlantean was jealous and that pout proves it so well. He dips his head and kisses him, deepening it as his tongue invades Kaldur's mouthed, pressing him closer. Well, looks like he has to prove to him how little he cares about 'those women'.

After all, Brucie is an act. This, as he so lovingly reminds Kaldur nipping his gills and pulling the clothes off him with the patience of a child with a gift, was the real deal.

He decides that tonight, he'll show him how real he means.

"_Bruce_!" Kaldur's whimpering, rolling his hips up against Bruce's hand that was stroking him and squeezing ever so slightly. He pants, as another sound comes from him again at the light bite he receives just under his left nipple.

He wants so much to touch him, but Bruce made him promise to keep his hands tangled in the sheets for now. Kaldur is trying very, very hard to obey him but it was getting harder too when Bruce sucks sharply on his nipple and drags his nails lightly across that sensitive flesh in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bruce never passes up the chance to make Kaldur beg like this. He had been very careful to keep everything more or less 'traditional' as he suspects Kaldur doesn't have a lot of experience in anything like this. It wouldn't do to spook him with the more...exotic things he had in mind.

He shivers just thinking about it. Especially tying his Atlantean lover up and...

"You." Kaldur gasps with a few words in his native tongue that sounded suspiciously like cursing to Bruce.

It only makes him grin.

He licks downward, nibbling around Kaldur's navel, and towards one of his prizes. "What about me?" He made sure to say that just before taking a nice long lick up the length of his lover's cock. "You want what?"

Kaldur's certain that Bruce is trying to drive him out of his mind. The lick made his cock twitch and stream with precum flowing down the sides of it. "In me."

He cannot believe he just said _that_, but the maddening pulse inside of him demands something there. Anything. But he really wants Bruce. He really wants Bruce to take him so he can forget about that ridiculous charity banquet and everything that's happened there.

So he doesn't feel so _alone_ any more.

"Please.._Please Bruce_!" His hips roll again, thrusting upwards with the licks he was getting from him.

A dark chuckle slips out before Bruce could stop it. Oh he'll have so much fun making Kaldur beg after this. For now, he leaves him a moment to let him recover a little from the intensity.

Kaldur closes his eyes for now, trying to calm down, but he doesn't want to calm down at all. He feels the bed shifting again and his legs spread out wider when something warm-but cool- touches his hole making his eyes open and his heart rate speed up. He leans up swallowing again watching Bruce-who was watching him- slip a finger inside of him dragging another sound from his throat.

At this point, Kaldur has completely forgotten he should be quiet. Or if that was even the point of this anymore. He hears Bruce telling him to 'relax' and tries to, but it's hard when the second finger is added and pumped inside of him brushing over those bundles of nerves that make him gasp and swear in his native tongue at the same time.

The intensity was building up again, and his body had a fine tremble to it.

Then, the fingers were gone and Kaldur whines-he hates whining- for their loss.

"Don't worry." Kaldur opens his eyes seeing Bruce hovering over him, his face less then an inch away. "Trust me."

"I have always trusted you." The words slip out in a heavy accent as he leans up to meet Bruce half away in a deep kiss. So wrapped up in that kiss, he almost failed to notice the presser on his tight hole until it was nearly too late.

He hisses softly, trying very hard to remember- he trusts Bruce. He needs to relax. Such thoughts helped as did Bruce kissing him and letting him getting used to this new kind of intrusion.

"Alright?"

Kaldur nods and licks the side of his neck, gripping his shoulders. "_Please_.."

Trusting him on his word, Bruce holds back the impulse to simply ram into him. He knew it would be good, better once this is over, but right now he had to take deep breathes himself so he didn't finish like this.

Tortuously slow, Bruce takes long slow strokes until he's absolutely sure his young partner was truly ready for it. Feeling Kaldur's hips move in answering to his thrusts, he took that as a sign and didn't bother holding back any more.

Kaldur moans, sighs, pleads with Bruce for more. His nails scratching down the already scarred back of his lover, adding more to it. He moves frantically, uncaring how he sounds, how he may even look while doing this because it doesn't matter. The only thing that matter was the release that only Bruce could give him.

_Only_ Bruce.

He wants to say something, but only a half strained cry springs from his lips as ecstasy finally overcomes him and he's drowning in it again. Holding on tightly to Bruce saying words in his native tongue that is punctured only by a low groan from his lover and the warmth he feels inside that just added to the pleasure.

Shivering still, he doesn't let go. Kaldur doesn't want to let go of him and wants to stay trapped between the mattress and Bruce's sweaty body with the scent of sex in the air.

Because he thinks, this is exactly where he _belongs_.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh gods, Kaldur. You are starting to make me hate Atlantis. ;3;

* * *

><p>Kaldur watches from the tub in Bruce's bathroom, as Bruce flits around in front of the door taking the bedclothes and switching them out for much cleaner ones. Kaldur had offered to help, but the older man wouldn't hear of it and so he had been regulated to a nice warm soak to ease whatever aching muscles that there could be.<p>

It was nice, but Kaldur starts to wonder a few things himself.

Namely, what would he do when and if Aquaman comes back and requests that he returns to Atlantis?

Frowning, he shifts a little in the tub, trying to come up with several different scenarios in which that would work. Not to mention the other complicates that have occurred.

He pushes those thoughts away when he noticed a shadow fell over him and a smile tugs on his lips as he looks up. "Perhaps while at home, one should require you to wear a bell."

That got a deep chuckle from the man- for more than one reason. Bells? Interesting ways to incorporate that in other things. Still he simply slips in the warm water with him and leans over, possessively pulling the teen towards him. "You can be the first to try."

"Would I succeed?" Kaldur leans closer, feeling better as he licks Bruce's throat.

"Maybe." Bruce allows himself to relax right now. The entire day was quite draining- even though he learned that the Atlantean had something of a libido that he was quite sure would be a bit fun to satisfy as time goes on- but it was nice to be like this.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?" His eyes had closed and he's resting his chin against the stop of tightly curled blonde hair. It actually feels more like lamb..maybe seal fur? Something that soft and he wonders what word would be best to describe it.

"Why did you become Batman?"

Bruce rolls that around in his head, wondering exactly how much he should tell him and how much he already knew.

Kaldur nips his shoulder lightly, " I do not honestly know and no one has ever really spoken to me about it even in passing. Then again, no one seems to know who is really sponsoring both the League and the team." That last had a trace of humor in it. "If you do not wish to say, then I shall not press any more."

"No." Bruce's fingers on his right hand caresses along Kaldur's side. "It's fine. I became Batman because I never wanted to see another child lose their parents to something senseless. I want the world to change into something a little less terrifying." He stares at the wall across from them. "I didn't want anyone to end up as hurt as I was."

Kaldur looks at him for a long time, digesting that information and understanding why he didn't exactly trout the reason why-though everyone knew why Superman was that way and not to mention Aquaman was a given for him. Everyone in Atlantis knew of his story, more or less. There was little that was secret there.

"And you?"

He blinks sitting up a little, "Me?"

"What made you follow Aquaman, really?" Bruce knew the story, but it's different when you ask the other person involved. While Orin's story was truthful, he had a feeling there were other reasons.

Moving, Kaldur straddles Bruce's waist and leans against him. His webbed hand idly brushes the wet black hair as he made himself comfortable.

He considers this. After all there were millions of other more heroic reasons as to why he did it but none of them were the truth.

"Because of my friends." He answers finally leaning back a little to look at him. "I have only been at the Conservatory for a year and on that day, Garth and I...well we decided that our studies could wait for another time to find whirlpools to ride." He was a little embarrassed at admitting that but he did promise himself to be more honest. "We stumbled across their battle by pure chance. Frightened, though we were, we provided King Orin with help when he needed it most."

This is where he starts to feel uncomfortable and closes his eyes for right now. "Before then, we- Garth, Tula and I- dreamed of going to the surface world. We have heard so many conflicting stories, yet the stories of our king is most prominent. That day I believed that Garth and I would become apprentices to King Orin together but..."

"Garth changed his mind?" Bruce supplies. Inwardly, he had a slight sinking feeling that this could be a source of issues for Kaldur. He just had to figure out exactly how to fix such things.

Kaldur nods, not really knowing when that emotion- he could've sworn it was gone by now-bubbled up and catch in his throat. He's never told anyone this. Mostly because he didn't want to seem so weak, but Bruce...it didn't feel like he was being judged.

"Yes. He went on to study magic and I followed King Orin to the surface. " Kaldur isn't sure why the next words spilled out as they did, but for whatever reason he couldn't keep it in any more. "Before all this, I had an interest in Tula. I was going to court her before all this occurred and it seemed that she had a mutual interest in me. I did not know that Garth sought her as well. I did not know that she took a liking to him until that day you told me to choose."

His eyes start to sting but he only drops his head against Bruce's shoulder to hide it. "I believed fully that I would remain in Atlantis if she accepted my feelings. Two years, several visits to Atlantis and no one told me. No one said a word about them and they never said a word to me until that day."

Why was this hurting? Why did his heart feel like it was being squeezed by an invisible hand? It was in the past, but Kaldur can't help it. He feels betrayed, even though he had tried to let go of this. _Why_? That's all he really wants to know.

Bruce simply held him, feeling his body tremble for a whole another reason and he felt sorry for Kaldur. Really, he understood-after all he's been through, he's surprised with himself at his attachment with the teen- and part of him is wondering '_why_' as well. Strange sense of injustice he knows he would feel for Dick, was multiplied. Because unlike Dick, who knows he could come to him or Alfred for any reason, Kaldur didn't have that.

He doesn't like that realization one_ bit_. What the _hell_ has Aquaman been so busy with, that he couldn't check the emotional toll it was taking on his sidekick?

"I apologize." Kaldur says quietly, still curled up against him, but his voice was still somewhat thick. "I did not-"

"It's fine." Bruce interrupts holding him more securely, "In fact, it's _encouraged_. You should be able to talk to me or any one of us about these things." Because he wants to know who he has to hang off the side of a building to make his Atlantean feel better. "You shouldn't keep it all inside. It's not healthy." Oh, was he the _pot_ calling the _kettle_ black. Dick has accused him of this more than once- Alfred is more subtle about it.

Kaldur nods and breathes out feeling something of a weight dissolve. It would be_ fine_. It would be _alright_.

Yet he can't _help_ but shake the feeling that something somewhere is about to go so _dreadfully_ wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Is it wrong of me to want Kaldur to have Bruce's babies? Anyway, this is possibly the longest damn chapter I've written for this story. OH! And I had my first flamer the other day. Made me giggle.

"This is why people hate fangirls! Don't you have _gay_ friends?"

Best part? It's_ anonymous_. I find people that flame in ambiguity _complete_ cowards. That and-

"Why so _**serious**_?" ='D?

Course I deleted it because otherwise I wouldn't be able to _stop_ laughing and finish writing anything. Man, those kind of flamers amuse the hell out of me. (Mean really. Warnings in the first chapter for godssake's. You gotta be **_stupid_** and not know a **back button** when you see it. I do it all the time for every single pairing I really find distasteful. Supermartian is one, then anything with Moon/Fighter and so on. Tsks...)

* * *

><p>It's almost five months before Kaldur ever sees Aquaman again. His excuse for the king of Atlantis is that the blonde man had much to do. Especially since Queen Mera must be showing by now.<p>

At least that's his assumption, because he's surprised when the emotionless mechanical voice of the computer announces him.

At the time, he was teaching Conner and Dick some Atlantean phrases while they were waiting for the rest of the team to return from 'bonding time with their own mentors. He's not sure where Batman is, but at the moment it doesn't actually matter too much because he's with them.

He had gotten the idea to teach the language to a few others primarily from Alfred.

It had been a month ago when he was helping him, that the butler-might as well be surrogate father/grandfather- spoke to him about it.

"You must feel quite lonely, sometimes, Master Kaldur."

At the time Kaldur was helping fold something with him and only looks away, "Perhaps."

"I know it when I see it." Alfred tasks the sheets away, "I , too, had my fair share of that. I miss England, however I know this is my home. Therefore I surround myself with things that would make me less homesick. Perhaps you should do the same?"

"Would that not make me more so?" Kaldur frowns at this logic. "I have a few things-"

"I meant, perhaps it would be nice to hear the chatter of a familiar language." At times, Alfred occasionally finds this kind of naivety amusing. He's also well aware of what Bruce has been up to with him. Little ever escapes his notice.

Kaldur nodded but still pondered the result of that. Still, the idea was there and mentioned at dinner that night which both Dick and Bruce were more than willing to learn it.

"It's like Greek, right?" Dick had asked when they started their lessons that night.

"Something like that." Kaldur had confirmed, "Only, a bit different. Older."

At the time, Dick had grinned, "We so need to get you used to contractions. Your use of 'tractions aren't exactly normal, you know."

"Very well then."

Thus, that arrangement was born from there. He only added Superboy to the list of this because of the clone's recent change in residence. Indeed, Wonder Woman had taken Conner under her wing and was currently his mentor since Superman has yet to come around.

Though, Kaldur has seen the man lurking occasionally around the base whenever Diana showed up to check in.

He wondered idly if Superman was jealous.

In either case, he taught Conner because the clone was willing to learn and had some patience with it unlike a certain _speedster_ that often got bored because it took them a few hours or more to learn simple phrases.

So, hearing Aquaman's voice after he was announced only brought back a crushing sense of reality to him.

"Kaldur'ahm?" There was a questioning aspect in the king's voice. "What goes on here?"

"King Orin." Kaldur tries not to look as if he's hurrying-though he was- to stand and salute him. He is torn between feeling exceedingly happy to see him and a bit put out with the fact it has taken him so long to show up. "How goes Atlantis?"

"Atlantis is flourishing." Orin told him and smiles a little, but glances over at Conner and Robin who both greeted him similarly to Kaldur. Though their grasp at it was varying between clumsy and fair. "And good day to you both."

He sent another questioning look at his protege before switching to English, "I see that Kaldur'ahm has been teaching you some of our language."

Conner nods, "Yes, it's similar to the current Greek language but considerably a little harder."

Orin gives a little smile before nodding once more, "It was when I learned of it myself." Well, honestly being half Atlantean helps in translation. Speaking it, is another deal. "Come, Kaldur'ahm, I believe I must have a word with you."

"Of course, my king." Kaldur doesn't see the expression Robin gives Conner behind his back as he follows Aquaman out.

Once far enough away, Aquaman looks over at Kaldur assessing how these months of separation had done to him. He had thought that perhaps he shouldn't have cast the boy away for such a long period of time and that he would become homesick once more.

What he finds is that Kaldur is _thriving_ fairly well under _Batman'_s tutelage, which he grudgingly admits has done wonders for the teen.

"You seem to be doing quite well." Orin says neutrally, "I take it that teaching them Atlantean has become a hobby?"

"No." Kaldur watches him with something of a frown, "I believe it's for the best and it has helped strength the dynamics between us as a team."

"So, your intent is to teach everything about Atlantis to them?" He almost didn't hide the anger-laced tone of his words. Aquaman was extremely secretive when it came to the kingdom and it's well being.

The teen wasn't sure what exact response he should give him. Right now, he only wanted to be able to communicate with them in his native tongue for really his _own_ sake but also in the fact that no one on land knows what they would be saying to each other.

"Not everything." He amends, hoping to redirect his king's ire. "After all, much could've changed in Atlantis while I have been away. I do not know of what goes on there."

Aquaman tries not to wince at that subtle sting and notes that his protege is using more contractions than before. An interesting development.

He's not entirely sure he _likes_ it.

"How has Batman treated you?" He decides that changing the topic is best for both. "You have not spoken about that."

"He treats me as one of his family." Kaldur replies with a smile, "I do not miss home much because of this."

Not exactly what the blonde king wanted to hear.

"I see, well then how about returning to Atlantis with me today? Just for a visit." Perhaps to also make sure he hasn't lost himself to this world. "I am certain the others would like to see you."

"Perhaps next weekend?" Kaldur frowns a little turning away, "I have prior engagements to attend to. I do not want to break my oaths."

Prior engagements? What would Aqualad _possibly_ have to do that is _more_ important than visiting his home?

Aquaman makes a note to talk to Batman about this. For now, he only smiles and claps Kaldur's shoulder, "Next weekend."

He was certainly _not_ happy with this development.

* * *

><p>The best disguise, Kaldur finds, is one that incorporates glasses. Which is interesting given the fact that not many of the heroes wear or need them.<p>

Right now, he follows Dick and Wally inside of a store that held many different things. Or rather, musical items of interest as well as music.

He fixes his glasses, and glances down at his outfit. Right. Disguise. The purpose of the outing-aside from getting more music and perhaps an autograph from some singer that the other boys' were fans of- was to keep the rumor going of Bruce Wayne considering adopting him.

His shirt was untucked- he had to resist the urge to do so- with only a black tie in place as he wanders around the store. His black pants were , of course, wrinkle-free and he had to wear those...'shoes'.

It wasn't actually painful, since these were custom made to fit him perfectly. It was just.._weird_.

Still, the boys were talking to this singer and he decided to browse the row upon row of cds, albums and the like that had curious labels like 'Hip-hop' and 'Punk Rock'. Idly, he wonders what kind of music did Bruce like. He knows for certain that Dick's tastes had a variety of things he liked.

Shopping for him wouldn't be as hard.

"Hey, Kal!"

He glances over before following the voice to the table, "Yes?"

"We're going to head to the Discovery store next door, alright?" Dick smiles a bit, "We'll be back in a minute."

"Of course." He blinks a bit before turning towards the rack next to him. "I believe Alfred will return in another thirty minutes. We have school work to finish tonight." Just a hint that yes, there was a few other things they had to do.

Most of it was training but still.

"Right, right." Dick rolls his eyes before walking off, "Come on, KF."

With them gone, Kaldur continues to wander for a moment, testing the bizarre surface dwellers' instruments. He's heard of these sounds only when on missions and at the charity functions and occasionally on the 'tv' at the base. Hearing the individual musical instruments is a treat for him. Curious, he looks for books on the subject, wondering if he could convince Bruce or one of the others to give him lessons.

At least that would've been the plan if it hadn't been for the door of the store to crash open and robbers standing in the doorway demanding money from them.

Kaldur gave the book a forlorn look before setting it down and disappearing into the endless rows of music and instruments to get the drop on them.

Doesn't this city ever take a _break_?

* * *

><p>Dick knows shit is going to go down the moment Bruce hears about this. The reason being is that Kaldur's not as agile or small as he was, nor has he lived in this city for more than five months to perfect the art of dodging <em>bullets<em>. He's good, but without either magic or more convenient places to hide, he's sometimes a sitting duck.

So the response is exactly as he expected when they returned from their shopping trip with his stoic leader's shoulder bandaged up.

One thing everyone knows in the manor and even in the league- you do not mention guns to Batman. You do not shoot them at people under his protection. And gods help you if you do, because when he finds out- you'll wish you were dead.

"It's nothing." Kaldur was saying quickly, already trying to explain as he usually did for mission reports. "All the criminals ,except one, were apprehended in a conventional way and no one was hurt."

"Except _you_." Bruce's voice was wavering between sarcasm and a tad coldness that made the boys flinch just a bit. Alright, so Wally and Kaldur flinched,_ Dick_ is used to this.

"Yes." Kaldur isn't sure how much to interpret the tension around his lips, but he knows the man is angry. "I simply need to train more." He adds hoping to ease the ire just a bit.

"Dick, your room. I'm sure you have homework to finish. Kaldur, bed. Wally-"

"I know. Ah.. I'll see ya." The speedster sent a look at Dick then one at Kaldur before leaving for home. Or rather Uncle Barry's house.

Dick knows better then to argue at the moment, but he _wants_ to. Still, he does have homework which is all due tomorrow. He sighs but leaves even as his eyes strayed towards them. He wonders how this will go.

"Bruce-"

"Not up for debate." Bruce moves towards the entrance that lead to the cave. "Get some rest."

"I'm fine." Kaldur follows him, "I am. If I had not taken the hit, it would've possibly injured someone behind me. I find that an acceptable trade."

Bruce doesn't know whether to find that 'admirable' or utterly _stupid_. He decides that it's both even as he goes to check and monitor the city's radio waves for any crime in progress. In Gotham, there always something happening.

The problem, though was that his Atlantean has become a bit more stubborn then before.

"Kaldur, you should-"

"I have been through worse." Kaldur frowns looking at him, " This is no different then before."

"You really have no sense of _self-preservation_, do you?"

Kaldur blinks, startled a bit by that. "Self-preservation?" He frowns, "Why would I require one? I am in service to my king and others that depend on me. I should be able to give my life for another or an innocent without hesitation. That is what a hero _does_."

Bruce, for a pure moment, wanted to shake the boy and ask him if he had lost his mind somewhere. Instead, he reminds himself that he was that green once. That he believed it too. It was just that life is not _that_ caring and he had shown Dick that it's better to run or lay down arms and use your head rather than being a _meat shield_. So why hasn't anyone taught _this_ to Kaldur?

He's quite certain that Orin knows about this but he doesn't like all the facts he's getting. Everything is telling him that this is conditioning. Similarly how he has trained Dick in a few things so it would be an automatic response; it's the _lack_ of response towards some things or perhaps...

"What about me?" Bruce watches him carefully, assessing it. Seems his plans would have to change in order to accommodate this development. "Don't _I_ have a say before you just throw your life away?"

Confusion and uncertainty flickers across the teen's face. Kaldur has no idea how to answer that. Wasn't he suppose to be self-sacrificing? Shouldn't he do that without a thought? It wasn't actually like he's trying to die. Not really, it was trying to keep others alive.

That's all...

_Wasn't it_?

"I..." Kaldur's mouth tries to work, but he has no answer for this. "I do not know." His shoulders slump a little in defeat. There's a voice inside of him-well two of them- that were warring with each other. The one that believed very well what all Aquaman had taught him and the other that disagreed strongly with it.

_"You must always be ready to lay your life down for the one you are most loyal to."_

Question was, _who_ was he more loyal to?

"Bruce..?" Kaldur isn't looking up, but he wants to know."Is it wrong to think like that?"

He doesn't know when the older man had gotten so close-he really should put bells on him-but the warm embrace made him feel much better than just standing there alone.

_"In isolation, you will find strength."_

Kaldur glances up at him as another thought came and wonders if that could be true too.

Will there come a time when Bruce will no longer need or want him around?

He doesn't want to think about that and instead, wraps his arms around him and kisses his throat like he usually does.

"It's not wrong Kaldur, but it's not_ practical_." Was the answer he got. "Not in reality. After all, if you die, then who else will continue the fight? No, self-sacrifice should be the absolute last resort when you no longer have plans to fall back on."

Kaldur closes his eyes and nods, accepting this concept. This made quite a great deal more sense, logistically speaking.

Even if that first voice inside of him is telling him he's wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Omg I learned more about Aquaman and his own brand of awesomeness in the last few days then I ever did as a kid watching Superfriends (and I so didn't think he was lame then.). The fact that one of his backstories has him in prison (of the Aquatic variety) and his outfit/name are basically supposedly from there to...

I can't laugh at him. D: Level A badassery before DCAU.

Black Manta.. ;A; oh gods.. I don't know whether to feel bad for him or ...Who knows. *shakes head.*

Anywho! Did I say the last chapter was the longest? Ahaha.. excuse me.

* * *

><p>It hurts, it really does, but Bruce told him this was also a means that land-dwellers discipline their young. Right now, he was bent over a chair and told not to turn around.<p>

He said that this would be punishment enough for being so reckless and then- it was sudden and quick slap across his exposed bottom that got a surprised 'yelp' from Kaldur. It stings, he can feel that, but another thing was stirring inside of him that kind of likes this. It likes the sharp and sudden pains that could easily be confused as pleasure.

It doesn't help that he was becoming quite hard as this 'punishment' kept going until Bruce stops.

Which is when Bruce learns that his Atlantean may be into a little pain play. He would have to test this theory further at a later time.

Kaldur breathes out, shaking a bit before glancing up at Bruce, eyes too bright to be natural. He's not sure what he wants really, but something inside of him his hoping that maybe Bruce would..

"Now, go to your room." Bruce's voice was still unyielding, and Kaldur nods again pulling up his pants and walks slowly away.

Once the teen was gone, Bruce breathes out shakily himself.  
>He really needs to test that particular theory out when it's <em>not<em> a punishment. For now, he needed to channel his energies into other things.

Like safe-guarding his boys and finding that bastard that shot his Atlantean.

* * *

><p>When he finally makes it to his room, Kaldur crawls onto his bed and lays on his side so he wouldn't be putting pressure on his sore bottom. He breathes, trying to calm down, but it's not working. He can still feel the sting of where Bruce's hand had been and shivers thinking on it.<p>

He can't resist anymore, he undoes his pants and slips his webbed hand inside pulling out the harden flesh with a soft sound.

His eyes drift closed and he imagines what could've happened as his hand strokes the length of it. He pants, biting his lower lip as to not make a noise. All his mind can think of is Bruce touching him, making him beg again. And then his lips-

Kaldur lets out a deep groan as his body trembles with the force of his release into this hand, his eyes still tightly shut and he was half certain he had bitten his lip hard enough to bleed.

For a moment longer, he lays there calming himself down for now. His shoulder's dull ache came back slowly as his mind tries to organize itself again.

He breathes out and wonders if this is a typical response to land-dweller's punishments. As he got up, he felt confusion sink in again because he wasn't exactly sure if it was or not. Otherwise would it really be a punishment? He achieved some satisfaction from this, so it couldn't be one-_could it_? Deciding that he shouldn't think about it any more-it's not like he could ask anyone and he's not sure how Bruce would react- he gets up to get ready for bed.

In all things considered, it's better than when he had to learn to become immune to various jellyfish venom.

* * *

><p>In sleep, Kaldur feels hunted. in the underwater-dream-scape. Something big and black was searching for him. Tendrils sparking red at the ends were reaching out and searching through he cervices in which he was hiding.<p>

He has to be quiet. He has to keep himself hidden, but they were so close-

And he's strapped down. Blurry, the people were out of focus and he couldn't tell which was which. Two red blurs were arguing, he doesn't like it and tries to voice that discomfort but finds he _can't_.

He can't do anything and he doesn't want to be left alone. That black thing was back. It's going to take him. It's the only thing he can see so clearly in this blurry world.

A black thing, red sparks on the end of the tentacles but it's opened it's eyes. Deep ruby _glowing eyes.._

Waking up so suddenly his tattoos sparked and lit the rather flammable sheets on fire. Still sleep fogged- which was clearing up- Kaldur stumbles quickly out of bed and used his power over water to put out the small flame.

Once the emergency of the situation was over, he could only slide down the far wall and breathe. He was still shaking, even as remnants of his nightmare began to fade. All except those red eyes.

He shivers a little at the thought of them but felt utterly confused. He's never had such a dream like this until recently-at least none that he recalled.

Swallowing, he thinks briefly to go and see if Bruce was in. Perhaps... _No_. No, he shouldn't bother him. He's already angered the man _enough_.

Instead, he goes and fills the bathtub up with water and simply decides to sleep there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Batman would've been home by now- after a few side trips and a tip to Gotham City's finest to pick up what he left behind- if it hadn't been for the whole 'aliens from sector five dash fifty-eight' invading a few select heroes at the Watchtower.<p>

Simply put, it was possibly the most _annoying_ invasion of all. With the others, he could deal with it. Wanting to enslave all humanity, fine. There's a plan for that. Wanting to eat all of humanity, he's got a plan for that too. Wanting to turn the Earth into a marble for some galactic game of Marbles- there's a plan and backup plan for that.

Wanting to turn it into one long musical...Well he had to make one work on the fly. Otherwise he would have had to put up with Barry's singing for the rest of his_ life_.

This was a fate akin to _torture_ and then _death_, so obviously he had worked feverishly on a plan to stop that from happening.

The result was blackmail material that he could add to the others that he already has in store for most of the league and was currently reading over another mission that he's deciding whether or not to pass over to the Team.

Oh, and of course, a glowering half-Atlantean king that stood somewhere off near the door.

"Something you need, Arthur?" Batman flips through the pages not bothering to look up. Perhaps this one. It's a simple retrieval mission. Most likely he'll have to pay off the companies or buy them out whenever the group blows up their building. It seems doable.

"What have you done to Kaldur'ahm?"

Batman glances at the blonde king for a moment, disinterest apparent in his posture. Aquaman's been around long enough to know that beating around the bush with Batman was as smart as a mouse walking into a snake pit.

"What have I done?" He leans back in his seat, "I would like to ask you the same thing."

"He's my subject." Aquaman stands defensively, "Yet he has no desire to return to Atlantis. Something about how you treat him, I assume." His blue eyes narrow just a bit, "I admit, I can see he's thrived under your care long enough, so I'll simply ask for you to return him."

Batman doesn't know whether to laugh or not at this. Instead, he kept his expression in it's usual-if more so- annoyed expression staring at Aquaman silently.

A few minutes ticked by before Aquaman spoke again, a bit more heatedly before, "You don't know what you're doing with him. I will be taking-"

"I doubt that." Batman glances back at the reports, yes this one will do.

"Excuse me?" Had he laser vision that Superman had, he probably would've burned a hole in the desk. "You have no right-"

"I believe I do." Batman suppresses an exasperated sigh before looking up at him. "You have basically _abandoned_ him for nearly _five months_ and expect _me_ to hand him over to you just because you happen to be king of his country?"

"The law will side with me on this." Aquaman told him. "You know that as well as I."

Batman's brows rose, "Not unless I adopt him."

Aquaman sputters for a moment, his neck going from peach to deep pink, "You cannot do that! He's not even a citizen-!"

"Arthur." He's had enough of this. "I don't know how they do this in Atlantis, but leaving your ward alone without guidance for months at a time is considered abuse." He was_ not_ going to point out his own _blurry_ line with Kaldur there. One issue at a time. " Then, come to find out his mental conditioning- it doesn't seem to be in your favor."

He gathers up the missions he's selected for them, but only to put them aside and stand. He's been sitting there for hours, a little exercise wouldn't be bad now. If one considering _challenging_ a supposed _ally_ 'exercise'."

"Exactly what is the reason for that?" Batman continues, "What could possibly be a good enough reason to see that someone's sense of self-worth and self-preservation is stunted?"

Aquaman opens his mouth then closes it with a defiant look. He knows out of all the heroes, Batman is the most deadly. He wonders how long it would take him to discover the full plan- he thinks it wouldn't be long now. So his options are limited and it wasn't like he didn't have a reason.

He had a _damn_ good one in his eyes.

" I will come for him tomorrow." Aquaman says instead and turns to leave. "I will not let you take him so easily."

Batman would like to point out it was a _bit_ late for that, but keeps it to himself. So, Arthur really was hiding something important. He wasn't imagining this.

Seems he needs to speak with a few others and Kaldur himself to get an idea of what they were all against.

After all,he knows Aquaman wasn't evil. Far from it, he simply seems to want to keep the peace of both land and sea and doesn't seem like the type to sacrifice children just for kicks.

So what has him spooked enough to do so?

Glancing at the time, he figures he should start on that now.

* * *

><p>When he comes home, he finds Dick is already home from school in the 'library' of the manor with Kaldur, working on his homework.<p>

"What is this?" He heard the older teen ask his son, "I do not believe I've read this."

"Oh that?" Dick barely glances at it. He would much rather be at Mt. Justice with the others and a video game showing Wally why he will always- and _forever_- suck ass at it. " Just some stupid project."

"Pandora?" Kaldur reads on int he book left open. "I've heard of this legend."

"I would think so." Dick finally glances at him, "It's pretty famous and it's Greek."

"Indeed, only..."

"Only what?"

Kaldur reads the passage about this mythical human a few times, "It sounds remarkably like the story that started a civil war in Atlantis."

"Atlantis had a civil war?" Now Kaldur had Dick's complete attention. With so little known about that kingdom, having him there to explain parts of it and how it connects to them was always useful and usually interesting.

Kaldur nods, but ponders this for a moment. He wonders just exactly how much he should tell, but in the end he simply shrugs. A little story like this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"The story starts with the marriage of two of the most powerful families in Atlantis. As it was told to me, the family of the groom had very radical ideas and wishes to see Atlantis become supreme and pure. The family of the bride were descended from a union of a land dweller and one of the sea. The groom's family wished to exploit this and show to all of Atlantis that land-dweller's blood was weak and those from Tritonis were not to be trusted."

Kaldur leans back thinking on those old lessons to try and piece together the story, "From what I recall, the plan was to lure the bride into opening the portal of Zodia, where a feared darkness lurks within. Their plan is discovered by the bride's sister and exposed, but not before the portal was opened." He tilts his head a bit thinking on it, "It took twelve very magically powerful families to close the portal and seal the evil away. In that, however, conflict arose and fights broke out over who it was to blame. The bride or the groom? Because not all knew of the facts or trusted each other, there was a divide in Atlantis that lasted thousands of years."

He shrugs finally, "The civil war continued with those that sided with the groom's familial ideals called 'The Separatists' still trying to bring their dreams to fruition. Of course," He glances at Dick with a faint smile, "They were defeated by my king's ancestors and those of my mother's. Most do not talk of it now and believe it to be nothing more than a myth."

"So, if that bride you're talking about opened basically the gate of hell, where's the hope?" Dick raises a brow, "That was at the bottom of the box."

Kaldur frowns a little thinking, "I was quite young when I heard that story. It is possible that there may have been something like that." He grins a little, "I was far too interested in the more _active_ portions of the story itself."

"That's because it's the most interesting part." Dick affirms with an answering grin, "Hey, think we should have a movie marathon this weekend?"

Kaldur was almost in mid-nod before he shook his head, "I cannot. I promised King Orin I would return to Atlantis for a visit."

"Oh, alright." Dick twirls his pen around in his hand, "Say, Kal?"

"Hm?"

"Is Aquaman mad at you for teaching us some Atlantean?"

Kaldur shook his head slowly, "He is not..._upset_. Merely concerned."

"Why is he anal about it?"

"Why does Bruce dislike others coming into Gotham unannounced?"

"Point taken." Dick turns back to his work, "So what's that place called?"

"What place?"

"The place where all those that lost the war went to? I mean, if we ever get thrown into another dimension again, I'd like to know it's not the one with them."

Kaldur laughs, "I highly doubt we would be thrown in such a place. It is called Xebel, but as I said before. It is simply a myth."

Bruce backs away from the library to his own suite. A myth? He wonders about that. After all, most myths have a kernel of truth in them. Some are entirely true.

He wonders if this one was in fact true.

* * *

><p>AN: ;3; Every time I plan to write nothing but smut, it turns into something with a plot and some smuttiness. *Hangs head in shame.* oh yeah, completely made up a good portion of some of that. Borrowing..mismatching, gotta love comicbooks. You can completely pull whatever you like from whatever backstory and make something cool. 8D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: and now I have to do Romance/Horror. Cause OMGs Kaldur T_T baby why do I keep hurting you so~/3 ?

* * *

><p>It's only later that finds Kaldur heading to Bruce's office thinking of how to make things up. All during dinner, it was mostly Dick carrying on the conversations about the day's events with only a few explanations given by Kaldur on the story he told- in a much condensed version.<p>

He ponders what to say to him because he's not entirely sure if he's forgiven yet. It reminds him of when he broke something of his Queen's and she had been rightly mad with him for weeks. Not to mention it had been about the time he had to learn about jellyfish.

He shivers remembering the experience again.

"In isolation, you will find strength."

His king had not said that. No, someone else had. His mother-

"Kaldur?" Bruce glances up from the computer, turning slightly towards him. He was becoming more concerned about his mental health the more he dug around for answers. Right now, he leans back, watching him and noting that the teen was dazed. He also remembers his short and terse conversation with Alfred.

"I think you should have more care with this relationship you are trying to establish with him." His surrogate father had told him, "You might wish to bring up why this is scorched in your next meeting with him rather then..."

Of course he had seen the burnt sheets and wonders how that came about. A nightmare? Or something else?

Still, Kaldur hasn't answered him yet, "Is there something the matter?" He should try this line then. "Something you need?"

Kaldur snaps back to himself and stares at Bruce as if he had just spoken. Instead of answering, he merely moves closer to him, moving around the great oak desk and leans over kissing him lightly as he slides onto his lap. He deepens the kiss holding it. He decides there's a better way to apologize for what he did wrong. Perhaps it would communicate better than words this way.

Bruce decides to ask what this is about later, right now he thinks Kaldur's become better at kissing these last few months. Much better if that light sucking on his bottom lip tells him anything and not to mention how his bottom was perfectly rubbing against him in this position.

The thing that takes him by surprise is Kaldur suddenly lightly biting said lower lip and sliding down to the floor on his knees where he unbuckles the belt and unbutton/unzips the pants.

It was a shot to the loins seeing Kaldur's face so close to his cock like that. Bruce had only wondered briefly if this was actually happening. Mostly because he wouldn't have thought Kaldur to be the type to start this on his own. It was an interesting development that got lost when the teen's tongue runs up and down the harden length making Bruce gasp softly at the sensation.

For Kaldur, it was interesting int he fact that he could feel Bruce's pulse dancing along his tongue. He's mesmerized by that so much that when he takes part of the harden flesh into his mouth, he flattens his tongue directly against the pulse line sucking a bit when he finds that it simply encourages it to dance faster.

He was so distracted by that, he failed to note that the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway. In fact, most of his senses were turned towards Bruce so he would know if what he was doing was right or not. He wraps one of his webbed hands around the base and the other bracing against Bruce's thigh for balance as he continues on, listening intently to the sounds Bruce was making and feel of that dancing pulse on his tongue was close to being_ intoxicating_.

So it's no wonder that he doesn't hear the door open when Bruce cums in his mouth-he finds it strange that he wants more even though it tastes weird and awkward on his tongue- or the soft gasp of that person as he licks the head of it clean.

Bruce, on the other hand, knows who came in and really he doesn't give a _damn_. Instead, he turns his attention on to Kaldur who had a dreamy look on his face and a soft smile.

He reaches out, cupping his cheeks as his thumb brushes lightly against those plump lips. It was a strange feeling he had when Kaldur pulls his thumb into his mouth, doing exactly as he had not too long ago. It was a satisfied feeling that had a weird mix of pride in it.

Perhaps because the Atlantean teen had done this without prompting and it was every bit as arousing as he thought it would be. So right now, he doesn't care that Clark had walked in on them. In fact, he half feels relieved it was Clark and half thinks the blue boyscout completely deserves it for taking it upon himself to open his door in his house without so much as a _knock_.

Still, he brings himself back and watches how contently Kaldur simply sucks on his thumb. It makes him wonder exactly what he was thinking.

Pulling the thumb out from his mouth, Bruce only leans closer to kiss him deeply, bringing a sound from the back of Kaldur's throat as the Atlantean leans in closer for a few moment before it was broken.

"Tell me about your family." Bruce said quietly watching the still somewhat dazed teen. "You don't speak about them much."

Doesn't seem as if Kaldur minds the change as he nuzzles Bruce's thigh leisurely before looking at him, resting there for now.

"I do not know much." He answers simply. "I only know about my mother."

"Your father?"

"I do not know him or if I have one."

That was a strange statement. It makes him wonder just how far off were those of Atlantis on the physiology charts. Most likely something he should've thought of. He'll remedy that. Of course on the heels of that thought the possibility he might be able to father children with Kaldur was a mixed notion.

He'll think on it more later.

"Then about your mother?" Bruce asks, shoving away some of the incessant thoughts and simply strokes that fine hair of his. "What did your mother do?"

"I do not know." Kaldur closes his eyes for now. He feels comforted by this. He likes this feeling that's settled over him, it feels safe. "My mother lives in Poseidonis. When I was old enough she would often leave me alone for months at a time because of her work. When she returns, she always brought with her books, food, and other oddities she finds on her trips." He paused thinking, "She used to tell me stories. Old ones no one really remembers or ones about the surface."

He smiles a little, "She was the one who spoke to me about this world. About how there was a sun and moon and stars. What stars were-what they all were. In that place, we do not see the sun, but it's rays barely reaches our walls. We know of a moon because of the effect it has on water. Stars, we only know because our book and our scientists tell us they exist. "

"Why did she leave you so often?" Bruce asks softly. He'll get to Clark eventually. The Kryptonian wasn't about to fly around and tell everyone about this. He needed to work this out first. "Was she the one that told you you must be ready to be able to lay your life down?"

Kaldur frowns a little but opens one light gray colored eyes-it looks a little blue or maybe green in different lighting- to study him before closing it again. "I believe she was searching for something or someone. I do not know what or who. But she did not teach me that. "

So it was Arthur that gave him that. Though it started from somewhere. He wonders what Kaldur's mother was up to. Something that involved him getting used to being alone and wanting something that was usually death sentence for others.

So how could she know that he would survive when most Atlanteans do not? His mind answered easily, that perhaps Kaldur wasn't a _full_-blooded Atlantean. Perhaps he was like Arthur and was half human. It answered many things there.

It also makes him wonder exactly what else Arthur was hiding. Unlike Oliver-who was a terrible liar to those that knew him well enough-, Arthur could lie convincingly enough. Maybe not lie but omissions are quite close and he never shares much in the way of who his enemies were or who they weren't. Bruce's enemies liked going around and messing up more than Gotham on more then one occasion.

Chasing Joker to Dakota City was one of the notable ones.

"What did you do with yourself when she was gone?"

The teen shrugs, "Read mostly. About this world, about magic, about anything I could get without going outside."

"Why couldn't you go out?"

"Because I was little then." Kaldur said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Because mother said that it was best if I learned to keep quiet and stay unseen. That isolation will make me stronger."

"But you went out?"

"Yes." Kaldur smiles a little, a hint of long-forgotten mischief tugs at his features, "It is how I met my friends-Garth and Tula. I hide them in my home when they were being chased by bullies from the local school."

Bruce nods a bit at that, "When will you be heading back to Atlantis?" He knows the answer, but still doesn't mind hearing it.

"Next weekend. I promised King Orin I would." He doesn't sound too happy about it but moves to kiss Bruce, "I am sorry I didn't say sooner."

"It's alright." Bruce pulls him onto his lap returning the kiss, "I just need to know."

To make a better plan.

* * *

><p>With Kaldur gone off with Dick to Mt. Justice almost an hour or so later, Bruce pours himself a drink and nearly tunes out Clark when the strongman finally came around.<p>

"What are you doing with him?" Huh, doesn't seem as if Clark has let it set in yet. "Not only is that Aquaman's sidekick, that's a _child_."

"You really do like to state the _obvious_." Bruce nurses his drink. "And I think you know what I'm doing with him, so lets cut to the chase shall we?"

"Bruce." Clark just can't believe this. He doesn't want to believe his friend-perhaps his best friend- was a _pedophile_. "Tell me you're not...you're not into children."

"I'm not into children." Bruce raises a brow, "Just _him_."

"Just him?" Clark frowns, "It has nothing to do with his age?"

"I would like to hand you an award for deducting that in record time."

Clark finally sits down, "Aquaman will not like this."

"Aside from stating the obvious that he doesn't have to know." Bruce looks at him, "I personally don't want to release him into Arthur's custody until I know why he's like this."

"Like what?" Clark frowns, "Seriously, if this gets out-"

"And it _won't_." Bruce gives him a hard look, "Clark, you know I never do anything for no reason."

Clark grudgingly nods but he doesn't like this. "What's going on?" He'll at least hear what he has to say. He deserves that much and plus if he really is just with Aqualad and no one else..it's not like he'll do that with some other boy or Dick. He makes a face thinking about his favorite 'nephew' like that.

Bruce waits a moment before he begins to explain in simple terms to the man of steel exactly what he believes is going on.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaldur."<p>

"Hm?" Kaldur glances up at Artemis while they waited for Batman to arrive with their mission. " What do you want?"

"Nothing, just..You seem _different_ lately." Artemis leans against the back of the couch watching him, "I know you're living with Robin and Batman now, but you look more relaxed."

"Am I?" Kaldur only gives her a hint of a smile, "Was I '_uptigh_t' as you would say, before?"

She frowns, "Not really, it's different though." She grins slyly leaning close, "Did you get a girlfriend? Or maybe a boyfriend?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"You _did_!" Her voice brought others into the room.

"What's going on?" M'gann hadn't been really paying attention, but now? She's wondering what her earth 'Sister' was excited about.

"Megan." Artemis stood up, "I think our fearless leader either has a crush or is dating. " She glances at him, "He's not being forthcoming about it."

"Are you?" M'gann smiles brightly, "That is wonderful news! Who is she?"

Kaldur decides to dully ignore them and read while the boys-well Wally and Dick- play on. Conner wasn't even paying attention to this since he was watching No Signal again.

"Come on, Kal, you have to tell us. We can help you here." Artemis said but glances at Robin, "Unless the Boy Wonder knows."

"Not paying attention." Robin calls without even looking at them before killing Wally for the thousandth time.

"Well is she from Gotham?" M'gann asked. "I mean since you're living there and all...?"

Kaldur gives an noncommittal answer and resigned himself to being badgered until Batman shows up with their assignment.

He's just a little surprised when he hears his King's name announced and sees him striding in purposely.

"Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur closes his book and rose form his seat, "King Orin. I did not expect to see you until this weekend." His expression changes to worry, "Did something happen?"

"Get your things." Aquaman said, "You are returning to Atlantis tonight."

"You can't do that!" Wally frowns but glances at Robin, "Can he? I mean, we have a mission!"

"Does not matter." Aquaman said, "Kaldur'ahm will be taken off the team."

Conner frowns looking at Aquaman moving to place himself between the blonde man and their leader. "And we should let this happen?"

"He is his king..." M'gann mutters but she falls into place at his side. "But he's our friend."

"Batman, you may want to be-" Robin began to say quietly but it seems the cape crusader appears anyway.

"What's going on here?" His eyes flicker from the teenagers formation to the king of Atlantis. Behind him, Superman shifts uncomfortably.

Aquaman didn't even flinch as he turns towards him, "I am taking Aqualad back. He's been here too long and has forgotten our ways."

"You are willing to break up families for this?" Batman wants to believe there's a logical reason for this. "He's doing well here and you've ignored him-"

"For his _own_ good." Aquaman said tersely.

At the moment it seems almost as if the two heroes forgotten that anyone else was in the room for the next few exchanges changed everything.

"His own good?" Batman spat, "What could possibly _warrant_ that?"

"He's dangerous." Aquaman narrows his eyes.

"How so?"

"Ask his mother."

Batman frowns, "His mother is alive. He said so himself."

"Kaldur'ahm's mother has been dead for the past _seven_ years."


	10. Chapter 10

An: Well, random quote moment that may or may not pertain to the fic!

"_Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in many societies_."- Willy Wonka (2005)

Though personally I like the 1971 version better.

* * *

><p>At this point and time, Superman herds the teenagers out of the room, but a shocked looking Kaldur could only be escorted by Red Tornado to his room.<p>

Leaving Batman alone with Aquaman under this new development. Reviewing his memories, he knows that Kaldur spoke of his mother but the teen has never mentioned her dead before. In fact he had said she_ lives_ in Posidenis.

Still he looks at Aquaman, "Enough of this. Just tell me exactly what the hell is going on."

Aquaman actually gives him something of a pitying look before breathing out, "You care for him."

"Why does that matter?"

"It _matters_ a great deal." He moves away walking towards the outside of the base. "Batman, I wish that I would not have to tell you this of Kaldur'ahm because he's still a boy and could grow to be a very great man. However that boy is damaged."

Batman says nothing but follows Aquaman out frowning as he does so. "What does this have to do with his mother? Why does he believe she is still alive when you know for a fact she's dead?"

Aquaman runs a hand through his hair before looking over at Batman once more before he began speaking, "We found him in Poseidonis living in a rubble of a home with odd trinkets and spell books. He...He was quite small then so we had _assumed_ he was no older then _seven_ at the most. It was his apparent age and obliviousness that saved him that day. We found him curled up in a room with a half eaten body of a woman that he called '_mother'_."

Batman pales almost visibly under the cowl, "Surely fish had eaten-?"

"They did but there were more.._human_ teethmarks when we examined it further. She must've been dead for less then a week or two and he hasn't been out in much that time as there was no food to be found." Aquaman rubs the back of his next, "Mera was delighted that we took him in. And in the coming days we prompted the idea that his mother was still there or had simply gone on one of her trips that he's told us about. We found out later that the woman he called 'mother' was _not_ his mother. In fact, we found evidence that she was a Xebelian that escaped the penal colony of Xebel."

"I thought you believed such a place was a myth."

"The royal family knows better then commoners. We encouraged that rumor so none would seek it." Aquaman pauses for a moment, "I ask again, do you have feelings for Kaldur'ahm?"

"Yes." A sense of dread was spreading as new information came and was being assembled in what he knew. It made sense. It was all slowly making sense.

Aquaman looks at him for a long while before saying, "I hope your feelings stay true, my friend. I was not able to offer him the kind that he wished for me to have for him. I had thought that perhaps one of the others his_ own_ age would do and possibly be able to fix what I could not."

"What are you saying, Arthur?"

"We discovered many things when he came to live with us. Some pleasant- he was as you have seen him when you first met. Polite and well mannered- and some...some were more _worrisome_." It took him a minute to figure out how to say this to Batman. "Kaldur'ahm needs guidance. He needs to be attached to someone and have something to live for. He is not a _bad_ child or even _malicious_- but he will attach himself to the person that gives him the most affection because he sorely lacked it when he was younger. It manifests in...a more sexual nature then anything else."

Batman wants to say 'he's using me.' but he knows it's not as simple as that. It's never as simple as that. His mind flashes back to the past five months and now he understands even more what Alfred meant earlier. Why couldn't he just told him that? Or maybe Alfred only scratched the surface?

"So the distance, the neglect was to protect you from him and vice a-verse-a?" He shook his head slowly, "But all it did was setup the next person to be his..lover."

"It was more than that."

"How much _more_ could it be?" Batman glances at him, "Unless..?"

Aquaman nods, "The other reason for leaving him here on land much of the time is to keep him out of the hands of the likes of Black Manta- his father- and of any Xebelian that might have escaped. My scientists had discovered that Kaldur'ahm is infused with much raw magical potential then he demonstrates. It is enough to-"

"Open the penal colony and set the Xebelians free to try and destroy you. Which is why he only has a year of schooling and it was not a coincidence that _Garth_ backed out of accepting the title of Aqualad." He finished, "Kaldur doesn't believe Xebel exists but I see why now. But why the change? Why bring him back to Atlantis if that will only lead you to keeping him there like a prisoner or being used by either the Xebelians or Black Manta?"

"I was being foolish and hoping I could reverse your influence on him." Aquaman answers, "As long as he is loyal and attached to someone or something, he is safe for everyone's sake. You were breaking that down but I see I shouldn't have worried. I'm relieved to see _you_ have replaced me in his eyes."

Batman struggles with this, "Tell me, did he kill his mother?" Cannibalism was acceptable as a last means for food. Kaldur must've been only _nine_ then. You could forgive that in a child isolated like that.

"The cause of her death is unknown. Though, it's been noted that possibly some of those teethmarks occurred _before_ she died. There are, however, many scars on her. Some from jellyfish stings." Aquaman said, "Kaldur'ahm had those as well, but thanks to my Mera, he's been healed of that." He looks away from the dark hero next to him, "Now you know the truth. Will Kaldur'ahm be accompanying me back to Atlantis?"

* * *

><p>He's lonely.<p>

The only other person he's ever seen in a while was Red Tornado who didn't speak to him. No one came to the door and he did not know how much time has passed.

Kaldur closes his eyes for now, trying not to think of the nagging feeling that he wants Bruce. He doesn't want to be stuck in here like this, but he stays- not because Red Tornado is guarding the door- because he knows Bruce would come for him. He _has_ to. Bruce was.._was_..

He squeezes his eyes tightly as something wiggles free from his memory. His mother, his pale haired- _no_, her hair was the color of fire. Or was it? It's confusing, but he knows she smiles at him and calls him, _Lux mea_- 'My light'.

He would like a light right now. Something warm. He opens his eyes and stares out across the nearly empty room and resists the urge to hug himself as he had when he was younger.

His mother was still on a trip. She _wasn't_ dead. She simply left without telling him and he was so _hungry_. That terrible pain that gnawed at him for three days alone in the darkness of their little home that was filled with fantastic things.

He didn't know how to hunt or where the food came from. He's not suppose to go outside when she's there.

Warm flesh is better. Cold flesh is tasteless. He hated eating it but he had been _so hungry_-

"Kaldur?"

His head perks up and he breathes out shakily getting to his feet and moving towards the tall cape crusader, wrapping his arms around his neck so he could reach and kiss it like he normally does. "Bruce" It almost sounds like a purr as he nuzzles his throat. "It is lonely here."

"I know." Truth be told, Batman has no idea what to do with Kaldur now. Every plan he's made did not exactly prepare him for this and he finds the situation far _too_ similar to Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship- minus _him_ being_ insane_.

"I want to go home." Kaldur looks at him but kisses him lightly. "It's cold and I'm tired."

Finally, Batman puts his arms around the teen, hugging him closely, "We will."

Kaldur smiles happily at that and nuzzles his throat muttering, "My heart, stay with me." He nips him lightly, breathing in. It's comforting and safe like this. It's safe, he's not alone, that black thing won't get him.

* * *

><p>Outside, when others were to have gone home, Robin leans against a tree staring at the base with a mixture of worry and confusion. Everything they heard-thanks to Conner's super-hearing and Miss Martian's mind link- was... it was crazy. Kaldur wouldn't have done those things. Though he had to explain to them that yes, he knew about Kaldur and Batman's relationship and no it doesn't bother him. He was more worried about what will happen after this. After all there's not many options here.<p>

The only thing he wants to know is- who the hell was Black Manta? More to the point exactly what was he? It's obvious he's Aquaman's enemy but it seems strange that he would simply leave his son. Not only that, how did Aquaman know that Kaldur is Black Manta's son?

Either way, he knows Bruce won't back out now-hopefully at least. He's too invested.

"So what now?" Artemis looks at her arrows nervously, "I mean...just..."

"We do what we have been." Robin said finally glancing at them. "He's still our friend."

"And your step-dad." Kid Flash mutters.

Robin shot a glare at him before going on. "Either way, friends don't abandon each other. Besides, he would do the same for us if we were in his position."

Standing up straight he glances over at them, "Lets go. We could go get some pizza or something."

* * *

><p>Kaldur can't help the sounds he was making around the gag that Batman put in his mouth to keep his moans muffled. Or that he can't reach back to him because his hands are tied too. In fact, he's kneeling off the side of his bed, shivering because now he was being spanked. For what reason, he doesn't really know or care other then it stirs up his lusts. He moans around the cloth in his mouth at the final slap across his firm butt-cheeks, which was sore now and red.<p>

He could hear Batman's heavy breathing behind him and feel those large hands running over his hips and waist, sliding up towards where his shirt had been pushed up, a wet line was left as he could feel Batman's tongue tracing his shoulder blades and to the back of his neck just as he pinches his nipples hard. It drags another moan from Kaldur, his hips pressing harder against the hard flesh that was currently pressed against him.

"You want this?" Batman's breath was hot against his neck where his gills flared out slightly sending more delicious shivers down his spine. "Do you?"

The answer he got sounded suspiciously like a 'Yes' before it dissolves into whimpers and other words he quite didn't catch but understood the urgency in them.

Aquaman had told him much, even after their main conversation had ended. Batman just finds it kind of _sickening_ in it's own way that Kaldur _literally_ needed to be kept similarly like a _pet_. Apparently something his 'mother' had done to keep him 'safe'.

But such thoughts are shoved aside when he thrusts hard inside of Kaldur. He wasn't going to think about those things until he was finished with him.

He wonders if it's possible to actually be finished at all with this beautiful puzzle beneath him, moving-or trying to- against him with those soft keening noises slipping out from him. Batman decides for once in his life, he's simply going to do something as reckless as taking this boy many times as he possibly can and worry about the world later.

He lets his senses become clouded and immersed in this, feeling the tightness of Kaldur's muscles gripping him-squeezing him every time he's fully inside of him. He listens, every little sound, every twitch and tremor Kaldur's body makes was almost like music to his ears. Music he controls and distorts with every thrust of his hips, slip of his hand over skin. The responses he got were immediate with the rising crescendo of a voice only hampered by the clothe.

No, this was his personal music. For his ears only when Kaldur's vocals hit that high pitch and the body hums with his release, shaking as Batman did himself inside him still.

He wasn't ready yet to let this go.

Even when he slips out, and rests for a moment, turning his Atlantean lover over and removes the gag from his mouth, he kisses him sweetly at first before deepening it, pulling him against this body. He'll make his body bow, yield, tremble with his touch and kisses. He'll make him beg far more then he had before until he was completely satisfied.

Arthur had said Kaldur needed to be bound to someone.

Bruce knew he wouldn't allow him to be touched by anyone but himself, ever again.

* * *

><p>An:... *Pets Kaldur.* Remember, Kal's not a reliable narrator sometimes cause he's nutso...Sort of. mostly.<p>

Batman in this- he needed to be oblivious to somethings (I mean really where's the adventure? D; Not to mention.. Aquaman's damn tight-lipped about his own secrets...).


	11. Chapter 11

An: So, I saw the new Young Justice. With the exception of the whole 'HEY SUPERMARTIAN" bits, I found it both amusing, Fangirling over Icicle Jr. (Poor Baby ) and the fact that Superboy looked like freakin' Vanilla Ice and he shows he has brains. (at least while not around the others apparently?)

Though I take offense to the whole 'kissing siblings' deal with the intentions that they were southern born. That's wrong. We of the south do not kiss our _siblings_ like that. That's what **cousins** are for damnit. Dx Get it _**right**_. Geeze the nerve of people.

Also- Poor Kaldur. xD; He's all like "I'm boooooored. When can I pull some awesome coolassmoves? What? I'm not...aw man.." Look on his face when he's making a choice for them to 'stay'. So not happy XD;

*coughs* aside from that, this fic. Omgs..it's turning into a monster. I blame my love for following random people in DC world. It's kinda like that annoying song "This is the song that never ends. It's just goes on and on my friend. " Yeah, just replace 'song' with 'fic'. At some point, I'll stop. Swear. Before it like becomes a zombie thing and all.. Til then, enjoy.

* * *

><p>David sits across from the woman, half wondering how the hell did she find him. No one is suppose to be able to find him, yet <em>she<em> had. Not only that, this _bitch_ had the _nerve_ to call him out. So here he was, in some random _shitty_ restaurant, drinking bad coffee with his hat lowered to cover his dark eyes that were glaring daggers at the woman across from him.

She was dressed like a fuckin' _principle_ from a school. Heavy-set woman with her hair short and a 'pleasant' smile that never reached her dark eyes. Yet she extruded something akin to 'dangerous' and 'deadly' despite how she appeared.

David's pretty sure this woman could've been useful with his other dealings- but that's what's brought him here to this shitty place because she called him out.

What the _fuck_?

"What do you want?" His voice was nearly a hiss as he picks up the nasty black liquid in a chipped mug and sips it. "Was that all necessary?"

"You're a rather hard man to find, David." She said but pushes a manila folder to him, "But I think you would find this worth it."

His eyes flicker to the folder than back then again before he reaches for it and looks through, "I didn't think your type still use these."

"In a world where technology can easily be hacked into, "She said sipping her coffee, "I prefer to keep papers. So much _easier_ to burn."

David stares at the sheets and frown even more. "What the _hell_ kind of game is this?"

"The fun kind." She answers before setting it down. "Listen, I don't give a _damn_ what you do with him. I don't care what you want or who you feel like _fucking_ over, but I do care about some of those prisoners coming up and trying to take over _American_ soil."

"So, you want me to kidnap him?" David tilts his head, "Are you sure you could trust me with that?"

She chuckles, deep almost patronizing kind of way, "Oh no,_ David_. You're not going after _him_. You're going after _these_." Another picture showing at least twenty-four shining items. "I'm sure you know what they are and where they are."

"What would you need with them?"

"That's on a need to know basis- which you don't need to know." She rose, "You have exactly _one_ month to deliver these items before any of those more unwanted beings do."

"Why?"

She has the most frightening look as if she is almost pitying him, "I thought you wouldn't want him to fall into the hands of those that wronged you. Not to mention, it would mean you lose your chance-wouldn't it?"

His lips thinned, "Fine, Waller. You win."

"Isn't it nice to cooperate for your country sometimes?" She turns leaving him to pick up the check.

David drinks the last of his coffee before he gets up. Damn woman thinks she can own him? He'll see about that. He'll get them all.

* * *

><p>At the moment there was nothing but silence as six figures darted through the forest along side a river. When they stopped below a willow tree before their target.<p>

Aqualad looks over at his teammates before nodding to Miss Martian to link them up as he moves towards the waters.

"_Remember the plan._" He reminds them, "_We get in and out. Nothing extra._"

"_More like Bats doesn't want us blowing up another factory._" Kid Flash snorts but pulls his goggles down. "_How many are there, Supes?_"

Superboy stares ahead, his eyes peering through the overgrown greenery to their target. "_At least a dozen or more. Five outside, five more inside plus someone on the roof._"

_"Miss Martian, take out the one on the roof and see if you can't blind the others to our presence._" Aqualad said as he slips into the cold waters. "_Make sure Robin gets in and out of there fast. We need to get that data back to the League._"

"_I don't need a babysitter._" Robin adds falling into position, "_I can do fine by myself_."

"_Just stick to the plan._" Aqualad says rather dryly before he vanishes underneath the waters.

It was simple enough. He cuts their enemies means of escape off- just in case- and then makes sure there weren't any other surprises here.

This would have gone smoothly, if it didn't horribly go wrong at all. Which it did- per usual really for their missions. With Bialya and that mission Red Arrow gave them at the top ten and nine spots of supremely terrible missions, this would rank just above their second mission.

Everything that could go wrong did go wrong and in the end, he was watching the factory burn as the others ran into the forests for cover towards the ship. He would meet them there later.

At least that was the plan until he came face to face with someone quite unexpected.

"Well, well." The voice said in a slow slurty drawl. "If it isn't the _little fish_ that got away."

Aqualad stares at her for a moment, "I do not believe we've met." He falls back into a fighting position. " But I do not have time for you."

"Oh _little fish_," She coos, "I think you should make time for our little _reunion_."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Artemis scowls as they regrouped back at the ship. "He was suppose to be here <em>five minutes<em> ago."

"Something's wrong." Superboy frowns, "M'gann, do you think-?"

"Searching." Miss Martian's eyes glowed brightly. "He's still there but there's someone else with him."

Robin breathes out, "Alright, KF, Superboy and I will go get him."

" But the data-?"

"Don't worry, I'll leave here." Robin was already leaving, "Lets go."

With the boys gone, the two remaining members of the team exchanged looks.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been regulated to support?" Artemis mutters.

* * *

><p>Aqualad grunts as he was smashed into the trees before sliding down to his knees. He he struggles against the pressure of the water that has him pinned, his tattoos glowing brightly as he concentrates on freeing himself.<p>

He doesn't get this woman or why she is so familiar with him. She keeps calling him 'little fish' like that was suppose to mean something.

It doesn't.

At least, he doesn't think it does. Still, he glares at the red haired woman and is somewhat startled as she gotten much closer to him.

She looks almost exactly like his queen. But _why_..?

"This is fun, little fish." She licks along the edge of her blade that held small splashes of blood on it. "I can't wait to take you back home."

"Home?" The pressure was slowly trying to crush a rib. He winces in pain, but schools his features again trying to look more annoyed than not. "I do not believe I would like it much there."

"You did once."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

She was about to say more when three explosions went off and two figures appeared in front of him. Superboy helps Aqualad up, his brows knit with worry and concern noting that the other teen was favoring his side.

In front was Kid Flash dodging the woman's precision strikes and trying to trip her up.

"Superboy?" Aqualad recognizes that as Robin from above somewhere, "Got him?"

"Yeah, lets go." Superboy ignores whatever protest Aqualad would've had. After all they had to get back to the ship.

"Alright, KF, lets get out of here."

Kid Flash only flashes a smile at the ruby-haired woman, "See ya, beautiful." And was gone before the woman could launch another attack.

It also doesn't help that smoke filled her line of vision and the area around her, blinding her to where they could have gone.

It was frustrating.

Still it confirms something she wanted to know. Her lips quirked slightly as she touches her earring, "Siren to Base. Made contact with our little fish." She turns walking towards the river, "The factory has been demolished. I'm sure it will piss off a certain someone to have it destroyed so. Now, how are the plans going?"

"_Well. We've located the first of the twelve crystals._" A female voice answers. "_Our second team has located the other three coins."_

"Excellent. I will be there soon. Siren out."

She sighs to herself, if only she could see David's expression when he finds out he's lost the game? Oh well, she's sure it'll be just as delicious when that traitorous whore of sister she has sees her and her armies.

Such at thought kept Siren smiling all the way back to base.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:.. I kinda feel a little sorry for Superman. His luck.. it's just not that great when dealing with me. D; Not much here. Swear it'll make sense. Eventually..even for me. Also, what in the world should I call this ship? Offhandedly I've been dubbing it somewhere between Batqualad/AquaBat/BruKal. Not sure what.. And why yesh, I made some art-like-stuff for this. All on my DA page 'course.

Anywho..enough pimpin' that out..

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Batman was <em>not<em> pleased. Sure he expected the factory they were heading to to be blown up to kingdom come. Yes, he's pretty sure that the wildlife reserve will not be happy about that. Having his Atlantean return injured for some reason and his son apparently unhappy even with the success of their mission- _not acceptable._

"An element we did not expect appeared." Kaldur mutters. He's sure that this will heal up in probably less then three days. The bullet wound was nearly gone now and so was most of the pain associated with it. "A woman that appear to know of me, yet I do not know her."

"A woman?" He glances at Robin, the others had been dismissed so that the three of them would be alone. "What woman?"

"Some red haired crazy woman." Robin answers, "She has some hydrokinetic powers similar to Kaldur's. It's possible she's from Atlantis."

Kaldur frowns, "What's more, she looks very much like Queen Mera. She could have passed for her twin."

"Something I will speak with Aquaman about." Batman finally seems satisfied that the two were alright, still...he doesn't like this development. "You both did well, even if it wasn't exactly ideal."

Robin smiles, "Had any doubt? Anyway, I better go tell them that everything's cool before they decide to 'check' on us." He paused, "Oh, what should I tell A?"

"I'll be running late." Batman had other business he had to handle as well. '_Brucie_' business.

"Alright." Robin nods before turning to leave. He thinks about saying something else, but decides it could wait. Besides, Wally needs to live for a _little_ while longer.

Once Robin was gone, Kaldur only looks up at Batman before moving to kiss his throat, as it had become his habit, nipping lightly and leaning further against him.

"What do you think that woman wanted?" His eyes were half closed, feeling the dark knight's hand slip down his side and between his legs. He gasps softly, pressing harder against his hand as his eyes flutter close now.

"You." Batman doesn't bother with lies at the moment. He needed his Atlantean to be aware of such things so he could stay safe. Right now, he was taking care of him, stroking the teen's erection through his wet-wear, listening to him try and stifle his soft moans. "But don't worry. _No one_ is taking you from me."

The belt came loose and the fabric of the pants shifted downwards as the dark gloves hand sought it's prize, pulling out the hard pulsing flesh. His strokes were a mix between quick and slow before he stops, lightly squeezing enough to draw another sound from the Atlantean's throat. Batman leans close enough to kiss him but doesn't.

Instead he mutters softly, "Who told you to be aroused when anyone _but_ me hurts you?"

"I'm-_ah_..- sorry." He curls up closer to him, shivering, "_Please_.."

"You're going to have to finish it yourself." Batman lets go, kissing him deeply before stepping back.

Shakily, Kaldur leans against the bed, watching him before wrapping a webbed hand around his aching flesh. It was like before when he was first spanked, only now...Batman's watching him and he's in a room where just anyone could walk in. Somehow, that simply heightens the thrill and his lusts even more as he strokes himself. Biting down on the often bitten lower lip to keep himself quiet. His pants fell further down his muscular legs to his calves as he leans further more back against the med-wing bed.

He doesn't close his eyes, but instead stares at Batman while he does so. He wants..he wishes Batman would take him, but he knows by know that he won't when he's displeased about something. His breathing hitches, he knows he's getting closer. Urgent whining sound frees itself from his closed lips as precum trickles out the tip of his cock and down his hand. He shudders, his eyes closing this time as the pleasure intensifies. Amazing how Batman could only watch him to make him like this.

It only got better when he literally could feel the older man next to him. Pushing him back against the bed. He stops, thinking-

"Keep going." Batman's voice was rough, deeper than before. Kaldur knows this voice. This was the voice that took him so many times, he didn't think he would _ever_ get up again. He _loves_ that voice.

He obeys too, still stroking himself, when he feels those fingers probe his tight hole, drawing a short gasp that deepens into a moan when two slip in. He can't _stand_ it.

He was shaking, trembling with the effort to hold off for a little bit longer to relish the feel of Batman's fingers pumping in and out of him. Intentionally hitting those nerves with expert ease as Kaldur soon _forgot_ to be quiet.

His words, a jumble mix of an apology, begging, and saying Batman's name like a prayer and a curse at the same time until he lets out a muffled cry-Batman's lips covered his, the kiss stealing his very breath away- as he came. Kaldur whimpers softly, still shivering when the kiss broke, looking at Batman with sedated half open eyes as his lips moved from the man's mouth to his throat, licking against the material like before.

Neither one seemed to care or take much notice of Superman, who once again, walked in on the scene and turns right back around.

_Was nothing sacred anymore_? Was his terse thought, even though he was aroused, he was immensely annoyed with himself about that.

* * *

><p>Bruce was in his office a day or so later, contemplating the rash of break-ins around not only their country but in other places. Indeed, it seems that in some cases nothing had been touch or taken, but in others a few seemingly worthless gemstones and coins with almost little value were the only things taken.<p>

It was a puzzle hat interested him greatly because the question was: What would you want with things considered 'junk'?

The authorities, of course, haven't connected one incident to another yet- at least not with the ones overseas.

But his thoughts were derailed by a phone call.

A very specific one.

"_Rich Boy_."

"Waller." There was an edge of a growl to his voice. There was no need to pretend when she's around. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"_I'm sure you know_." She said, "_How are your boys_?"

"Fine." He tensed. What could she possibly want with them? Or maybe-? "What do you want?"

"_Seen the news lately_?"

"Why?"

"_I have a proposition for you that may be of interest to you and your...kind_."

Bruce waits a beat closing his eyes before opening them. "I'm listening."


	13. Chapter 13

An: So a nice somewhat fluffish chapter here. Kinda.. Sorta. Also a nice switch from the usual. And some Robin/Kaldur Banter. After all, he's been with those guys for months. Something's gotta rub off.

* * *

><p>With Bruce away for the time being, Dick and Kaldur found time to work on their own little projects for a while before the two inevitably ended up in the media room. While living there for the past six months now, Kaldur has been thoroughly educated by Dick and Wally about video games and other cultural things that existed in pop culture. Of course, after learning what Rebecca Black's song was, Kaldur <em>disinclined<em> to learn much more about this..'_fad_'.

Or their books as many seemed pointless. Particularly he disliked Harry Potter for the simple fact that their mermaids are not mermaids. Their magic seems strange what with sticks- "In Atlantis, our magicians have no use for...sticks."- being waved about. Plus the sixth book- because once he's started reading he couldn't just stop- was..awkward at best however he did enjoy the villains back story immensely but wonders why in the end that no one simply removes either Harry or Voldemort from terrible conditions while still young. Surely that Potter boy had _more_ family somewhere...?

Or maybe he was just projecting?

In either case, he considers himself a masochist- aside from obvious reasons- when it came to the books. He should know better then to take a book Dick or Wally hands him without thought. The only good thing about this was that when the boys taught him to play video games, he had taken it upon himself on his spare time-when he could manage such a feat- to read the manuals and other instructional books on most of the games.

He's gotten to a point where he could at least beat Wally at _one_ game. Dick was a problem in the others. And Gods help you or anyone else when they start in on Halo and other games similar to that.

Batman has _never_ heard the words that Dick says that the other boys have heard.

Kaldur just learns new things every time he plays with them.

Currently, he was playing another fighter game with Dick and ponders how to approach this topic. It was obvious, even _Superboy_ could probably see this, how those two acted around each other. He's pretty sure that Bruce knows too, but is waiting on Dick to say.

"Just tell him." He says keeping his eyes on the screen mostly while mashing buttons in the correct sequence to get the desired combo effect. "It is not like he will have grounds to object."

"You don't know Bruce like _I_ do." Dick mutters, "It's _completely_ different when someone you think of as a son starts.._you know_.."

Kaldur raises a brow, "I would like to think he will at least _listen_ before he goes off to kill Wally." He frowns. He needs to pay more attention. His character just got shot twice. " I doubt he'll do that as well. Perhaps be a bit more protective of you, I think."

"I'll be_ fifteen_ next year." Dick grumbles, though he's not paying as nearly enough attention as Kaldur is to the game, " I should be able to date."

"In Atlantis, most start courting about that age." He agrees, "But they do so mostly with the parents permission."

"Mostly?" Dick smirks, "What? There's _actually_ protests against all sorts of unions?"

Kaldur shrugs, killing off another guy in the game. "They are here as they are there."

"Nicely cryptic."

"I try."

Dick snorts, amused at this. "And you've picked up on the sarcasm ball as well."

"You have _noticed_?" Kaldur glances at him out of the corner of his eye, "I wondered when you would've caught on to this, Richard-"

"Dick."

"- I've been doing so for the past _three_ years. But it seems to always go over your head."

"That's because when you do it, it still sounds _polite_."

"It's called being _subtle_. I would have thought you would've known that. Being _Robin_."

" And _red_ is really a great color for blending with _water._"

"At least I have not worn those _undergarments_ on the outside of proper clothing. In such..a _color_."

"Hey! Those were _aerodynamic_ and _essential_ to my kung-fu moves."

"...I cannot believe you defend that _atrocity_ or used the words 'kung-fu' in a _sentence_." Kaldur shakes his head. "I am _highly_ disappointed in you, _Richard_."

"Dick." His friend huffs again, "I can't believe you're _dissing_ my threads."

"I cannot believe you are _still_ speaking in such a way, given that you know over _five_ different _languages_."

"Yeah, well, you're dead now. So _booyah_!"

"You need to tell Bruce you are courting Wally." Kaldur finally says, not in the least bit annoyed, "And for reference, _'booyah_' will _never_ catch on."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was slightly awkward, at least that's what Kaldur perceives for Dick who was picking at his food. He, however, finished his polite dinner talk and his meal before finally getting a little tired- though amused- by this awkward dancing with Dick.<p>

"Well, I have to finish those reports you want. Excuse me." He got up, before pausing for a moment. Should he be kind and simply walk away? Well nothing would get done if he did that every time. "Also, Richard-"

"_Dick_."

Kaldur continued as if he didn't say anything at all, "-has something he would like to tell you."

With a pat on the shoulder for his young friend, Kaldur exits the dining room and slips upstairs. Well, that should get _something_ going.

* * *

><p>He was about finished with his reports when Bruce came to bed that evening. His brow rose, half wanting to know how it went and half not really wanting to ask. There were still certain things where they simply do not talk about somethings.<p>

So he was pleasantly surprised when the older man spoke. "How long have you known?"

"A few months. It is quite noticeable." Kaldur answers closing the laptop that he used for work only. " Surely you've noticed?"

"It's different when it's your child." Bruce doesn't seem to argue this but he nods undressing, "I have. I was hoping he would wait a little while longer though."

Kaldur hides a smile at that. Dick really did know Bruce far too well. Still he leans towards him tilting his head up. "The verdict?"

"I won't kill him, if that's what you're suggesting." Bruce leans over cupping his cheek, running the pad of his thumb across those sharp and prominent cheek bones. "Barry wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"How kind." He laughs softly and turns slightly into the touch. "As you were saying before? Something special tonight?"

"You'll see."

And ,Oh Great _Poseidon_, did he _ever._

Well, not literally considering his hands are bound again but this time he's also blindfolded. His lips parted, panting with a soft sound coming from him every now and then because of what Bruce was doing. It only heightens the pleasure, not being able to see what was going on but gasps when he feels something.

Something slick with oil pressing against his hole and he whimpers softly, thinking of Bruce. That it _must_ be-

Surprise sound caught in his throat when that something started to vibrate inside of him, causing the dark teen to shudder in response with a deep groan. It wasn't constant either. Whatever was controlling it was playing with him. Letting it go on just enough to toe him close to the edge before stopping, but in concert with Bruce playing with him. Licking along the underside of his cock, squeezing his sack just enough to get a strangled moan from him- Kaldur all but thought he was going to lose his mind to this.

He was _wrong_.

Kaldur turns his head, feeling the bed shift underneath him, whimpering at the loss of that warm tongue but gasps at the vibrations that suddenly started out of nowhere. He pants, moving a bit trying to help ease the pressure that's been building inside of him all this time.

"_Bruce_.."

But Bruce doesn't answer or say anything. Kaldur knows he's there, he could feel the heat of his stare on him, he just wishes-

Oh sweet _Neptune_, he could feel something hot and slick envelope his harden length and the deep groan that was distinctly Bruce's voice from somewhere above him. Kaldur couldn't stop himself from moving, he wanted something-_anything_- to just relieve this. The tightness was the real reason why he would most likely lose his mind now. And when Bruce moves, Kaldur lost all sense of reasoning or even knowing what he was saying at this point.

Bruce rode him hard, leaving him little time to even breathe with all the sensations that were hitting him. He didn't think he would last long- if he had such a thought in his head in the first place.

His moans deepen, he was so close to that edge that when Bruce's fingers pinched his nipples, which were in a similar condition as his cock-so hard it almost hurt, he could only gasp out some words slurred by the thickness of his accent that was hardly any intelligent sound as he came right then. Warmth splashes against his skin not even a moment later and he could barely hear anything over the raging pounding of his own heartbeat.

Kaldur gasps lungfuls of air, trying to calm down. Calm down so he doesn't have a heart attack-which is what it feels like. He was still trembling a bit when the toy was taken from inside of him and his bindings were loosen. He doesn't even bother to take off the blindfold but leans into the warmth that was Bruce's body. The kiss he was given was sweet and all the teen could do was relax.

He keeps his arms around him, he doesn't want to let go. He wants to stay entangled with Bruce now. He..

Bruce hears Kaldur mutter something and felt his expression soften a bit at it. Atlantean language was not his strong point, but he knows enough to know what his lover just muttered.

He just hopes he could say it_ back_ to him someday.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wanted to pick something up from the city and since Dick was at school and Bruce at work, he decided to tag along with Alfred while the older gentleman did the shopping. He found it always something of an adventure when he went with him.<p>

"Here is your half of the list." Alfred told him when they got to the store, "Normally I order most of these but it would be a good time for you to learn more of the finer points."

He nods slowly, "Will we go to the local flea market today as well?"

"Of course." Alfred smiles a bit. He knows, now at least, how important fresh food was to the boy. At least he wasn't trying to save the lobsters. Alfred could only imagine how that would end. Possibly not well. "Meet me back here when you've completed your list."

Kaldur looks at the list, adjusting his glasses somewhat before he heads off down the aisles searching for the items. It was almost like 'Find the Pearl' game from when he was younger. He remembers playing such a game with Tula and Garth. There was a small pang at the thought of them because he hadn't seen them in such a long time. Then again, he doubts they would _want_ to see him.

No, it was better this way. _Really_.

So occupied with his thoughts, he nearly runs into an older man browsing through the shelves.

"Hey." The dark man scowls at him, "You need to watch where you're going."

"My apologizes." Kaldur resists the urge to bow his head. This man had a strong enough presence to command such. " I didn't mean to."

Dark eyes flicker over the teen's face and outfit. Kaldur looked as if he attended some ivy league prep school. Expensive. Money. Of course everyone in Gotham who knows anything has at least seen his face once gracing the newspaper along side of Bruce and Dick.

"Aren't you that charity case-Kalvin something?" The man asks almost rudely. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Kaldur was highly tempted to not answer but seeing as the man was next to the items he needed he found he had little choice. That and the man doesn't seem like the kind to back away quietly. "I am _not_ a charity case." He says tersely, "And yes. I'm Kalvin Hyde."

"Hmph, you _sound_ proper at least. Not like those little _thugs_ running around here. Sounds like you have an _upright_ education with that Wayne guy." The man continues as if evaluating him.

Kaldur has no idea why this man would want to do that. "Excuse me, sir." He moves to take the spices from the shelf, "I must be going Mr...?"

"David."

"Mr. David." Kaldur nods, "It was a...pleasure." With that he turns quickly and walks away as fast as he could without trying to seemed hurried. There was something weird about that guy that just rubbed him wrong.

David only smiles slightly as Kaldur's retreating form turns the corner, "No, Jackson, the _pleasure_ is all_ mine_."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh, did I just drop a clue? I think I did. xD; Also total voice actor Refrence with 'Booyah'. Cyborg and Kaldur share the same voice actor. (which is kinda a head trip you know? Considering he voices two more people in Young Justice too.) That and Booyah is also something Static says in Static Shock.<p>

D: Sorry Kal, it seems it's caught on. '3'~ Surprised with the whole Bruce topping from bottom? Shouldn't be. It is Bruce after all. Possibly a preview (This is a preview?) of whenever Kaldur gets to be at least something on the same level as Bruce. =3 I've never been one for standard things...

Also- thinking of tacking on Superman's FML moments.

Like:

_Yesterday, I walked in on my best friend fingering his boyfriend and then walked out with a hard on. Problem, I'm a straight male engaged to my girlfriend of ten years. FML._


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Gah... this chapter and the next..not too proud of them. But meh, have to get it out of the way to get to the rest of the story. v.v;

* * *

><p>For nearly the next week and a half, the Team's mission has been nothing but recovering coins and lumps of stones that were 'gems'. Kaldur had viewed the coins once and remarks, "They look very similar to crests I've seen in Atlantis."<p>

"Maybe they're from there?" Artemis had said. "I mean, people are always finding things from the ocean."

"Or, one better." Kid Flash piped up eating around his powerbar, "It could've been before Atlantis sunk."

"Or cheap imitation." Robin smiled "Either way, the League wants them. I guess for study?"

"I suppose." Kaldur shrugged, "After all, such coins were common when the kingdom had been well..kingdoms."

Robin shook his head, "One of these days, Kal, we're going to have to sit down and have a story time with this."

"I would not mind telling such a story." Kaldur seemed amused.

At least until currently, he wonders why they were in Dakota City. It was their next mission- the day before they had been in Ghana and ran into one of the local superheroes there- he's never heard of him. Anansi, he recalls was the man's name. It had been rather..unusual least to say.

And now they were here.

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this." Kid Flash mutters as they exited the boiship, "But this is really cramping on my homework and game time here."

"You do homework?" Artemis raises a brow with a laugh, "That's amazing."

"Hey!"

"Can it." Superboy frowns looking around, "We don't want to attract any attention."

Aqualad nods in agreement, "Robin?"

"On it."

Their target, Alva Industries where two of the items they were looking for were located. It should be simple. Then again, Aqualad never thinks any of what they do as that. However, he would give that they haven't blown up or gave away their cover for at least two missions.

It's a record.

Either way he glances at Miss Martian, "Anyone else besides us?"

She shook her head, "Only three guards. One is on the top floor and the others are in a room together."

"Right. Robin?"

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?" A voice calls out to them.

They fell back into a defensive position. Artemis already had her arrow notched and ready to fly. Aqualad's weapons glowed dimly as they get ready to go into battle.

"Geeze, calm down. We're not looking for a fight." Another voice joined the first.

"Who are you?" Aqualad was ready to do what he must to make sure this mission succeeds. He didn't want to disappoint Bruce. Not like the last time-

"Whoa.. Static?" Robin grins a bit, "Dude, it's been a minute."

"Robin? Still short I see." Static lands on the ground, taking his disk and folding it, "Thought you would've grown a little."

"Hey." Robin frowns but glances over at the team, who were still uncertain. "Guys, chill. This is the local hero around here. Static and his friend Gear."

"I see." Aqualad relaxes a bit. If Robin knew them then it must be fine. He only nods, but Artemis still had the look of mistrust on her face. "It is a pleasure, even under the current circumstance."

"No problem." Gear said though raises a brow while Kid Flash seemed somewhat torn between wanting to know and not. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A mission." Superboy glances at the building, "Which we need to finish."

"Don't mind him." Miss Martian smiles. "I'm Miss Martian. That's Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad."

"Wait." The other dark teen stares at Aqualad with something akin to astonishment, "_You're_ Aqualad?"

"There is but one." He shrugs a bit, "We need to hurry. Robin?"

"Right. Sorry guys, we'll have to catch up later." Robin went back into hacking the systems.

Gear glances at Static for a moment before saying, "A mission to get into Alva's Labs?"

"It's none of your business." Superboy barks annoyed now.

"If you wish to be of some help." Aqualad said but turns to look towards the building, "Then watch our backs. We might run into some trouble."

Static snorts, "Dealing with Alva, that's always a possibility. But, you're in luck. Most of the Bang Babies are tucked away in the prisons tonight. We have some time to spare."

"Great." Artemis mutters, "Who sent the cheerleaders?"

"I'm in. We have a few minutes. It should be upstairs in the main office." Robin told them.

"Good." Aqualad gives the signal the the team disperses inside of the building.

Leaving Gear to turn to Static, "Do we really want to know what is going on here?"

"More like, do we have a choice?" His partner answered.

On the other hand, they really did not have an actual choice. Alva had returned in the middle of Aqualad and Robin removing the three pieces they needed. Two coins. Down in the labs, Kid Flash and Artemis quickly found the gemstone that was used for some experiment. Kid Flash thought it might be a ray of some kind, but other then that couldn't exactly elaborate on it. Their exit was not really a pretty sight.

One smashed window and a few mishaps later, Aqualad and Robin had gotten out of the building and he could see Artemis and Kid Flash following them. He frowns then.

"Where are Superboy and Miss Martian?"

"We don't know." Kid Flash pants, he was low on fuel again. "We thought they were right behind us."

Pursing his lips, Aqualad gave the coins over to Robin, "Meet at the ship. I'm certain Static and Gear will be around somewhere. Make use of them." He turns heading back. "I will find them."

"Aqualad _wait_!" Robin wanted to go after him, but could only do as Aqualad had suggested. He's sure that Gear and Static have had run-ins with Alva at some point.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aqualad searched the building, running into trouble eat nearly every turn. He silently is cursing his luck, but the items were away- that had been top priorty- now he was working on his second objective of getting all his team members out.<p>

"Need a little hand?"

Aqualad turns, slightly seeing Static as his back up. "Appreciated." Aqualad said but runs ahead, mentally calling out to see if Miss Martian could hear him.

It was the next level that they found the pair in a sea of what was nothing more than a mix of robots and guards.

"I'll take care of the robots." Static's hands glowed brightly before electrifying the robotic guards while Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy took out the rest of the guards.

"What kept you?" Aqualad obviously did not look pleased with the two of them, but they kept going. "You will explain this to Batman."

Superboy grunts something akin to 'whatever' but obviously looked guilty.

"Can the lecture, kids." Static looks ahead, "We got incoming."

"Great." Superboy grumbles, "Just what we needed."

Aqualad shared these sentiments, readying himself once more, when those guards were blasted out of the way by a red beam.

"What the?" Static exchanges looks with Miss Martian before looking back as a black shaped figure with a strangely shaped head steps out into the hallway. Red eyes glowing with promise of violence.

The reaction was instantaneous in Aqualad as a near growl came from the back of his throat and his swords seemed even sharper then before. Fear mostly was felt but hate had threaded in the ball of fire that was in the center of his chest as he hissed:

"_**Black Manta**_."

"So, I've see you have come here for the same reason with your little friends, Aqualad."

Miss Martian blinks a little at that, "Aqualad?"

"Just go." He said tersely, "_I_ will handle this."

"If you're sure, man?" Static hesitates. It was obvious to see that was some bad blood between the two. He had a distinct impression that he shouldn't leave the aquatic leader behind.

"Certain of it."

"Well..." Miss Martian nods slowly, not wanting to contradict the leader of her team before floating ahead with Superboy also hesitating for a moment but doing so as well.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad glares at him, "This isn't your normal stomping grounds."

"Even I need to extend my reach, boy." Black Manta laughs darkly, "Still working under that king of yours like a dog? Shame. So much _potential_ to be something more than that."

"I have no need of your sentiments." That would've been exactly when Aqualad would've attacked. If it hadn't been for Static swooping back and dragging the teen off. "What are you _doing_?"

"Keeping _you_ from getting into_ trouble_ with the big man." Static answers, "And if you try that electric bit, you'll find it really won't work on me."

Aqualad breathes out slowly, trying not to be sullen at missing his chance to truly defeat Black Manta. Instead he simply nods, "For that, I thank you. It would most likely to have been wise to simply leave it."

"You're telling me." Static comments, flying them back to the bioship, "What's the deal with you and that guy? Looks like you have some bad blood there."

"You could say that." Aqualad looks away and sighs inwardly as they landed. "Thank you all for your help." He offers the other teen a slight smile, "Even if we might have caused more trouble then not, for you."

"Nah, it's nothing we can't handle." Gear waves them over, "Anyway, if you guys ever come back to Dakota when you're not on a mission, look us up. We could hang."

"I'm sure." Artemis looks less than thrilled at the prospect.

"Sure thing." Kid Flash grins, "After that game you told us about will be out soon-"

Robin laughs, trying to relieve the nervous fear that held him for the past few minutes, "Man, I could get it even sooner."

"Seriously?" Gear stares at him in surprise, "Dude, that's awesome! You have to come back now."

"Eventually." Aqualad mutters, "Let us depart."

"Yeah, nice workin' with you." Static watches Aqualad and his team leave, even though he had a sinking suspicion that something was going down and that they would meet again. Possibly not on ideal terms. Then again when has it _ever_ been ideal?

* * *

><p>Kaldur took full responsibility for the entire mission. He hated disappointing Batman, but inwardly -having seen very little of the cape crusader- he doesn't mind it as much as he should have. He nods, slowly at the words but glances up at him.<p>

"Taking the fall for others isn't a healthy trait." Batman turns to leave, "You need to let them learn their own lessons and to keep your head. Even when you're facing your greatest enemy. Which is more important, Aqualad? Defeating your foe or ensuring the safety of your team?"

"The safety of my team." Kaldur answers quietly, "I am sorry. I have failed you and them."

Batman glances back at him for a moment before looking forward, "Return home. I think you all deserve a break for now."

Kaldur again nods, breathing slowly before turning, "Why are we gathering these things?"

"You don't need to know."

"But they are of Atlantean origin, aren't they?" He wanted to figure this out. "Why would they be here? Why are we collecting them."

Batman doesn't answer him as he simply walks away to the Zeta Beam and back to the Watchtower.

Kaldur is becoming_ frustrated_ with this.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stay still or stay inside. A lap around the sea-salted pool did little to work off whatever he was feeling. Instead, the Atlantean teen ended up walking around Gotham during the day in his guise of Kalvin Hyde.<p>

He doesn't know why no one will tell them anything and was becoming wholly sick of the routine 'you don't need to know' aspect. Even his King would not answer his questions- which was far more annoying then Batman not answering. At least with Batman he knew beforehand the man was secretive -even while living with him- and that was simply something that came with the territory, but _Aquaman_?

He had expected a little more trust there.

"Well if it isn't Kalvin Hyde."

Kaldur glances up, "Mr. David?"

The black man only gives the teenager a smile, "Fancy meeting you around here."

"I am simply out for the air." Kaldur wasn't sure what to do with this man. He had only ran into him once before in passing while with Dick and Wally out at a store. It hadn't been a problem then. He had friends to distract him from the meeting. Still it was polite to inquire about his plans, wasn't it? "And yourself?"

"Bookstore." David told him, "Some research. "

"Oh?"

"Yes, Marine life. I've always been fascinated by it." David told him and fell into step with him, "You're welcome to join me if you have no other plans?"

Kaldur considers his options briefly before nodding."Very well, I shall join you." He smiles a little, though still felt wary of him. "Though, I have a very extensive knowledge about certain marine life if you wish to discuss it?"

"That'd be fine, Kalvin." David's smile turns into something else as the two walked to the nearest bookstore.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Agh, once again not my best work. Hopefully it'll get better. *Especially after Homefront. I'm totally looking forward to a Kaldur-centric espiode Alpha Male. * Oh Kal, you can be my alpha (Or Superboy's..and Wally's, Robin's ..occasionally Roy's, or Bruce's) anyday.

* * *

><p>"If that is all?" Batman glowers a little watching the stocky woman look over the fifteen items in the case. "Or do you need more incentive?"<p>

"Hmph, I thought you could get all of them." Waller closes the case, "But I guess even your kind have limits." There was a slight twisted smile on her lips, "Either way, I'll keep the end of my bargain. Granted that these are _real_ ,of course."

"They are."

"I'm certain." She says dryly before turning to leave, "Say hello to your boys for me."

Batman's eyes narrows watching her, "I _will_ take you down, Waller."

"Mhmm." Was the last thing he heard from her.

Even Harley Quinn had more manners then that woman. But he'll resign himself to knowing she will keep her end of the bargain.

After all, he had other things to do then be at Waller's beck and call. Thinking about it, he winces slightly knowing he should spend some time with them. With this fun little 'race' that Waller's sent them on, there had been little time for anything but missions.

Maybe now he could breathe for a moment. Aquaman was busy with his part of the assignment and as long as the Xebelians didn't get their hands on the rest of the coins- which was the whole point of giving them to that banshee of a woman- it would keep whatever hell they intended from opening up.

At least that was plan A.

Plan B was a bit more elaborate.

* * *

><p>Now that the missions were done-for now at least- and he had half his homework through, Dick decides to investigate a few things himself. The appearance of Black Manta in Dakota City was something they had not anticipated. In fact, he didn't even know about it until the others told him. From what Superboy had said, it seems to be a hot issue with Kaldur and Miss Martian's assessment seemed to support this.<p>

Hacking into the Bat Computer was his side hobby. Bruce was always updating that thing, but Dick usually found somewhat into it. It was one of their things in keeping their secrets and files safe from others outside of their unit.

So now, he was searching through the files to find what he could about Atlantis, Aquaman and this Black Manta.

What he read, was something he had certainly not expected to find.

At _all_.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Kaldur kind of <em>hates<em> himself for wanting this _so_ badly. For wanting Bruce's attention to himself more than he thought he _should_. Part of him wants to make Bruce jealous in someway- anyway possible almost- just to know exactly how much the man cared for him.

Or that could be his needy side talking.

It doesn't matter right now though, he's on Bruce's lap in the privacy of Bruce's-_their_- bedroom. His webbed hands raking through that slicked back hair, messing it up as he presses closer against him. Wanting more even as he could feel the warm large hands dance across his skin, making him shiver.

No, he wants more. Kaldur can't exactly explain this feeling at all, but he wants _more_. More of-

"_Bruce_!" His gasp ends in a moan as those fingers found and slipped into his tight little hole, his head turning slightly as he moves against the hand. Neptune, he missed this. He missed everything about this. Even as he hisses softly at the bite around his left nipple and the tongue the tortures it relentlessly. "_Please_...!"

He's shaking, mostly due to the fact he hasn't touched himself since the last time they were together. It made him far more sensitive then before.

"I want you." His grip on the man was intense. "_Please_. I _want_ you_ inside_ me."

But Bruce doesn't say anything, in fact he teases him, with a light bite on the tip of his other nipple that was currently receiving attention as well, making hims groan and twist withing the older man's grasp until he couldn't really take it much longer. He messes up the front of the man's shirt when he came, trembling from the release.

However, his lover wasn't _done_ with him yet. New positions, new toys, and Kaldur could only voice his pleasures and desires until his throat was _sore_. Yet Bruce had not taken him.

Kaldur had idly wondered if the man was mad at him. This thought didn't last too long, because that's when Bruce _took_ him. It was with almost total _abandonment_ that he pounded Kaldur into the mattress.

Had the teen a thought, he would've believed that he heard the bed beginning to _break_. The only thing he could do now was hold on. Hold on until it was over, until he could pull his mind back from the insanity that was pleasure drowning all common sense and thoughts. Until he could understand why this occurred like it did.

But he _can't_ think of that. Kaldur _doesn't_ want to look too deeply into such things as Bruce gives him a final kiss that was not sweet and didn't seemed plan at all. Kaldur simply returns it, out of breathe and out of any energy he might have had later.

Instead, he simply lays there, collecting himself as sleep dances on the edges of his mind. Telling him not to notice Bruce's expression. Telling him that it was utterly _safe_ to sleep now.

After all, he had _Bruce_. What _more_ did he _need_?


	16. Chapter 16

AN: ...is it wrong of me to hope that Kaldur will stay leader even after the events of Alpha Male? (Praying he does so. No offense to Robin-loves my bird-boy- but...I couldn't take a 13yrold seriously. Even if he's ninja-awesome.) Also.. I'm not gonna lie. I love Kaldur/David's interactions. Bruce, you are in SO much trouble! Also- At this point Mera should be about eight months along ;3 For those that wanted to know.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get colder, Kaldur was a little thankful for it as he wanders around Gotham during the day. He knows better than to wander around such a dangerous city at night. He didn't really need to be as layered as everyone else was at the moment. He had been in much<em> colder<em> climates then this and wonders what to do with the allowance allotted to him by Bruce. In all honesty, with the exception of a few books and possibly a few articles of clothing, Kaldur had largely left the sum alone.

He was here, mostly because his team made some noise about waiting him to get out more and probably go shopping. It was also when he realized this land-dweller holiday was coming up. Christmas was something he was introduced to two years ago when he first arrived. His King had explained it to him and he thought it was very similar to some holidays from Atlantis. He understood it quite well, though the daunting task was to figure out _what_ to get everyone.

He smiles, watching the people in this holiday seems a little kinder then before, however he simply continues along the sidewalk. After all, Alfred was shopping in another part of the city and he could easily call for a ride if he wanted. Still, he glances at the shops, thinking what to get them. He honestly has no idea what to get them.

After all, it's pretty hard to shop for teens who could literally have _anything_ they want. He thinks about Tula and Garth and how they would've been amazed by this. He ponders a bit, thinking about it all before sighing deeply.

"Kalvin, I see you're doing a little shopping as well?"

Kaldur glances over at David and smiles a bit. Lately when he comes into the city, he's been visiting him at a local shop that David worked in part time. A record store, which incidentally, was where Kaldur had stopped a robbery.

"Yes, early I suppose?" Kaldur waits patiently for him, "I was unsure when the correct time it is to do that."

David laughs, pulling his coat around himself a bit more securely as they walk down the sidewalk, "It's never too early to do that." He told him, "Need a hand? You seem a bit lost there."

"Yes, that would be helpful." Kaldur admits, "They are hard to buy for."

"Big Daddy Warbucks and that kid right?"

"Who?" Kaldur blinks a bit, understanding that it was intended to be an insult to his lover and his friend. He just wasn't sure of the reference.

David stares at him, "I have got to get you to see more movies that weren't made in this decade."

"Is there a difference?" Kaldur smiles slightly amused walking with him, "And yes, my friends and adoptive _father_ are very hard to shop for."

David merely shakes his head, "Come on, kid. I'll see what I can do to help you."

* * *

><p>With Aqualad away, Robin turns to his teammates and breathes out slowly, "Alright guys, there's something I have to tell you."<p>

"Maybe I should call Aqualad back?" M'gann suggests.

"**_No_**!" Robin tenses, trying to stop his first reaction of stopping her. "I mean, it's about Aqualad."

"What about him?" Conner frowns, he doesn't like keeping things from his friends. Or talking about them when they're not present either. "If it's about him, he should have the right to know whatever it is."

"Not about this." Robin said breathing out. "He'll _flip_ out big time."

"What is this about Robin?" Artemis was getting a little tired of waiting, "Just spit it out already!"

"I hacked into the Bat Computer-"

"You call it the 'bat' computer?" Artemis couldn't help but laugh at that, "Seriously?"

"Shut up!" Robin swears he's not blushing but still looks away from her, "_I_ didn't name it! Anyway, you want to hear this or not?"

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

"It's about Black Manta..."

* * *

><p>With most of his shopping done, Kaldur sits with David in a cafe carefully sipping the hot chocolate that he ordered- on David's insistence.<p>

When they sat down, David said, "As a kid, I never used to get it like this."

"Really?" Kaldur tilts his head a little, "I believed that the whipped cream and chocolate shavings are optional."

"Yeah, but to really enjoy it, you _have_ to have the works. Everything down to the sprinkles." David flashes a smile at him. "Like I said, I had it once at this fancy charity party that some big shot felt he needed to throw for some poor kids without families."

"You are an orphan?" His dark brows rose with mild surprise. He thought it might be the case, but he hadn't been so sure.. "I mean-"

David shrugs slightly, leaning back in his chair and idly glances out the window, "My folks ..Well there's nothing really _good_ to say about them. I like to think they're rottin' in hell somewhere. With my luck, though, they might just be senile instead. But those were different times. Much different then for kids like you." He looks over at him. "Well, maybe not so much."

Kaldur thinks back, getting used to how hot his drink is, over history that he remembers of this country. It was a brief summary and he estimates that David couldn't be any older than probably fifty or maybe a bit younger. He wasn't sure if there was a tactful way of asking him.

"How so?"

David chuckles, "You kids these days have _no_ sense of _pride_ other then what you can buy or the latest toys. You care little about anything other then _yourselves_." Shrugging he glances out a window, "But I suppose my generation had something to do with that and the one that followed. We spoiled you all so much to forget past hurts at not having anything."

"Though you are generalizing a bit much." Kaldur remarks glancing at his book-he couldn't resist picking up a few that interested him. Two philosophy, one on chess, video game magazine and one fictional book that was recommended to him by a store clerk. David seemed to grudgingly approve of it because of the author's name-Octavia Butler. Said something about 'supporting ourselves there'. Kaldur has a little idea of what he meant.

He has a feeling he'll know for certain now.

"Not all in my generation are like that." He adds flipping through the book. It seemed interesting enough. "However, I would like to understand more about what you mean."

"Hmph." David sits up and studies him, "You honestly have no idea do you, kid? Where the hell are you from?"

"Another country." Kaldur was being vague. His origins under the persona 'Kalvin Hyde' were exactly that as well. All fabricated of course by Bruce. "It's quite small. However, I was very small when I was separated from my mother."

"Really now?" For some reason this really gets David's attention, "How old were you?"

Kaldur shifts in his seat a little, stirring in the whipped cream and chocolate shaving into the drink. "They say I may have been nine. Probably younger."

"And your old man?"

He shrugs, "I do not know if I even have one."

"_Of course_ you do!" David said that a bit more forcefully then he intended, "Maybe your mother was resentful of him for being gone for so long. Or it could be that he was killed-any number of things."

"Whatever the reason was, I do not know of him or anything connected to him. Effectively, he does _not_ exist." Kaldur adds but frowns a little.

"You're not even a _little_ bit curious?" David ponders for a moment watching him. Watching and waiting for his reaction. "I mean, _all_ kids are curious about their parents."

"Not specifically." Kaldur finds he doesn't like this line of questioning. It made him think far more inward then he wanted. "I have..wondered why I was so different then others in my ..community. However, it did not seem important."

"I see." The tall black man drank his drink, ignoring the stinging pain from drinking too fast. "You know, kid, you have possibly got to be the _weirdest_ little brother I've ever had the chance of meeting."

"Brother?" He's heard this before. Though normally from Wally to Dick. It was still odd hearing it but then again hearing it from an elder was even stranger. "Are we related by any chance?"

David smirks, "You _could_ say that. But I meant it as the fact that you're like me. Of course, others could use it in a more religious meaning if they like. It's to show you have something in common. Be it ancestry or interest."

"So," He smiles slightly amused, " we're brothers?"

"Only if you want." David drains his cup. "Brothers look out for each other, no matter what. Like a team, wouldn't you agree?"

Thinking on it, Kaldur nods, "Yes, most definitely like a team."

"So, kid, ready to finish shopping?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>AN: Hm.. David is probably more sophisticated then this, but hell with it. xD; I'm picking and choosing things from canon (As if there is a such thing with DC. I mean damn guys. How many times have you jumped dimensionsuniverses/remade things? Dx; It's hard to keep up.). So expect other surprise.

And...oh gods.. this may turn into _another_ **30** chapter fic T_T; *Why do I do this to myself every time a good thought comes along?*


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Saw Homefront. Liked it overall, but dude... ;3; Does no one care that Kaldur could've died too? *It's like Bereft all over again. * Except Artemis. Apparently she cares. *Triple bonus points for the Archer.* I guess he has a thing with archers? Ooh, new OTP3! Roy/Kaldur/Artemis. *coughs.*

Anyway...another chapter! and..uh.. yeah!

* * *

><p>Batman realizes something is quite different with Kaldur when he sees him next. Which is a week later, after being sucked into another dimension-again- and having to solve another puzzle- once more- after tricking the bad guy of the week- seems to be a month for them - into doing something incredibly stupid and giving him an opening that would send his team back to their original homeworld.<p>

Of course, this also comes on the tail of him bringing home a seven year old kid by the name of Jason Todd after the kid took the wheels off the batmobile. This was when Kaldur was still out with Alfred and Dick was busy at Mt. Justice. He expects that this will not be entirely easy to break the news to the others but he believes that they wouldn't turn down an orphan-

"Hey, Bruce!" Jason's head pokes out of the kitchen. Even small as he was, this kid had some brass. "Think I could have this too?"

"Don't ruin your dinner." Bruce mutters inwardly wincing as he thought back to how Alfred used to always scold him like that. Speaking of which, he hears the side door opens and moves towards the kitchen where Alfred always came in when he's recently been shopping.

"Looks like we have a guest."

Bruce walks in, "This is Jason Todd."

"Hi." Jason mumbles around the piece of chicken he's found. He seemed more concerned with food at the moment then making good impressions.

Kaldur looks from the boy to Bruce and raises a brow. "I suppose he has a room now, yes?"

"Wait." Jason's eyes became wide as he looks up at the three of them, "I get my own room?"

"Hey, Alfred? I hope you- who is _that_?" Dick apparently had just arrived as well. " Tell me you did _not_ kidnap him." He glances suspiciously at the black haired man.

"I did not kidnap him." Bruce resists the urge to act like his charges and instead simply leans against the doorway and introduces everyone to the seven year old. Who seems now more attentive then before.

Kaldur wonders exactly how this was going to work out for all of them.

Either way, he intends to spend the night in his own room. He simply had far too many thoughts in his mind that needed to be sorted out. Too many questions and it bothers him a lot.

Especially when he knows it has something to do with Atlantis and no one is telling him anything.

* * *

><p>Kaldur lays back on his own bed a bit after dinner, flipping through a few tactical maneuvers from the league's past victories. Though in all honesty, he doubts it would be useful. The League, he admits, hardly was organized until much later when their numbers simply grew too big to not be.<p>

Then again, he couldn't concentrate on the words or strategies much. His mind was still filled with things that happened. It was enough to give him a headache, so he shuts the laptop down and simply reaches for the Ipod that Dick had helped him order the first week he was there. He stuck the ear buds in, putting the music on random and repeat for now. With it flowing in his ears, he digs in his pocket and pulls out the number he had been given. David had told him he could call at any time if he wants to talk about anything.

To quote: "It ain't like I have a lot to do, kid."

He wonders whether or not to tell Bruce about this or anyone really. In a strange and almost selfish way-something he tries not to indulge in- he wants to keep it a secret. David was something that he never has to share with anyone. Not with Dick-and now Jason-, the Team, none of the other students from the Conservatory, Garth or Tula.

It was his and his alone. For that reason, he values simply having the number.

However, he feels guilty for not saying anything. Like he was_ lying_ but he knows he hasn't been. It's simply that Bruce or no one else has ever thought to ask if he's met new friends or not. Alfred, though, he knows he has a new friend of sorts. Someone he drinks coffee with now and then. Kaldur wonders if the elder has ever mentioned it to Bruce. He's certain that there is little that those two didn't keep from each other.

It was something of a sudden realization that he _wanted_ Bruce to ask. To find out he's keeping something from him. He really wants him to be jealous, but he doubts it'll _ever_ happen.

With a groan, he closes his eyes and puts the number away, "What is the matter with me?" He mutters in his native tongue, "I should not act like this. I should be grateful. I _am_ grateful for whatever he gives me. It's enough. More than that."

Rolling over onto his side, his back towards the door, Kaldur listens to a song that David recommended to him to get. It was old-something from the late sixties maybe? Or seventies? He doesn't really know, only that it was slow, deep voice. Crooning something about love and heartache. David had said there were lots of songs like that from 'their' people. A lot of great songs that people in the present take for granted or misuse-as he calls it.

"That crap rap and hip-hop holds _nothing_ to the classics." He had said to him once, "I remember when Hip-hop first started. It was something _positive_ about life and getting somewhere. Now it's all the same thing. _Crap_ and more _crap_. Kids simply don't listen to the_ real_ meaning of things anymore. They don't sing about anything _important_ any more. "

Kaldur sometimes thinks that David has issues with not only his generation but the world as a whole. He's always so angry at everything and nearly anything but things that have to do with the sea. When they talk about such things like marine life and all, Kaldur can forget how angry the man really is and concentrate on that. Though he doesn't know about a trip to the aquarium that's coming up soon, he was willing to put aside his Atlantean pride and instinct to try and free those creatures to spend that time with David.

_For a human_, he mused, _David knows quite a bit._

The song switched to something a little more happy, perhaps the same singer if Kaldur cared to look. Still about love though and about getting together. He hums a few bars of it, muttering the lyrics as best he could before stopping and simply listening to the song.

Whatever anger or other things that David had, Kaldur likes his taste in music.

* * *

><p>After Jason had finished his breakfast, Alfred and Dick were going to take the kid out to get him some things-most importantly things he would at least wear and like. Wally had said he would meet up with them in the city since he was rather curious as to what the newest 'bat' looks like.<p>

Which left Bruce and Kaldur at the table with an uneasy silence that hadn't been there before. Bruce glances over at the Atlantean teen who was glancing at his reports for his online schooling while working on a bowl of oatmeal he found rather pleasing.

Bruce knows that Kaldur's been frequenting a coffee shop and meeting someone there. The tracking device he kept on him told him how many times he's frequented a record store and the cafe just down the street from it. It was unsettling even more when he did a little digging that he couldn't find much about the man.

Actually, he considers it _dangerous_.

He just wonders why Kaldur hadn't mentioned this man or anything else to him.

"Who's your new friend?" He decides not to beat around the bush. "Alfred says you've been going out more often."

"Just someone that shares my interest." Kaldur doesn't even look up at him. "Is that a problem?"

"What's his name?"

"David."

"No last name?"

Kaldur finally glances at him with on dark brow raised, "_I_ do not have a last name."

Point made then.

"_Most_ people living on the surface usually have one." Bruce's tone was dry as he picks up his coffee, drinking a little of the lukewarm liquid. "How did you meet? What exactly-"

"Did you do this to Wally as well when he befriended Richard?" Kaldur stops doing everything and simply leans back in his chair looking at him. "Forgive me if I'm not forthright with you." He pushes his chair back to get up, "I must finish this work, if you would excuse me?"

"Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur was trying hard not to respond to that. With how he said his name like that. It brought all sorts of feelings along with it. Still, he turns to him, "Yes?"

"Are you flirting with him?"

That was utterly _laughable_. Though it sparked something in him that seemed _happy_ enough that Bruce didn't like his outings with David. Mostly because he actually feels that this was the _only_ way to get through to him. He _hates_ that, but ...

"Why?" He was closer to him now and looks down at him. "Afraid he will charm me away from you?"

Bruce's eyes narrows slightly, "_Should_ I be?"

"I would not know how to answer such a question." Kaldur leans close and settles his hands on the older man's shoulders. "What do you think, Bruce?"

"I think you should stay away from him." There was something different with him, Bruce was just deciding what it could be.

Kaldur just kisses him deeply and doesn't resist when Bruce pulls him onto his lap. He breaks the kiss, biting Bruce's lower lip lightly before actually looking at him. "He is just a_ friend_. Nothing more."

"There's something strange about him." Bruce's hand slips underneath the sleeveless shirt, his lips pressed against Kaldur's temple. "What do you really know about him?"

"He's an orphan." Kaldur shrugs but doesn't add that David doesn't like Bruce or anyone else actually. "I don't really know all that much about him. But then again he does not know much about me as well. We speak mostly about marine life and music." And the occasional rant about society.

Bruce still wasn't pleased. He doesn't like this. He doesn't like any of it and resolved that he should find out more about this 'David' now that he has the time to.

After all, no one gets this close to his family without being at least looked at-thoroughly.

After all, if it wasn't for Barry- well wait. Even with Barry endorsing Wally, Bruce checked his background thoroughly enough before he felt it was fine for Dick to befriend the boy.

His lips thinned a little as he studies Kaldur's face. Unblemished smooth brown skin with high cheek bones and slightly slanted eyes to give him a more exotic look. Like those eyes of his weren't enough and needed to be emphasized. He could only imagine what others must think of him.

He doesn't care much for his imagination.

* * *

><p>Clark is currently wondering how his luck ended up being this way. He had flown over to Gotham City to talk to Bruce about something of great importance that was connected to Aquaman's territory showing up all over the place, and was even going to swallow his pride and see if he could talk to Super-er..Conner this once.<p>

What he had not expected-really though he should've learned his lesson- was to hear Kaldur's passionate moans muffled by something and Bruce speaking to him in such a way that made the Kryptonian standing outside the manor blush completely to the_ roots_.

He pushes his glasses up and sighs in annoyance. Really, when do they not do this? Every time, it's like they had a '_Clark will be here soon. Lets have sex_' radar on them.

Then again, knowing Bruce that might not be _too_ far off.

So for now, he tries to turn off his Super hearing and waits patiently for it to all be over.

Thank gods Dick wasn't home. Clark couldn't imagine what the boy would think of this!

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Clark. Why do I make you walk in on them all the time? Oh yeah, because it's cute. =3<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Kaldur didn't promise that he wouldn't see David, mostly because Bruce didn't mention it and because he didn't see the harm in it. Currently, it was the weekend and he was down in the kitchen with Alfred, eying the sugar and salt containers with suspicion.

As it so happened, he's learned that Jason was a bit of a prankster at heart and being that the boy was only seven years old he thought it was a fine thing to switch the container labels so perfectly that in all honesty even Alfred scratched his head at this switch, having not recalled placing them in the wrong container.

Of course, this wasn't before Dick came down for some cereal with Jason peeking around the corner barely able to contain himself when the current Boy Wonder made the mistake of adding 'sugar' to his cereal.

"What the-?" Dick's eyes had narrowed at his food before pushing it away, "I thought that was _sugar_!"

"As did we." Kaldur had said before lifting the glass of 'sweet' water to his lips. "It seems you fell for it as well."

Dick glared at him, "Why _didn't_ you warn me?"

"And fail to see the look of surprise on your face?" Kaldur smiled slightly, "But I am sure you'll find the culprit- isn't that right Jason?"

"Jason!" Dick had several things in mind to retaliate for his breakfast being ruined. "Get back here!"

"As if you could catch me!" Jason's voice was somewhere in the manor.

Kaldur shrugged and turned back to his drink. "Remind me to try everything before I actually sit to eat."

"I doubt this will happen again, Master Kaldur." Alfred shook his head, "Master Dick was never so...rambunctious." Still, the butler with a million skills set the bowl of oatmeal before him, "I see you will be leaving this morning?"

"Yes." Kaldur blew on the spoonful of oatmeal, "I am to meet my friend at Gotham aquarium."

"The same one from the cafe, I see?"

"Yes." Kaldur ate slowly and quietly but glanced at him, "He is only a friend."

"I believe you." Alfred moves around to right his kitchen, "I simply am cautioning you that it may not appear like that to others."

"I have no interest in him like that." Kaldur doesn't like the tone but then again he wouldn't expect less from the man that basically raised Bruce. "He is more like..an elder brother." He pushed his oatmeal away, "Is it hard to believe that?"

Alfred wants to roll his eyes. Youth. They're always so _dramatic_ with everything-even Master Bruce was like that. "I am not judging you. I am only saying that you need to be conscious of yourself and your surroundings." He turns back to him. "You are no longer anonymous, Master Kaldur. You must understand that when you step outside into Gotham City that you _also_ represent the Wayne family. It wouldn't do for you to be seen so often in the company of another that is not associated with the family in some way."

"Has something come up?" Kaldur honestly hadn't thought of it like that but seeing Alfred push some news paper in front of him made him shift uncomfortably.

He doesn't know when it was taken, but it was a photo of him and David with their back turned looking at something through a window. There was a question over who David was and why Kaldur hung out with him so often. For a moment, he felt the deepest rage at having such a_ simple_ moment ruined because of nosy people. How could they speculate over something they have no idea about? Why do they even care?

He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath. "Bruce cares little for what they say."

"Master Bruce is also an _adult_ male with the reputation for being what he is not." Alfred reminds him, "Master Dick, you and Master Jason do not have such luxuries to ignore the drabble yet. They can still take you away at any given moment if they feel incline to."

"But they don't." Kaldur looks from the paper then at the elder. "Because of his money."

"One could say that." Alfred allows, "Now finish your breakfast and hurry along."

He nods but doesn't feel as good as he did this morning when he woke up alone.

Life, he realized, has become far more complicated then he thought.

* * *

><p>Kaldur had been wrong when he steps inside the aquarium. It was spacious, huge and it reminded him of home. He looks up as sea creatures swam leisurely over head in their tank, while he and other were safely enclosed in a walkway of sorts. Honestly, he never thought that humans would put so much effort into something like this. From stories he recalled his king had told him of them, they were usually huge tanks that were cramped with living animals.<p>

He wonders now if that had been King Orin's memories of when he was younger or something.

Still, Kaldur kept glancing behind him, wondering if someone would take a picture of him with David. Ever since Alfred showed him the paper that morning, he's been far more paranoid about his actions. Taking care in pushing up his glasses with his fingers closed as to not show much of his webbed hands.

"This is my favorite." David was saying as they watched a giant manta 'fly' over them. "Gentle as can be, even though it looks kind of evil, doesn't it?"

"Their tails are poisonous and can be lethal when threaten." Kaldur replies, "But I agree, most of them are quite gentle and even kind. If you wish to think of it like that."

David smiles slightly, "They give birth to live young. That's sort of rare, isn't it? You know, I should take you down to the aquarium in Georgia. It's far bigger than the one here."

"Is it?" Kaldur's eyes widen slightly, "How much bigger can it be?"

"Three times as big. Biggest aquarium in the world." David adds before turning to lean against the railing, "What's with you, kid? You've been looking over your shoulder like some spook is about to jump out at you."

"It feels like it." Kaldur sighs softly, "Reporters have been tracking me, apparently. I did not know I was of such an interest to them. I am barely interesting to others."

The older man snorts, "Don't pay them any mind. They're just bored. Gossip is all they have as their living, so they'll make up stuff even if you're not doing anything." Rolling his shoulders he stands, "So, want to check out the starfish?"

"Starfish?"

"They have a pretty decent collection."

* * *

><p>By the time Kaldur returns home, he notes that the manor is extremely quiet. That's fine, that either means that they're in the Bat Cave or that Jason and Alfred are the only ones home because the others went on patrol.<p>

It might be better that way.

"Welcome back, Master Kaldur." Alfred said coming from the kitchen, "I've taken the precaution to hold dinner for you."

"Thanks, Elder." Kaldur smiles slightly knowing how Alfred would usually just raise a brow at that. "I am sorry. The trip seemed longer then necessary."

"Indeed. Master Bruce and Master Dick have already gone on patrol and Master Jason _should_ be in bed."

Both heard a faint squeaking sound from the stairs as a sign that the boy hadn't really gone to bed yet.

"I see." Kaldur mutters, "I will wash up before eating, I suppose."

"Indeed." Alfred nods though glances, "Might I inquire why you are so late?"

Kaldur simply grins, "Some people are notoriously hard to shop for."

The older man laughs softly before turning, "Indeed, sir, they are."

* * *

><p>Before going to bed, Kaldur checks in on Jason to see how he was doing and was mildly surprised to see the boy was still awake.<p>

"Jason, why are you still up?" Kaldur walks in towards the bed where the boy sat. "It's past your bedtime."

"I'm not sleepy." Jason replies stubbornly, "And Bruce has a lock on the stuff so I'm bored."

Kaldur considers this for a moment before sitting on the bed next to him, "How about a story? It usually works."

'I'm too _old_ for kid-stuff!"

He laughs softly, "Well, I do not know what kind of stories you have heard, but I assure you that mine will not be...'kid stuff' as you put it."

Green eyes watch him suspiciously before he nods, "Ok, what kind of stories?"

"Adventures I have had the pleasure to go on with my king. Even stories from Atlantis-"

"Atlantis isn't _real_. It's made up." Jason frowns. "Isn't it?"

The smile on Kaldur's face would've let anyone know that he was going to take great pleasure in correcting the child's perception of things.

"Atlantis is real." He told him, "I'll tell you how it became a myth in this world. In ancient times..."

Jason listened as attentively as he could before sleep began to get the best of him. Having fallen asleep around Arion's adventure- he likes his story more than the one about Arion's parents- Jason was curled up against Kaldur's side.

Amused, the teen simply puts the boy to bed, tucking him in before moving to leave. When he wasn't being stubborn or a terror, Jason was actually kind of..._sweet_. Kaldur had decided. Still he'll have to watch what he eats in the morning.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>"Are you still tracking him?" Robin doesn't even glance at Batman while they were perched on top of roof watching the city. "I mean really, he is a trained warrior-right?"<p>

"I'm only making sure."

"I see."

"How is _Kid Flash_?"

Robin blushes deeply, "At home. You really _are_ a bad influence."

"I didn't tell you to track him either."

"Guess that's how we show we care. By stalking." Robin laughs softly, "Anyway, it looks pretty quiet tonight-"

Robin had a feeling he shouldn't have even tried because just as he was going to finish that sentence a scream broke out and he grabbed his grapple. "I can't believe I jinxed that."

Though, he could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Batman's face as he leaps off the building.

Life just kept getting _stranger_ as he kept living.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Ok, so this is the longest chapter ever *currently.*

Also... I can't wait for Friday~! Kaldur baby, if the team ends up hating you, You can come live with me.

;D

* * *

><p>This was one of the few things that Kaldur does not enjoy. While keeping an eye on Jason, he had to suffer polite conversation- again- at some Christmas party that Bruce insisted they all go to, giving Alfred another night off.<p>

Dick had disappeared somewhere into the crowds- probably found someone he knew or something- leaving him to chat politely with a woman that was far too close for his own comfort. She smelled of something obnoxious and had something of a shrilly laughter that he forced himself not to wince at every time she laughed at her own joke.

It was almost _painful_ in a way.

"So, Kalvin- is it alright if I call you that?" The woman smiles at him.

"Hyde." He mutters looking around again before spotting Jason. He frowns to himself, noting the child was eating far too many sweets.

"My bad, Hyde it is then." She corrects herself, "So _Hyde_, how is it to have a father like Bruce Wayne?"

"I am fortunate." He really wishes she would back up. He had no desire to speak with her but knows it's impolite at this juncture to brush her off yet.

She didn't seem to like that answer so continues, "There's rumors that say you're a meta-human."

"What's a _meta-human_?" He gave her his best confused innocent look, "There are no words in my language for such a thing. Ah, if you would excuse me miss, I have to look after my brother. " He bows slightly to her, "Have a good evening."

He had to stop himself from nearly _running_ to the buffet table to escape that woman. Something about her just didn't sit right with him. Or it could be that she was being quite nosy. Still, he stops Jason from eating another sweet he didn't need.

"_Hey_!" Jason glares a little at him, "I was going to eat that."

"You don't need any more." Kaldur puts it back, "Try some of the fruit and cheeses at least. "

"But-"

"They're still sweet but less cavity rotting." He picks up a napkin and starts getting a few fruits, "And you can almost never go wrong with cheese. It's one of the few foods I like."

Jason still looked as if he was about to mutiny against that, but nods reluctantly. "Okay..."

Kaldur only smiles at him, "Come, lets go find a place to sit for a while."

Once found, they fell into an easy silence while Jason ate glancing casually up at him then away. "Do we always _have_ to come to these things?"

"Sometimes." Kaldur answers sipping his iced water, "It is the only thing Bruce asks us to do."

"But it's so _boring_." He complains, "Everyone's_ older_ then me! And those other kids are so...so.._annoying_."

Laughing softly, Kaldur glances at him, "Perhaps if you were to befriend them, they would be less boring with your influence?"

"I don't know." Jason kicks his feet a little pushing a grape around the napkin.

"Think of it this way, " Kaldur looks out into the crowd, "It must be better then sitting around and waiting for Bruce to be ready to leave at some acceptable time."

"I guess..." Jason still didn't think so.

"Hey guys." Dick finally appears with a red-haired girl that must've been a year or so older then him. "I want you to meet someone."

Kaldur thought she was pretty, in a way really. She would probably grow up to be a beauty, he was sure of it. Still she seemed nice enough, even if Jason didn't seem too pleased.

"This is Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbra Gordon. She's a friend of mine from school."

Barbra just smiles, "You can call me Babs. I can't believe it took Dick this long to introduce us."

Kaldur, being conscious of most social cues, simply stood and offers his hand to her, "Richard's timing is sometimes off."

"Hey, _my_ timing is always good." Dick scoffs, "It's_ yours_ that's off. Anyway, Jason, want to grab something?"

"Sure!" Anything to get away from the girl for now. Jason hops down. "Hey, Dick, can we get more of those cookies? They're not Alfred's but still good."

"Part of the plan." Dick grins as he took the boy's hand and moves off.

Barbra shook hands with Kaldur though he was looking away at the backs of Dick and Jason, "Do not give him too much. Or you are the one on bedtime duty."

"Yeah yeah, spoil sport." Dick waves back completely ignoring that warning.

Kaldur sighs softly shaking his head, "Well, I know when I'm not listened to."

Barbra laughs amused, "So, Kalvin, I'm surprised you aren't enrolled in Gotham Academy with him."

Offering her a seat before he took his own, Kaldur shrugs, " I am waiting for my schooling to catch up to the standards of the Academy. I am woefully behind."

"Doesn't sound like it." She tilts her head slightly, "I mean, you speak pretty proper."

To that, he could only shrug, "How is Richard in school?"

"I'm not in any of his classes, if that's what you're asking." Barbra leans back, "But from what I've seen he's done pretty well- for a Freshmen." Her brows rose a bit, "Why do you ask?"

"I am simply curious." Kaldur sips his water, "I know little of what your schools are like here."

"Where did you live before?" She wonders if she could get a straight answer. After all, the reports had been extremely vague as to where this guy was born. Some small country in the Atlantic or off the coast of Africa somewhere. Unheard of and small. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Marzal." Made up country, made up place that he thought of. "It is a heavily guarded place. I often wonder how our Father managed to end up there." Contrary to popular belief, Kaldur was a decent liar. Not an expert by any means, but good enough to fool most. "They do not take kindly to strangers."

"I see." She'll have to check that out. "How did Mr. Wayne come in contact with you."

"My other guardian." Not a lie, per say, but he wasn't sure how much he liked this line of questioning, "What about you?"

"About me?"

"Yes, you are the commissioner's daughter. It must be interesting."

"Not really." She turns her head away and ponders for a moment, "Hey want to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah." She stood, "It's far more fun."

Kaldur shifts in his seat slightly, "I..do not know how to dance by your customs."

"Don't be silly, I'll teach you." She would not take no for an answer."It won't be bad. The worst that can happen is you stepping on my toes."

"I suppose...it would not hurt." Sometimes, Kaldur thinks it's better to surrender for now. Still, he gets up and follows her to the dance floor. Listening carefully to her directions.

He never felt as awkward as he did then, and mentally he kept trying to tell himself that no one was watching them. He hoped they weren't. He had stepped on her toes at least _twice_ now. _Embarrassment_ was the only word that could come from this.

"It's not that bad." She had told him with a slight smile, "Besides, it's kind of cute."

He nods absently, but glances over to see Bruce dancing with some woman he didn't care enough to recall. He felt the familiar twist in his stomach and looks away. Another reason to really hate parties. Bruce acting like.. 'Brucie'. He understood why, but_ Neptune_, he doesn't have to _like_ it.

When the song was over, Kaldur was hoping he didn't do too badly, though was surprised to hear-

"Well, if it isn't Miss Barbra Gordon." Bruce and his current woman-whatever her name is- came up to them. "I see you've managed to grab my son from the shadows."

"Mr. Wayne." Barbra smiles at him, a little strained, "It was rather hard."

Bruce glances at Kaldur, something the blonde read in his expression said volumes of what he really thought. Kaldur felt that jealous notion ease a bit.

"I bet." the man said, "He's quite the shy one. Where's Dick and Jason?"

"They went to the buffet table I believe." Kaldur answers glancing in that direction.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse us, I need to have a talk with him." Bruce smiles charmingly enough as he and Kaldur turn to leave them.

* * *

><p>Finding a room wasn't the problem at all. The hard part of this was keeping quiet. Kaldur was trying valiantly to keep silent, while Bruce kept thrusting in him harder, while he was bent over a desk in one of the empty rooms a few floors up from the party itself.<p>

He couldn't touch himself, even though he longed to just to help this along. _Poseidon_, he missed _this_. The thrill that danced up and down his spine at the thought that everyone was downstairs and they were up there doing this without none being the wiser was enough to bring him to the edge.

It's Bruce that knocks him over it as he groans deeply, faintly tasting blood in his mouth from biting his lower lip too hard. A find tremble goes through him as he leans over the desk, trying to recover.

He would like to laugh a little because apparently Bruce must've been thinking about this because he came prepared enough. Then again, _he_ is..well, _Batman_. He's almost always prepared so why shouldn't this surprise him?

He mutters something in his native language before gasping softly when the older man pulls out of him, leaving him feeling strangely empty but still somewhat content.

"Jealous much?" He turns, pulling the condom off his limp cock and putting it away in a small plastic bag. No evidence. That was the rule of these things.

"You haven't seen me jealous yet." Bruce pulls him against his body. "Don't play with me."

Kaldur tilts his head looking up at him and kisses his throat, "I'm not. But, just as well. You're 'Brucie' here. Should _I_ not adopt something of a similar persona?"

"No." This was completely unreasonable, still, Bruce found himself thinking of this in a strange game of tug of war. That and the other things that dwell on his mind. In the end, though as he kisses him again deeply, he knew he would have his answers. One way or another. "It doesn't suit you."

Kaldur only shrugs slightly, righting his clothes with careful precision. "You are most likely right. I am not fond of others hanging onto me as they do you." He even moves to help Bruce a bit.

"We need to get back out there." Bruce glances at his watch, " And since Dick has given Jason far too much sugar, I suggest you two train with him until he drops."

Kaldur lets out an exasperated sigh, "I told Richard not to give him too many sweets. He's had enough already."

Bruce smiles slightly at that before the two exited as if nothing had occurred other then a talk.

* * *

><p>Christmas was something that Jason was looking forward to for once in his short life. When he was younger, his mom used to say that Santa never visited him because he was always being bad. That's why he would never get any presents.<p>

He used to try really hard to be good, but...

Maybe _this_ year it'll be different?

Jason hops out of bed, it's early-about five am- and makes his way quietly to Dick's room.

"Diiick~" He calls walking over to the bed, "Are you up?"

The lump on the bed only mumbles something but goes straight back to sleep. As if he hadn't heard a thing.

Jason tilts his head, his green eyes flicker from one thing to another before he jumps up on it. "Dick wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Ugh.. Jay.. it's five am!" bleary blue eyes went from him to the clock and back, "Go back to bed."

"But Santa might-"

"Santa's probably getting done for the night." Without much hesitation, Dick grabs the boy and pulls him down onto the bed. "He'll forgive us for sleeping in a little."

"But-!"

"Give it until eight. When sane people wake up." Dick kept the boy trapped with an arm thrown around his chest, "Til then- take a nap."

Jason huffs, grumbling for a moment before finally relaxing a bit. He doesn't mind this. Actually he's kind of happy about how his life was turning out. If Batman hadn't taken him in...

He curls up a bit, pondering a little. "Hey, Dick?"

"Hm?"

"Think Santa left me something this year?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know?"

Dick stifles a sigh, realizing he won't get any sleep yet but looks at him, "Because, you've been good- more or less- and as long as you try to be good, Santa will always leave presents."

Jason seemed to relax at that and smiles a little, "Ok."

With that settled, Dick settles back in bed for another half hour. Thank gods, really. This was probably the only time of the year he got to sleep in.

Of course, Jason doesn't stay in bed for too long. Around eight-thirty, he was being nice at this point- he pushed Dick out of bed. "Get up! You _promised_!"

And then went to wake up Bruce and Kaldur. He was surprised to see that Kaldur's room was empty, but shrugs. Maybe he was up already?

Either way, he heads to Bruce's room and knocks loudly on it. "Bruuuuce? Wake up!"

There was silence for a moment, then some shifting in the bed. Jason tilts his head before grabbing the knob and turning it. Hm.. locked?

Well he could pick it.

Though, he wonders if that counts against him? Probably best not to tempt Santa into taking back anything.

"If Kal's in there too, he's gotta get up." Just in case. Jason was kind of sure that Kaldur might be in there. Usually the teen would see if he was up by now, so... "Come _on_!"

"We'll be out in a minute, Jason." That was the muffled voice of Kaldur through the door. "Go on ahead."

"Kay." Jason turns, _ha_! He was _right_! Turning he headed downstairs, though wonders a little why Kaldur was sleeping in there. Maybe he had bad dreams? Jason really couldn't imagine that, but it seemed the most logical solution to this. Well, if that's the case, he'll just have to tell Kaldur that he could sleep with him when he has bad dreams again.

Jason's very confident that he could chase away monsters.

* * *

><p>The entire day was pretty nice. Though it started at the manor, where some of the heroes who already knew Bruce's identity showed up on the doorsteps bringing their own Christmas cheer- much to the dismay of a disgruntled Bruce- and gifts to exchange with others.<p>

Kaldur hasn't laughed so hard since, well, in a long time. Currently, the Atlantean and his friends-including little Jason- were outside in the middle of a snowball fight.

"We so have to go to the Base after this." Wally grins, ducking again from Kaldur's well aimed snowball, "Miss M. and Conner would totally get a kick out of this."

"Yeah." Dick grins waiting for the right time. "Now Jason!"

"Ha!" The seven year old landed a direct hit on the distracted speedster.

"Dude! _Not_ cool!" Wally sputters, "I was distracted!"

"Lesson learned."Kaldur threw another one at him. "You're _still_ distracted."

"What is this? Pick on Speedsters day?" Wally grins, showing no hard feelings, "Hey, why don't we take him along?"

"Hm.. I don't know." Dick looks at him. "Bruce isn't too -"

"Sunglasses." Kaldur smiles a bit, "Don't worry about Bruce."

Dick laughs a little, "This is why _you're_ the leader. Have fun explaining this. Come on, Jay."

"Coming!" This was _ultimately_ cool! So _awesome_. He gets to go to this 'base' thing! Jason's convinced that this was the _best_ Christmas _ever_.

With the three of them gone inside, Kaldur stays out looking around. He thinks it was worth it, at least. He looks at his phone and decides to call Roy.

He hasn't checked in on him in a week or so and wonders how he was holding up.

"_What_?"

He sounded grumpy, which just amused him. "Hello, Roy. Did I interrupt something?"

"_You could say that. What's wrong_?"

"Nothing. I simply wished to see how you were doing." Kaldur walks across the lawn. Passing the snow fort they built and towards the winding path, "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"_Been busy._" He paused for a moment, "_Is it true?_"

"About...?"

"_Batman?_"

"Yes. I regret to not informing you earlier. It has been...insane as you would say." Kaldur pauses, looking up as a black bird flies over head. "It..sort of came out."

"_Wally said something like that._" Roy laughs softly. "_He better treat you right, Kal._"

"He is." He assures him, "How about you?"

"_Comes and goes._" Shifting sounds were heard on the other end, "_I got the present. Sorry I-_"

"Don't be." Kaldur was smiling, "I do not know what to do with most of what is given me. However, I do when I think of my friends. I don't mind and hope you use it. Like you said, if you need me, I'll be there."

Roy snorts, "_Thanks. Really. I have one more question though._"

"Hm?" Kaldur's bright eyes went around until it fell towards the front gate where someone was standing. "What is it?

He frowns to himself, walking towards it.

"_Who's David?_"

He stops, "David? Why would you ask something like that?"

"_Because he's in the news with you and they're speculating too much. You need to be careful, Kal. Whoever this guy is, there's something wrong about him._"

Bruce had said the same thing. Kaldur had assumed it was jealousy but also hearing it from Roy...It was _worrisome_.

"Don't worry." He said, "I will be careful. He is just a friend."

Kaldur relax, realizing it was nothing more then a stray dog. He shook his head- he was being silly- and turns around, stopping dead in his tracks.

A woman was standing in the snow. A woman with pale blonde hair, flawless skin and dressed in clothing that could only be found in Atlantis.

Kaldur could only hear his heart beating rapidly as he stares at her. Something in his mind was wiggling free from the darkness.

"_Listen to me, lux mea..._"

It can't be.

"_My little light..._"

No. She-

"_My key to revenge._"

"_Kal? Hey, Kaldur? Are you there?_" Roy's voice from the phone sounded so distance in that moment.

She was there. Raising her arms towards him. His..his..

"_Mater._." He breathes moving towards it. "You're back..?"

"_Kaldur? Who's Mater? Kal? Hey!_" There was an edge of panic in his voice.

Kaldur almost didn't see a dark blur running from the house towards him. He didn't realize until he had been pinned down to the snowy ground, with a hot tongue licking his face that Ace had just tackled him.

Back to reality. He blinks but smiles a bit, rubbing the dog behind the ear, "Ace?"

The huge black dog-nicknamed the BatDog- barks before turning to get off him.

"_Kaldur! I swear to god if you do not answer me-!_"

"Roy?" Kaldur picks up the phone that had fallen from his hands.

"_What the hell? You went all quiet on me. Are you sure everything is alright?_" Roy tries to keep the edge of panic out of his voice, "_It wasn't one of those-?_"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Kaldur breathe out wiping his face, "Ace thought I could use a bath." He smiles at the animal with something of amusement.

"_Right._"Roy didn't seem convinced, "_Don't scare people like that. It's unhealthy in this business_. "

"I'll endeavor not to." Kaldur felt better, calmer, though he wonders...How did his mother end up here? But she wasn't. She should still be in Atlantis. "Sorry to worry you, my friend."

"_Yeah well..._" Roy grumbles, "_Just call if you want. I'll answer._"

"Of course. Have a good day, Roy and be safe."

"_Aren't I always?_" with that Roy hung up.

Kaldur shook his head and smiles at Ace, "Lets get back inside. I really need to wash my face."

Ace only looks at him, though Kaldur couldn't decide what it was that the animal was trying to say. _Perhaps one day,_ Kaldur muses while they trudged back inside, _I'll learn to speak with animals._

* * *

><p>AN: Come on now, you know I had to tip Babs off in here. I don't know if I'll add her or not to the Batfam. Mostly because I've half-forgotten her personality.<p>

Also, another Easter egg from DC. **Marzal** is an actual place in the DC lore in the Legion of Heroes line. Marzal is where during the 18th century, slaves commandeering a ship and found their way to this island. However the island disappears and reappears every 200 years. It's in an extra dimension. The people there thought that the rest of the world forgotten them, so they're extreme isolationists in a very advanced culture. The hero, _Tyroc_ (the only black hero on the Legion of Heroes team) is from there.

*Whew*

Also- YAY I sorta brought in Ace. =3


	20. Chapter 20

AN: ;3; I'm sorry. No Christmas bit or new years eve thing. My muse simply won't have it. Other news-ZOMGS Kaldur Episode tonight! *Flails.*

Also- I thought Lake was a good name. =3

* * *

><p>"They still have the other pieces." She was not pleased about this. Not at all, even though she had the most, she needed those that the...creatures had and the one that David hadn't given over. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the man to get the job done.<p>

But at least it would be over soon enough, "But we will get them soon enough."

"Don't bother." her contact, and to an extent boss, said. "Allow them to fall into their hands. It'll do well enough for our purposes."

"And that man?"

"Do whatever is necessary to get those items from him." Strict and commanding, though he needn't be, "That boy in Wayne's custody?"

"Yes, we're looking into that." She answered, "Leads to a lot of dead ends, but it is no problem for us."

"Good."

* * *

><p>At the moment, Lake-formerly known as Aqualad at this point- unleashed an electrical shock to a number of henchmen of some petty gang. The tattoos on his arm lit up brightly for a brief moment as the men screamed before falling down to the ground.<p>

"Try and control that." Robin said as he knocks out his opponents, "I don't want to hear Batman lecturing you again."

"Of course." Lake turns his head towards him, though underneath the mask, he restrains himself from rolling his eyes.

On Christmas, Bruce had given both Jason and Kaldur suits that resembled something of Batman and Robins. Though Jason was still far too young for some of the major fighting, he didn't seem to mind his suit and had been running around the cave with Ace. Kaldur's, it seemed, was specially made to retain water within the suits systems, and kept his entire body covered in the dark blue casing with only his tattoos to stand out against it. It had been surprisingly light and flexible enough for him.

Dick had suggested another name for when he went out in Gotham. "Just to be safe, of course."

Lagoon had been vetoed and Sea didn't quite sound right. Lake had been Alfred's suggestion.

"If you were going with water based name, it might serve you well."

Jason, because of his suit being more red then anything was simply called "Red Robin." to differentiate him from Robin.

Currently, though, Lake, Robin and even Red Robin with Ace had just busted a small time gang that were after cash at a high end store. Red Robin found his way over to them as they were tying the guys up.

"That was _cool_!" He grins as Ace simply seemed to yawn. "When can we do this again?"

"When you have had a little more training." Robin answered as he scoops the kid up. Lake simply took Ace, glad that his mask prevented him from receiving a wet 'kiss' from the dog. "You could've been knocked out when that other guy came up behind you."

"But I _didn't_." Red Robin makes a face as the group left the scene via the skylight. "Ace handled that."

"You must realize that Ace may not always be there to help you." Lake adds, "Neither will I or Robin."

Red Robin huffs a bit, "I did ok..."

"Yeah." Robin looks around, "Anyway, we better get back."

Well, they were supposed to at least until Lake heard an alarm go off not too far from where he was.

"You can go ahead." He said turning. "I'll take this one."

" Are you sure?" Robin frowns watching him. He didn't want Batman to have his head because he left him alone. But then again, he was a trained warrior..so...

"Yes. It is past Red Robin's bedtime at any rate and you know how he gets." Lake turns, "I'll return to the cave shortly."

"Alright man. Be careful."

* * *

><p>He had been, initially, but right now, all he could see was red before his eyes. Lake had gone in to investigate- a robbery. It seemed simple enough. At least until he came face to face with the last person he would've expected.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lake sneers, readying his own weapons. "This isn't your place."

Black Manta tilts his head, "As if you would know- Lake wasn't it? Charming how you heroes come up with such tame names."

"What would you suggest- _Black Manta_?" He attacks, swinging the hard water mace at him first before bringing up his fist to catch him on the side.

Black Manta dodged one and blocked the other with a hand gripping Lake's fist, "You are still so_ young_ and _foolish_. Really, _Aqualad_, do you think this would fool me? What are you doing so far from home, hm? Did you _finally_ get the hint?"

Lake growls before dropping down suddenly and knocking Black Manta off his feet, "The only_ hint_ I am giving you is to walk away."

"Or what?" Black Manta's hand reached behind his back before he thought better of it, "Are you going to have the _balls_ to kill me this time?"

It was tempting. Completely so. Especially if it means that removing a threat from Atlantis permanently would give his king and queen a safe peace of mind. Ever since the prince was born, there had been worries...

However...

"I will not sink to your level." He grits out, "Get out of here. Manta. Get out and never look back."

"You will regret this, boy." Black Manta laughs picking himself up. "You will regret it to your very soul."

Lake's arms danced with electricity. He wanted_ so_ much to just-

"Lake!"

He glances up seeing Robin's face through the skylight. "I thought I told you to go ahead?" He wastes no time getting up there to him. "Where's Red Robin and Ace?"

"Home." Robin looks at. Lake could somewhat read his expression through the tilt of his lips. "I was worried."

"As you could see, I am_ fine_." He brushes by him, still agitated. "I didn't_ need_ help."

"Listen, Lake-"

"Lets just get back."

Robin watches him, wondering how long he could keep this from him. He doesn't think he will be able to much longer.

* * *

><p>One of the things Batman always found a bit annoying was when one idiot in a bunch goes against a carefully well made plan that would wreck the entire thing. It makes having back up plans necessary.<p>

In this instance, it's _Waller_ that was the idiot of the game.

From his contact inside her little organization, she is planning on giving over what she had to the Xebelians. Something he couldn't let happen but he wanted to know why she was doing it. What would be the point of it? Unless...

"_Aquaman here._"

"I have some information that might interest you."

* * *

><p>When Batman returned home, he wasn't really surprised to see Robin waiting for him. He wasn't even surprised to hear the first words out of his sidekick's mouth were-<p>

"You have to tell him about Black Manta." Robin folds his arms, "You know what will happen if you don't. It always happens."

"He doesn't need to know yet." He went over to the Bat Computer to try and write yet -another- program to keep Robin out. Again. Though sometimes he doesn't know why he bothers at all with it. Especially since the most important files weren't connected to anything electrical and were hidden away in the cave. Or maybe, he has a sense of 'fun'. "Why bring it up?"

"Because of this." Robin moves to the computer and within a few clicks, he had the recording of what occurred with Lake on screen.

"What is he doing in Gotham?" Batman frowns at this, "He's right, he shouldn't be around here ..."

"You know what he'll _do_." Robin interrupts. "Either _you_ tell Kaldur the truth or I_ will_."

For a moment, he could only watch Robin leave. Funny, he's just been given an _ultimatum_ by a fourteen year old boy.

* * *

><p>Kaldur finds himself in Gotham, once more, at a cafe with a ridiculous amount of books propped around him. He idly sips at his ice coffee while watching a video-clips of news reports from around the world. He knew it was all connected, but how?<p>

He had a feeling that Batman and the League were hiding something from them. On that note, he also gets the feeling that his team was also hiding something from him. The looks he gets from them were unnerving even when he pretended otherwise. On his last trip to Atlantis, to congratulate the queen on a successful birth and to see the new heir to the throne, he had lifted a few select books from the royal library.

It hadn't been much, he discovered now frustrated even more. And the more he thought of it, the more he keeps coming back to that story his mother told him. But she wasn't in Poseidonis at the moment, Orin had told him as much. It was annoying to want to know something but not being able to find out.

What was even more curiouser was the fact that during his stay he was either with Garth, Tula, or Queen Mera. None of them had left him alone or at least he was within the sights of a guard. And when he was completely alone- so he thought- he found evidence of a person following him.

So what was going on? What _warranted_ all this? And not to mention Black Manta showing up _more_ frequently then before...

"Hey, Kid." David's voice interrupts his line of thought. "You look busy there."

"Just studying some things for my history project." Kaldur lies smoothly enough glancing at him, "Haven't seen you around lately."

"Been busy." The man moves some books so he could sit across from him, "Oh, here. I know it's late and it's not much. I'm pretty sure Daddy Warbucks got you a lot more-"

"No, it's fine." Kaldur takes the two packages from him, "Can I open it now?"

"Yeah." David watches him with sharp brown eyes, "I told you I would get you something not from this decade."

Kaldur smiles a bit, unwrapping a Blue-ray copy of Annie -both the old one and the version from the late 90s to early 2000s. The other one was an old looking stuff starfish that has seen better days.

"That starfish has been with me through a lot of times." David doesn't even look at him as he sips his coffee. " I've mended it together at least a half dozen times."

"I..." Kaldur was utterly moved. He wasn't sure how to respond really, "I couldn't take this if it means so much to you. I mean, I am sure there is someone far more-"

"Nah." He shifts a bit in his seat, crossing his ankles before looking at him, "I don't have any other family. Once, maybe.."

He didn't want to pry but, curiosity was getting the better of the pale haired blonde, "What happened?" His voice was low. He half way didn't think David heard him because the man sat there silently for a while.

After a few minutes longer, David spoke just as quietly as Kaldur had, making the teen lean in closer to hear.

"My grandmother gave me that thing when I was three. Last time I ever saw her. It was the only thing I took with me when I left my mother when I was five. I had planned on giving it to my own son but...it simply didn't go that way." He runs a hand over his short hair, looking more into the coffee cup then not, "I was out on a boat with my girlfriend. We were going to get married before our kid was born- be all legal and proper. I wanted to show her this place across a strait of the ocean. A nice sandbar where I was going to propose to her when our boat capsized. I made it, she and our child didn't."

He blinks, snapping out of old memories before downing the rest of his coffee, "So, kid, it's better off with you- you know?" He smiles a bit strained, "After all, I'd like to see Starro in good hands."

Kaldur nods slowly, "What were you going to name your child?"

"Jackson." David smiles, "Shelia thought it was a good name. Name him after her favorite artist and a civil rights leader." He laughs a bit, "That woman was something else."

"I'm sure she was." Kaldur mutters thinking, "You wouldn't mind, if I ever have a child myself that I could use that name?"

David's brows rose, "If you want, but you don't have to, Kalvin. A _name_ doesn't make the _person_."

"No, but it keeps the memories alive." Kaldur smiles at him. "You've shown and told me much about things that my Father wouldn't know about. Perhaps even more so."

David tilts his head, "You shouldn't brush off Wayne so easily. After all, without him, you wouldn't be here."

"True. But he cannot tell me the things you have. You've been rather frank with me."

"I don't see the need in playing games too much." David rolls his shoulders, "What are you studying?"

"Atlantis. I have a paper to do about it." Kaldur answers-again lying more or less. He found he didn't really want to lie to him. After all, it was...kind of terrible that David's been so truthful yet he couldn't do the same in kind.

"Heh, maybe I can help?" The man said looking over at the books, "I know something or two about that."

"How so?"

David grins, "I had to write a paper like that when I was still in grade school. I don't think many things have changed."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Another Easter Egg that is actually from the animate series too. Remember in Downtime that huge Starfish in ice? Yeah, look up Starro DC comics in wiki. Which is consequently the name of the stuff starfish here. As for the Lake persona, I realized how stupid it is for Aqualad to go around with a mask still calling himself 'Aqualad'. Soo..it's Lake now. With a full suit. Eventually I'll get around to pictures of that. Also, David's story? A slip from the comics.

Lagoon? Reference to Lagoon Boy who we also see as a kind of fish-man (I think) in the Downtime episode. His story was basically somehow being around Aqualad in the comics influenced his powers to be waterlike. Thus he was Lagoon Boy. His last known whereabouts was that he was a Titan and in a coma.

Have I mentioned I have a big tendency to mix the personalities/backstories from animated features and comics to create a personality in the story? Yeah, forgot to mention that.


	21. Chapter 21

An: Not entirely happy with this one. But eh, my muse she's so fickle. Also, saw Alpha Male. Dx The Team needs to totally be like "We're sorry Kaldur, for being assholes. ;3; " I mean, damn... Disappointed in you Robin. You live with freakin' Batman. King of Secrets and reasons why they're kept. *Sighs.* Still...Kaldur's sarcastic face amuses the hell out of me. "Hey, speed of mercury." *Eye roll.*

*coughs.* Anyway..uh.. yeah. How about this chapter?

Also- Mater= Mother. I personally pronounce it "Mah-teer" like.. 'Mah Tear'. But that's just me.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Batman narrows his eyes at Red Arrow, standing on top of a snowy rooftop that over looked the sidewalks.<p>

"Doing what you should be." Red Arrow didn't even look back at him, "I don't trust that David guy he's hanging out with."

Batman walks over to the edge, still far enough away to not be seen, "What did you find out?"

"Hmph, think I'm just going to give that to you?"

"Yes."

Red Arrow snorts, "I don't know what he _sees_ in you." He watches them for a while longer before saying, "Not much. Haven't been here long, but he gave Kal some stuff. Couple of movies and an old cushion or something." He paused, "What's really going on with Atlantis, Batman? Kal's been researching it a lot and other things."

"That's classified, "

"My _ass_." Red Arrow threw him a glare, "If it's about him, I _need_ to fucking know. "

"I know you've been watching the team, so you know that several of their missions had been gathering certain items that had almost no value whatsoever." He moves, following the pair on the sidewalk along the rooftops. "They're from ancient Atlantis. For some reason certain fractions have been actively gathering them up."

"What does this have to do with Kal?"

"A lot."

Red Arrow sighs, exasperated, "You know the team knows about his...parentage and they already suspect he's become not exactly stable."

"I know."

"So why is he still leader?"

Batman turns, watching as Kaldur and that guy-must be David- entered a store. "Because that's for the team to decide. "

"Great." Red Arrow mutters, "Do you know about his space-case?"

"What?" Obviously, Batman doesn't care much for anything that wasn't entirely straight talk. If his frown indicated anything.

Even though he knows he can't see it, Red Arrow rolls his eyes, "I don't think he's told you-or maybe you've noticed. He spaces out for quite a while and doesn't even realize it sometimes."

"I've noticed." Once or twice. It never interfered with the job except for that one time. Now he thinks about it...it made sense really. "But what do you know? You've worked with Aquaman and Aqualad quite a bit."

"That's because Ollie kept having barbeques by the sea. Bet you didn't know Aquaman loves hotdogs."

"Actually I do, but what else?"

"Nothing, but the last time we spoke, he said something about '_Mater_' being there. But that was Christmas. I have no idea what he was doing other then he didn't answer." Red Arrow frowns to himself, "I got worried."

"Hm."

That caused the red head to look at him, "It's a wonder how Robin's so _cheerful_ in comparison."

Batman didn't answer, but the other things are slowly starting to click into place. Given Kaldur's own personality issues...he wonders if the teen had a trigger of some sort. Aquaman had indicated that he didn't- they had tried before to ascertain that and found none. But what if it was something they didn't know?

"They're splitting up." Red Arrow says unnecessarily, "Follow Kaldur, I'll see where this guy is heading."

But when he turned, Batman was already gone. Red Arrow rolls his eyes. _Damn it_. Does he _always_ have to do that? Still, he was slightly glad that he was given the chance to follow that other guy.

With that, the red haired archer left.

* * *

><p>Kaldur was not entirely surprised when Batman basically kidnapped him off the street and to the rooftop above. In fact, he half way counted on it because this was probably the best time he could even speak to him.<p>

He had been patient. He had been calm and even allowed himself to be distracted. But there were too many things that weren't making sense and his mind could no longer ignore the obvious wrongness that was happening around him.

In the end he looks up at him, "What do I owe this _pleasure_?" He breathes on his hands. Normally, the cold barely bothers him- at least this degree of weather. The ocean north of here was a lot colder. Still, he needed something to do. " Or have you finally come to the conclusion that you'll tell me what this is all about?"

"It's for your own safety."

"That is all?" He tilts his head before letting out a soft sigh. " Why?"

"You only need to know that we're doing it in your best interest."

"_We_?" He frowns more, so it confirms it. "The team is in on this as well?" When he didn't get a reply he simply turns, "I see. Your trust in me is quite _whelming-_as Robin would say. How long do you think this ignorance I have should last? Until a misfortune befalls me?"

Batman stares at him, wanting to say more but knew he needed to only say enough.. "I will tell you one thing."

"How gracious." Kaldur glances at him, "And what would that be?"

"About Black Manta. He's-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence since they were suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. Both roll out of the way of the incoming ice icicles.

"Freeze." Batman glares at him. When did he get out? No matter. He readies his explosives from his utility belt, "What are you doing here?"

"For once, Batman, I have no quarrel with you." He turns his weapon on the Atlantean teen. "I'm here for _him_."

* * *

><p>Having found where this 'David' lived- some ratty old apartment complex- Red Arrow had been prepared to stake the place out when he heard something on his comlink. The sounds of fighting and the word "Freeze".<p>

"Shit." He looks back at his quarry before using one of his tracking arrows and shot it over to the rooftop of the apartment. He would have to come back to that.

Right now, he had to go help Batman keep Kaldur from getting taken.

* * *

><p>It was hard to see, hell it was harder to stand up right with the snow blinding his line of sight. He could only tell that Batman was somewhere off to his left. Apparently, there were more people with Mr. Freeze that he couldn't even see. Though Kaldur turns, taking his coat off and throwing it in the face of his opponent before shocking them. It would've been easier if he had his water bearers, but he would have to make do with what he had.<p>

"Don't be foolish, boy." Mr. Freeze sounded bored as he watches him. "Just give up, and it'll be over."

"Unlikely to happen." Kaldur falls back into a fighting stance with his hands up.

"Suit yourself. Mirage, Permafrost, do what we planned."

"What?" Kaldur tenses, waiting for the first attack except-

"_There you are..._"

He froze. No..she...How? He turns slowly seeing the strawberry blonde woman walking towards him, almost transfixed. Looking as she had when he was younger.

"Mater...?"

* * *

><p>Where the hell were these things coming from? He knows that a few of them are illusions, but not all. The problem was finding the source of this.<p>

"Red Arrow, see if you can find the illusionist. Some of this isn't real."

"Right."

He turns, throwing batarangs at three of the assailants, one going through two of them but it still left three more to deal with. Three he didn't have time to waste on, but if he could find the one Freeze called 'Permafrost' he would have a chance in this blinding weather. But first he takes care of the three that weren't illusions which were easy enough to do.

He glances around, squinting through the wind and slush that was snow. Where? Where was it coming from..?

Behind him, he felt the air shift and change, before turning and barely missing another enemy falling back due to an arrow in the leg. At least Red Arrow was looking out for him for the moment.

But where is Permafrost? And what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in _Dakota_?

Same goes for that Mirage kid too.

Who was hiring them?

* * *

><p>"Master Dick?" Alfred watched on as the boy suits up. "Where are you going?"<p>

"To find Batman and Kaldur." Robin presses the mask on before heading to his motorcycle.

"I'm coming too!" Jason ran to join him with Ace behind him. "I want to help."

"No, Jay." Dick looks over at him "You have to stay here."

"Why?" Jason looked mutinous again. "I can help too!"

"You'll be helping, " Robin says climbing on the bike and turning it on, "By staying here and helping Alfred just in case they're hurt."

Jason pouts a little but folds his arms a little, "Fine." His emerald green eyes narrow, "Better bring them back, Dick."

"You know I will." Robin turns, the engine roars louder as he rockets out of the Cave.

He had a bad feeling about all this. Batman and Kaldur should've been home almost an hour ago. An hour allowance because they did run late sometimes but this...?

He just hopes he would get there in time.

* * *

><p>There, Red Arrow thought readying one of his few remaining arrows. She had hidden herself well, but he believes he found the illusionists that Batman was talking about.<p>

He'll have to ask later how he knew, but for now, he notches the arrow and lets it fly.

It explodes just above her head, disrupting her concentration and making her aware of him.

Red Arrow jumped down from the water-tower he had been using as a perch that over looked part of the roof that Batman was still fighting on. He moves to help him. After all, Kaldur seems to be holding his own for now.

There's still one more person that he had to take care off.

"Where's Mirage?" Batman ask punching another one of the suited enemy in the face, breaking the helmet.

"That illusion-girl? She ran off." Red Arrow answers, jabbing his bow against another enemy's stomach. "What's left?"

"Permafrost."

"What?"

"Ice controller. She's here somewhere. Take her out and it'll be easier."

"Right." Red Arrow hopes Kaldur could hold out for a little longer, because now that he was in the mess, the snow blizzard around them was even _heavier_.

* * *

><p>Kaldur shook his head, "No, you cannot be here."<p>

"_My boy...come with me_." She offers her hand to him. "_Let us return home._"

"I..." He shakes his head. Think.. he had to clear his head. It had to be a trick. Otherwise they would've told him...right?

They haven't told him a lot of things but this...

"You are _not_ Mater." He glares at the woman before turning to Mr. Freeze who was closing in on him so fast that he barely had time to brace himself before he was sent sailing for a short time before rolling onto the snowy rooftop towards the edge.

That hurt..

"Should've kept looking at it boy." Mr. Freeze said raising a hand, "It would've been so much easier for you."

Kaldur breathes, getting up, trying to make himself move faster. "Like I would allow that?" That was mostly said quietly to himself as he lurches forward to bum-rush him.

At least until the gas hits him in the face, causing him to choke and cough. He grabs his throat with his webbed hand, stumbling along. "Wha...?"

Kaldur falls to his knees, everything about him felt so heavy. He couldn't breathe well and the world was becoming darker with each passing second. White snow, gray skies filled his vision as Mr. Freeze walks over to him calmly.

"Hmph, children should do as they're told."

"That they should." The woman that wasn't Mater- she couldn't be..but everything was so out of focus now- said and looks down at him with Mater's face. "Hurry before his friends arrive."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, short but meh. Anyway for those that don't know: Permafrost is a child (I'd say around ten at the most) that has mental issues and was homeless. She is a Bangbaby from Static Shock. Her background is pretty sad (A lot of them are) with her step-dad walking out on her sickly mother when she was little and then her mother dying and she ended up homeless after running away.<p>

Mirage is another Bang-baby from Dakota with powers that make illusions look very life like out of whatever she imagines. She doesn't want to be criminal as made evident in Static Shock cartoon when her brother (also a Bang Baby) keeps robbing places with her help. She ends up helping Static to put her brother away and taken in protective custody.

As to why and how they're in Gotham...you'll see.

Also- it's completely canon that Aquaman** loves** hotdogs. (Loved the shout out for it in Infiltrator with Aqualad eating one.) He loved them _so_ much, that he went to a doctor because he was sick and the doctor told him to eat more **fish**.


	22. Chapter 22

An: ;3; *Action action and drama~*... Still, is it Friday yet? Man, I hope the team's nicer to Kal this time. v.v; Anyway hopefully things are tying up here sorta.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the snowstorm ended, leaving Batman and Red Arrow temporarily confused for the moment before Robin appears on the rooftop after climbing up.<p>

"Where's Kaldur?" Red Arrow looks around frantically, "I don't see him!"

"They must've taken him." Robin sighs, "I tried hard to get here too but at least that girl won't make another snowstorm."

"Where is she?" Batman looks at him far too intensely.

"I have her tied up back there." Robin said even as his mentor walks by him, "I don't know if you could get anything out of her. I don't think she's right in the head."

Red Arrow follows behind the two, even though his grip hadn't eased from the bow. He was rather surprised, though, when they found the girl, tied up still, muttering to herself before she shrinks back from them.

"Hey," Robin approach her first, "Listen we-"

"No..no.. Uncle said _bad_ people. _Bad_." She scoots back more, her white hair falling in front of her face. " Bad people would _hurt_ Permafrost."

"We won't hurt you." Batman said softly trying to be a little less intimidating to the obviously mentally-challenged girl. It was a bit impossible but he could try still. "We just want to know something. Robin."

Robin nods slowly, moving to remove them even as she flinches away from his hands. "Hey, it's ok. We're just going to take these off. We're looking for our friend."

"Friend..?" She blinks at them slowly, "No, bad people_ took_ him. We're getting him _back_."

"Can you tell us where they would be taking him?" Red Arrow asks, tempering his impatience. She wasn't the bad guy here. Probably lost.

"To a pretty place under the water." She gave a dreamy smile. "Pretty place with pretty drawings."

* * *

><p>"My love." Aquaman looks towards Mera with worry etched on his face, "I think it would be best if you and our child hide on the surface world. It is not safe for you here."<p>

"I will not run away." Her green eyes flared slightly, "Especially when our first son is missing, Arthur." Still, she turns towards the crib where their infant son slept. "You know, I worry always about him. Are you certain?"

"Unfortunately so." He breathes out, wrapping his arms around her watching the blonde baby sleep on. "Batman has alerted me to the possibility of another person searching for the items. But, that the woman..."

Mera stood very still when he mentioned the woman that looked very much like her. She breathes out, shakily, coming to a decision. "Arthur.." She turns slightly, looking at him, even though fear of this was gripping her, "There's something you should know about me. But remember, I love you."

He frowns, watching her, leaning back slightly, "Mera, love, what is it? You seem so sad right now."

She raises a slim pale hand and rests it against his cheek, "I love you, Arthur Curry, please, whatever comes next, remember that. Remember it. _Swear_ you will."

"Of course." Confusion clouds his bright blue eyes as his wife began to speak again.

"There is a reason why that woman looks similar to me." She said slowly, "It is because she is my sister, Siren." She felt sick, bowing her head, "You see, Arthur, I've lied to you about my beginnings. I am...I am a Xebelian that escaped from there. I was sent to kill you but- I..I fell in _love_ with you and so I could not kill you. I just hoped that-"

"You_ lied_ to me." It was a chilling sound but he could feel nothing but betrayal, "What else have you lied about?"

"Arthur.." Mera looks up at him, wishing really hard that he would just see past this. "Please, _listen_ to me."

"What else are you lying about, Mera?" All these years they had done nearly everything together and-! "What else?"

Her heart sank, but she refused to let it _completely_ consume her. Not now. Not when it was important. "Kaldur'ahm."

"What about him?" Aquaman moved further away from her, "What do you know? Or is it another lie?"

"I tell you the truth, only in this." She breathes out, "Kaldur'ahm is part of a plan to open-"

"The Xebelian Penal Colony." Aquaman finished, "I know that. We figured that part out ourselves."

She shook her head, "Not just that. It's connected to the Zodia."

"That's a myth."

"Then why do the Zodiac coins and crystals exists in the first place?" Her green eyes became a little hard. Everything about her said 'battle ready' at that point, "Do not be a _fool_, Arthur. We both know that the Zodiac Crystal are part of the royal seal. With it they would be able to not only open the Penal colony but also _**that**_ dimension."

He frowns, "Why would anyone want to open the demonic dimension? What does it have to do with Kaldur'ahm?"

"Energy source." She says softly, "Hila and I believed that was why they stole his mother while she was carrying him from the surface world."

"Your people were the cause for his deepening hatred towards us." He mutters but now he had a bigger problem. He wonders if he could handle this himself or if he needed the Justice League. It would be helpful, but he doesn't want them in Atlantis. "Where is the portal suppose to be located?"

"That, I do not really know." She turns from him at the sound of their son's soft whimpering. "The text that we have managed to find, remake that it is located on land and sea. It could mean a grotto, but there are so many of them..."

"Is there a specific timeline for this?" He glances at her, "Anything else that we could use?"

She frowns for now thinking, trying to recall anything, "It would have to be near the equator I would presumed. That is near the center of the earth." She waits a beat before saying, "I'm sorry, Arthur."

He rubs his face thinking for a moment before saying, "I need to think on this, but...despite it all, I _still_ love you, Mera."

"Arthur.." She looks at him, hope flaring in her eyes.

Aquaman turns to leave, you and our son should head to a safer place on land. I would rest easier if you were there."

With that, the king of Atlantis left, he had things to do and the affairs of the heart were not a place for it right now.

Perhaps, later he could come to terms with this better.

* * *

><p>David shifts through his mail for the time being before he found an off colored envelope on it. Curious, he opens it and pulls out a seashell shaped card. The cover was childish print that read: Wish you were here!<p>

He opens it, his entire body went still and his dark brown eyes grew hard with raging hatred.

_David,_  
><em>It's been a while hasn't ? What? nearly seventeen years since you lost them? Well, I give you a chance to reclaim your child at least. Bring your share of the Zodiac items with you and we'll give your boy back.<em>

_You know where._

_Siren_

"That _bitch_." He hissed, nearly shaking. So they took Aqualad. Those fools. Those_ idiotic_ morons couldn't even keep an eye on his boy at_ all_!

He crushes the card in his hand and looks towards the closet before walking over to it, passing the picture of a happy couple with the woman barely showing her pregnancy curves.

This time, he won't fail to extract his revenge on them for what they did.

* * *

><p>An: Little short but oh well.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_"Listen-"_

He groans softly.

_"Listen, Lux mea." She says, "I have something important to tell you."_

_"Mater?" Young, small Kaldur looks up at her with wide eyes. "Mater, what is that?"_

_"A special spell." She says, "Just for you, Lux mea."_

_"For me?"_

_"Yes. You will not know if it works until later. When you are grown up."_

_"But..." He pouts, "I want to know now."_

_"Not yet..not yet.."_

Everything was blurry when he opens his eyes. He doesn't know where he is, only that it was a cave somewhere. Or was it? He could smell the sea-salted water from where he was. Experimentally, he tries to move and finds he couldn't.

That's when he heard something move and quickly closes his eyes. If he pretends to still be out maybe...

"Oh, little fish." It was that woman's voice. The one from before. "Do not presume to play with your dear Aunt Siren."

He jumps, stifling a sound from his throat at the painful scratch marks across his cheek. Seeing no use in actually pretending any more, Kaldur glares at her with darkening eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"Did they not tell you?" Siren smiles, running a hand along his torso-somehow his shirt was gone. He's mildly disturbed at that- before cupping his cheek. "My poor little fish does not know his true function. What a pity."

"True function?" Despite himself, Kaldur felt his curiosity peeking through. "What do you mean?"

Siren smiles slightly and leans uncomfortably close to him, "My little fish, do you know what you're meant for? "

"Do enlighten me, unless you have more insane rambles to speak?"

She only smiles, "All that energy has done wonders. I wonder, do you know who your mother and father really are?"

"Does it matter?" No, he didn't know. Correction, _Mater_ was his mother. That's what he really knew. "Everything you say is a lie, why should I believe this?"

"Because I am about to get everything I want. I see no need in keeping such secrets from you-since you will die in this." She moves back and sat on the edge of the table, "Let Auntie Siren tell you a story about three sisters who stole a woman from the surface."

* * *

><p>Aquaman doesn't want to waste time. However, when the League is involved, he has to remind himself that he isn't doing this alone. It's hard, but he can't help but feel better knowing that he isn't the only to care. At least to a few that knew.<p>

"The Team will be searching along the southern East coast with back up. While others will be searching along the African and Mexican coasts here. Somewhere between there is what we're looking for. " Green Lantern said. Batman was noticeably absent so it fell to John Stewart to do this. "We'll keep in contact. Martian Manhunter will be monitoring the points we've used and will direct us from there."

Aquaman notices that he didn't elaborate more on what this really meant. They only knew that Aqualad was taken and was going to be used in some ritual somewhere along the equator. Other then that...

"That's all. You know your routes and plans, now head out." He finished and the group dispersed without another word. Even if there were mutterings between them.

"They don't know do they?" Aquaman says quietly leaving as well. He would be shadowing the team. "About the _real_ reason we need this big of a group?"

"No." Green Lantern said, "Batman thought it would be best not to."

"Smart." Was all the king had to say before he left as well. Somewhere out there, Kaldur'ahm needed help. If Siren was as sadistic as Mera had indicated...

He shudders at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Do you have it?" Siren smiles as Black Manta stood defensively. "The Zodiacs?"<p>

"Where's the boy?"

"Right here." she gestures to the side of her, "I didn't know you cared so much about his well-being -David."

Kaldur raised his head, disbelief still lingering on his face. No, Black Manta was _not_ David. He couldn't be. David was...was.-

"_Black Manta_." The masked man said with disdain, "I don't. But if I have Aqualad, well, it'll only _hurt_ Aquaman more."

Siren smiles sauntering up to him, "So you think."

"Here." He tossed the bag on the floor, "You have what you want. Let him go."

Siren smiles, taking the bag before looking at him, "I think.. _not_." Mentally she called on her guards to take care of him.

"You _vile_-!"

"Did you _really_ believe I would _actually_ let the little fish get away?" She chuckles, "David, David, you are really still _gullible_. One would think you would've stopped being so after...well.. I suppose _Shelia_ knows." She turns and hands it over to her assistant, "Put them with the others and prepare for the ritual."

"Right away, Princess." The Xebellian scurries away.

Black Manta managed to fight off a few of them, but there was generally far too many for him to truly fight off, "What is your plan, woman? Open up that _pitiful_ colony of yours?"

"Do not presume to know everything." She snaps glaring at him before petting Kaldur's head, "No. It's far _grander_ than that. I will open a dimension that'll cleanse the surface world of it's infestation. Once that's done, everything will belong to us." She laughs softly, "My father will be so happy about that."

"Are you _stupid_?" Black Manta grunts in pain. Damn bastards managed to not only damage the suit a bit but cracked a rib. They'll pay for that. "Or is the level of intelligence _lowered_ in that colony?"

Siren tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Mock me if you like, David, but you'll see. " She grins now, feeling the joy and triumph coursing through her, "You will all see."


	24. Chapter 24

Batman isn't having a panic attack because of one simple reason: _Logic_.

Logic dictated that with the evidence he had currently, that he could probably pinpoint the location of where Kaldur was being held. It also helped that as the teams scour the coasts and isolated islands and rock cliffs that each one they found empty was another way to ignore those spots.

For a moment, he stares at the evidence, thinking about it. There's a correlation here, somewhere. He just knows it.

On a hunch, he enters in a query of attacks or disappearances around a certain era either recent or within the last seventeen years. He stands suddenly watching the red dots form into a pattern that was so obvious, it could've been seen from space.

He left, immediately and radios the team closest to it's location. If he was right, they may just have a chance.

But first he had to make a stop.

* * *

><p>Zantana is surprised when she sees him in the living room of her home she shared with her father. She swallows slightly, but the teenage girl narrows her eyes at him.<p>

"You know he cant' go on missions." She says defensively, "He's not well enough yet!"

Batman walks towards her, knowing the layout of the house already, "I'm only here to ask him a question, Zantana. That's all." He knows full and well that Zatara had been hurt on a mission that left him on temporary leave for the time being.

His daughter had not been pleased with this.

"I see, you're here for a consult." The man hadn't turned away from what he was looking at. "About the Zodia, isn't it?"

"Yes. I need to know how to stop it. The-"

"I know." He finally looks at him, "The answer is simple. Kill the power source and it will shut down immediately. If you do not, then there will always be a gap between this world and the other allowing demons to come in." His eyes narrows slightly with lips thinning underneath the mustache, "If it does not close properly, Batman, eventually they will come. The Great Old Ones, Batman. You _know_ what that means."

* * *

><p>"Lets start, shall we?" Siren smiles turning towards Kaldur who couldn't even muster energy to glare at her.<p>

Instead he waits, for a chance, an opportunity to strike or do something other then just lay there were he was. However, he didn't really get the chance when something was dragged into the room with them.

Black Manta was taken somewhere- he doesn't know. He doesn't believe that Black Manta is David. Manta is pure evil, David...he is merely angry.

Suddenly, Siren fills his field of vision with a twisted smile painted on her face, "Before you die, little fish, I thought you should meet someone. I think you've been calling her '_Mater_' but I suppose it shouldn't be surprising. Hila loved you the most out of everyone." She laughs, a hint of insanity to it, " '_Lux mea_' she called you. Well, if you're her Lux mea, then you must be _Nox mea_. My darkness. Because that's what you'll bring to the rest of this pitiful surface world. Say hello, Hila."

Protests dies on his dried lips as stringy strawberry blonde hair fell around his head as he stares wide-eyed into half eaten flesh and eye sockets. Lips half gone, oozing with something he couldn't-_didn't know how to_- discern. Beyond that, he knew..he knew...no.

_**No!**_

_"Mater, why do I have to eat this?"_

_"Because you are a good boy, Lux mea. Mater only does this for your sake."_

_"But-"_

_"No, Kaldur'ahm." It was the first time she's ever said his name. She looked so tired. Green eyes weary, bags underneath them. She's touch his face and is shaking terribly. "When I lie down, I want you to do this until you are no longer hungry."_

_He looked away, fear present in those dark gray eyes of his. He worried his lower lip, as his stomach twisted painfully for something. Anything to placate this need._

_Mater hadn't fed him in nearly two days. She told him it was important. That he can't eat but he's so hungry he doesn't think straight sometimes._

_He's so hungry..._

_"Promise me." She turned his head back towards her. "It will save you, Kaldur'ahm...lux mea." Her voice was getting softer._

_"Yes, Mater." He said quietly._

_"Good boy."_

_When she had done so, she breathed out slowly, "Mater is just going on a long trip." Her eyes were closing, "Very long..."_

_He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to hurt her but- there's nothing left to eat anywhere. He's looked, but there's nothing in the run-down home he lived in. He's not suppose to go outside either. And-_

_He promised._

_He was hungry._

_He ate. Warm-hot- blood filled his little mouth even as most became one with the sea. He could feel her tense, then become still. After that, he no longer thought about anything but eating until he wasn't hungry any more. He doesn't know that as he ate, his eyes lighten-brighten- to a strange shade. Not quite blue or green..yet a little gray within. He doesn't know about the tattoo that suddenly becomes visible when it used to come and go before._

_He doesn't know how long he's been alone there, trying to wake her up countless times because he felt so lonely._

_So alone..._

"Aw," Siren smiles pulling the face away, "Little Fish is crying. How sad. But don't worry, Auntie Siren will send you off to see your dear '_Mater_'. " She snorts looking for something, "First, your blood. Then-"

"Princess Siren!" Someone, he couldn't see or even care as another tear made a trail out of the corners of his eyes.

_Mater..._

"Enemies have breached our protective seals."

_Mater was..._

"What!" She's angry, "Call the rest of them. I must finish this!"

_Mater was not on a trip..._

" Aquaman is-"

_Mater is here..._

"I don't care!" She growls, "Do it!"

_Mater...he..ate..his.._

"And Black Manta-"

_Mater._

"I don't care. If you wish to continue living you will help me finish this and summon the others! Hold them off." He can't see Siren as she moves to get something. He could barely bring himself to care or notice that she took blood from him, mixing it in a bowl before smearing it on his arms, over his heart before finally coming to his head.

He _ate_ Mater.

So _hungry._

Bruce...he wants- _no_, he _needs_ him to-

**_Help me._**

"This is the end of you and everything on the surface world, little fish." Siren pats his cheek, "Tell Hila I said 'hello'."

She marks his forehead and says something in a language he's never heard of.

His attention, now, is on the growing heat that surrounded his body. Not only that-

Kaldur'ahm screams, his body is writhing and pulling against the bindings that held him. His eyes widen before whiting out as blinding power shot forth from his entire being towards a wall.

Slowly, but surely, a portal is forming.

Siren can _taste_ that victory is in her grasps.

* * *

><p>AN: DC and other things Easter egg-<p>

**Hila** was originally the name for Siren (who was a completely different character at one point and time.) However the creators merge the two into what we see here. Originally Siren was a blonde villain. So, with Hila I mixed it up a bit. Said she was a strawberry blonde with green eyes (Mera has green eyes).

Also would like to indicate that Hila is the second Princess, making Siren the youngest of the three. Thus crazier.

**The Great Old Ones**- ever seen Justice League Animated? The Terror Below episode features an H.P. Lovecraft creature from The Cthulhu Mythos. The Great Old Ones are basically in another cosmic universe/dimension where they are imprisoned at- though why isn't known. I'm going with the Elder Ones imprisoned them. Anyway, surprisingly enough there's quite a few of them that are imprisoned beneath the sea.

In the JL Animated series, Atlantis had been a kingdom held up by spells. The King at the time was a mage-warrior and knew that the veil between our world and that of The Great Old Ones was thinning and monsters were coming in. So he took all the power he had and resealed the tear. The price, was that Atlantis would sink to the bottom of the ocean where it's inhabitants had to adapt.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Completely will not lie- I suck at fighting scenes *If you haven't noticed already.* I avoid them like the plague but the ones I do write- it's to help. So. I guess? Anyway- OMGS FATE LAD/AQUAFATE It should've happened. I wish he became the new Dr. Fate forevers Also..

"I feel naked- and not in a fun way"

"Then let us make our own fun"

Oh Kal.. I knew you had it in you baby.

Anyway proceed. Remember Easter Eggs are all up in this piece xD;

* * *

><p>The team disperse, no longer trying to bother with stealth since their cover had already been blown. More to the point, the place was shaking and rumbling with rocks falling from the ceiling.<p>

"It's going to collapse any moment!" Robin runs before leaping up and kicks another soldier in the face. "We have to locate Kal now!"

Aquaman only looks ahead, "More to the point, we have to stop the portal from being open."

"What portal?" Artemis reaches back for another arrow and fires it at incoming soldiers.

Aquaman glances at them, "The portal they're trying to open by using Kaldur'ahm as an energy source. If it's opened, the Old Ones will return."

"Old Ones?" Kid Flash laughed, "There's no such-" He stops seeing the dead serious look on the king's face.

Oh.

"We better hurry then." Miss Martian said, " I sense that we might be too late."

* * *

><p>Batman makes his way in the shuddering landmass looking around. He knows his team is still alive because of the trackers he had on them. What he doesn't know- which is more worrisome- is if Kaldur was still alive.<p>

No, he must be, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. He grits his teeth, knowing others are on their way but he thinks they'll be too late.

He hopes this isn't for nothing.

_"You have to kill the power source."_

There has to be another way. _Must_ be.

His way was mostly cleared, but he veers off into another tunnel that hadn't been taken. He has a feeling this may be the right one.

It wasn't long before he ran into some of the few lingering Soldiers. He took them out quickly with explosives, not bothering to even stop as he kept running down the tunnel. It's here somewhere. They might have a crossover tunnel.

He saw them ahead, but says nothing other then a nod to where a third tunnel filled with light was.

Aquaman, breathes out, holding the trident in his hand tightly. It had been used before to close the portal to another realm. Hopefully it could be used again.

"Holy..." Robin mutters seeing the strange otherworldly creatures coming out of the portal with Siren laughing manically in front of it.

"What_ is_ that!" For once Kid Flash couldn't even fathom where such things came from. It was-for the lack of a better term- otherworldly. Everything in him screams '_not possible_' but it was because it was in front of him and the want of running away was strong within him. Instead, he grits his teeth.

Siren only looks over at them, laughing still, madness clearly marked every feature she had from her eyes to that wide unnerving smile and..._tears_?

It didn't matter, they spring into action, trying to stall the creatures from getting out. But that's hard considering they don't have as much room as they'd like to fight them.

While the team does that- and more are joining the fray- Batman moves over to where Kaldur was strapped to a table of sorts with the Atlantean items still glowing brightly and in time with the boy and the energy that was being released.

There _has_ to be another way to-

"No!" He barely manages to get out of the way of Siren's lethal rays from the little gun she held.

If it hadn't been for her protest, he probably would've been far more injured.

"You will _not_ ruin this! My master _will_ come! _They_ will come and cleanse this world!" She cackles madly firing at him again, "It is too late anyway. The Little Fish must be dead by now." She doesn't stay still, even as she speaks she runs at him, her nails sharp as she sought to claw at his exposed skin only.

_Must be poisoned_, Batman though, blocking the shots and kicking her in ther side. It didn't do much to slow the apparently insane woman down.

"Fucking hell." Red Arrow hadn't been too far behind. He was just lucky to have caught up. Armed with fresh arrows, he moves to help the rest of the team as more leagues filled the cavernous room.

The creatures were getting bigger and stronger, just as the portal seemed to be growing.

Icon and Rocket double teamed in killing a particularly vicious creature with flames coming out of its 'mouth hands' injuring another hero that had been on the ground.

Robin flips over green acid that was being spewed from another creature before throwing his explosives at it.

Kid Flash and Miss Martian were trying to keep the others from coming in, with the help of Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, but it was difficult- actually nearly _impossible_, even with Captain Marvel's help.

Aquaman was trying his best to keep the others from actually dying in this battle. But they had to close the portal for any chance of success to occur.

Seeing Batman having issues to Siren, he only growls and makes a move to handle her but was beaten to it.

As unlikely as it seems, Black Manta had all but been forgotten about by everyone in the situation- a deadly mistake on Siren's part.

Her back had been turn towards him, she hadn't even noticed him at all until a sudden pain erupts from her back and she stops in mid-action. She staggers forward, towards Batman before toppling over onto her side, gasping.

"Pity." Black Manta said, "It hadn't killed you." He turns towards Aquaman, his red glowing 'eyes' of the mask brighten as if to prepare for another attack.

Aquaman braces himself for this confrontation, "I knew you were working for her." He hisses, "You foul-"

He doesn't finish as he had to shield himself from the red lasers that soars towards him- and then pass him to another one of those otherworldly creatures.

Surprise would be an understatement at this point as he looks behind him and then towards Black Manta, who's attentions have wandered in other things that he didn't see another one- a smaller slimy looking crab with a long stinger- crawling towards him.

Aquaman can't believe he's doing this but he raises the trident and fires at the insolent creature.

"We're even." Aquaman said before turning away from him to help the others try to close the portal.

Black Manta _hates_ this, but still he 'looks' at Batman, "Do what you've come to do." He turns slightly to make sure there were no further interruptions, "Even I do not wish to be conquer by some cosmic _scum_."

Batman doesn't trust him- not one bit- but has little choice as he rushes back over to the table. He tries first to removes the items from where they were place, but was zapped by a powerful force of energy that blew him back towards the nearest wall and down. His muscles twitches as he groans getting up.

"Batman?"

He knew that voice, and was somewhat surprised to see Static with Gear helping out.

Has word reached as far as Dakota?

No time to think about it, "Help me remove them." He says moving again even though his body is protesting against such a thing. "We have to shut down the power source."

"Watch our backs Gear." Static says moving to help Batman. "Just grab these?"

"See if you can." Another way is to at least get a few of them out and it would hopefully collapse. He didn't want to go to his plan C yet.

Static only nods, pulling his protective goggles down and went to removes them. A blast of energy sizzles and spits at him as he grits his teeth trying to remove the crystal and coin in his grasps. They had to come off. They had to.

"V- you may want to hurry it up." Gear calls, his voice getting a distinctly higher pitch that's full of fear, "It's getting _bigger_!"

Not only that, something else was lurking in the depths of the portal. It peers out with deep red eyes, glowing softly.

Artemis is kicking one of the creatures in the face. Just stomping on it, trying to make it let her go. A sonic blast forces it off her and she looks up to see Black Canary give her a small smile before she rushes off.

"When will this end?" She mutters to herself but takes off again, running past Superboy to help another hero that had fallen down.

Superboy didn't rely too much on finesse in situations like this. Instead, the boy of steel simply kept ripping into things. He relied mostly on his invulnerability to keep him in one piece but it was hard. Also, another one of his shirts has been torn. _Again_.

But that doesn't matter. What matters now is that he helps Icon and Superman with the biggest of the lot. He only wonders how long they could keep this up.

Flying by him were two of the Green Lanterns- John Stewart and Guy Gardner. They were having some difficulties with their own monster that kept drooling acid everywhere that took the form of black goo.

"Now!" John yells at the red head as he made a cage with his ring.

Guy didn't need to be told twice as he basically 'drills' a hole in the damn thing hearing it's death cries as it flops around.

Sadly, there were _still_ more.

And this is only made more unfortunate when Static finally gotten blasted back into Batman, who braces himself for this when he catches the boy.

"Static?" He shakes the teenager, who could only blink a few times at him but otherwise seemed alive. Batman hates Plan C. Because Plan C is_ iffy_.

It may or may not work. Zatara had said 'kill' but...

He lays Static to the side and moves quickly back to the table.

Now or never.

He jabs a metal cylinder into the side of Kaldur's neck, pressing down on the top of it that injected the serum. The light flickers before blinking out of sight.

The Portal, losing it's source of energy, lost it's shape becoming distorted and strange. This was just what Aquaman needed.

With the help of others in the group, they seal the portal away.

The problem after that, is escaping the collapsing grotto.

With little to really no time to spare, the bedraggled heroes picked up their injured and unconscious members and hurried out of the collapsing tunnel.

Over his shoulder, Batman ran with the others but in the final few years, the tunnel collapses ahead of them, sealing them off from there.

"Hold on!" John said, using his ring to create a shield around them as the entire place fell to pieces.

When the dust finally clears- after having some of the powerhouses from the other side (Superboy, Captain Marvel, Superman and Icon to name a few) - they were safe outside in the open air of a new day.

"We..fought all night." Kid Flash laughs softly but groans leaning against Flash. "Remind me _never_ to do that again."

"Is everyone alright?" Superboy looks at the team covered in things that probably were and weren't human. He really became worried seeing Miss Martian being cradled in her Uncle's arms. "M'gann?"

"She will be fine." Martian Manhunter said, "After some rest."

He relaxes but suddenly his eyes caught Robin and Aquaman near Batman and a body. With some that had left to give immediate care to the more critically wounded- Red Arrow being one of the unconscious ones taken away with only Green Arrow to accompany him- he cautiously made his way over to them.

"Kaldur..is he...?" He knows the words. Logic dictated this, but that doesn't mean he _knows_ what he's looking at.

Robin only looks up at him for a long moment but simply drops his head. It wasn't_ fair_. It wasn't...

"He's dead."

* * *

><p>AN: Easter Eggs Galore in this.<p>

Aside from the obvious- Icon, Rocket, Static and Gear- all from Milestone showed up here. *Why no I was not inspired by Revelations. I was actually planning on putting them in in the first place.*

The Trident- This is JLA canon along with the story behind it. It was used by the Mage-Warrior King of Atlantis. Was used once more in the same episode with Aquaman using it to help close the portals and being a general badass.

Is Kaldur dead? Maybe. I've been known to kill people off and keep them dead.


	26. Chapter 26

_It wasn't fair!_

Jason, at that very moment, hates them. He _hates_ Dick and Bruce because they didn't bring Kaldur back like they said they would. He angrily rubs his eyes, trying hard not to cry in front of them when he got the news.

He runs, Ace keeping up with him as he races up stairs to Kaldur's room and shuts the door behind them.

_It wasn't fair_! He thought again sniffling, trying to keep himself from crying but a sob escapes his mouth and his breathing was labored as he moves to the perfectly made bed.

It wasn't fair how he had gotten attached to this family-however odd they were- and that everything had been near perfect to him and then this happens.

He crawls up on the bed and curls up on his side, hugging himself as another quiet sob escapes his trembling body.

He hates this.

Why is everything _taken_ from him? Why do they leave him _behind_?

Jason's emerald green eyes swam with tears before he closes them tightly and buries his head in the pillow. The bed moves once, and he could feel Ace just laying down beside him.

He stays like that a long time until the door opens- the lock was picked- and Dick comes into the room. He offers Ace a soft sort of smile when the dog picked his head up but puts it back down.

"Jason.." He doesn't know what to say to make this better. In fact, he's not entirely handling this well and he knows good and well that Bruce never handle these things well.

Jason only looks up at him with watery eyes and instantly clings to him.

Dick only holds him, rubbing his back slowly, focusing on him made it easier not to think about his own emotions.

And Bruce... his mind shies away from that.

* * *

><p>When Roy came around, his first thought is the battle, but seeing Black Canary sitting at his beside reading, he begins to relax a little.<p>

"Dinah...?" He mutters groggily looking around the medical wing. Mount Justice or..? It looked too different to be Mount. Justice. "What happened?"

"You're awake, that's good." She brushes a blond lock of hair away from her face as she stood, "We thought you wouldn't wake up."

"I was hit pretty hard- Wait. What _happened_?" He looks around frowning a little, "Where's Kaldur?"

Dinah says nothing for a long moment. She simply stares at him then looks away.

That's all Roy needs to understand.

"No.." He moves to get out of the bed, to see- this cannot be real. It cannot be happening. After all that. After everything- "I.._No_, you.."

"Roy." She moves to comfort him, "I know. I know.."

He doesn't refuse or bat her away as she held him. In truth, he held her tighter because that was all he could do right now.

* * *

><p>She's hugging herself because right now, there's no one to hug her. Artemis was in Mount Justice, but she's alone right now. Superboy, having lack of ..well anyone too really, had gone with Martian Manhunter to be there when M'gann wakes up.<p>

Artemis shudders at the notion of waking up to that. In fact, she really can't think of anything to be honest. Her mind still rewinds and plays over the things that had been done.

Things they- she- should've said to him.

_"We need to tell him!" She had said to robin when he told them, "What if he doesn't trust us because of this? I mean-"_

_"I know, I know." Robin sighed, "I told Batman that if he doesn't I will- well we will because he's our friend and he deserves to know that Black Manta's his dad."_

_"Supervillian father." Kid Flash whistled, "Wonder if that's genetic?"_

_She hit him, hard, in the shoulder and glared, "Of course it's not!" She turned from him, "Lets just wait until he gets here."_

They should've...it...She just didn't understand how it all went so very _wrong_. After everything they had been through together, her second family- one she had tried hard to keep up with and together too- was falling apart it seems.

At least she thought it was.

"Artemis?"

She rubs her eyes, which were red and puffy now, looking over at Static and Gear. They hadn't returned to Dakota yet, mostly because they were just too tired and a myriad of other things to even consider it at the moment.

"Oh, you're still here." She uses both hands to dry her face, even though it still felt hot and her eyes stung a little. "I thought-"

"Yeah, well..." Static walks over to her where she was sitting on the couch, taking one side and Gear taking the other side of Artemis. "When things like this happen, you can't just leave."

"Yeah." Gear throws an arm around her, "You gotta be there to support your friends."

She barks out an almost bitter sounding laugh. "We're friends now? I wasn't very nice to you when we met."

"Not everyone is." Static gave her a small smile doing the same as his best friend, "But that doesn't matter. What matters, is that you know we're here for you too."

"We might not have known him well-" Gear began.

"But we've fought together." Static finishes, "That's _gotta_ count for something."

Artemis can't find it within herself to refuse this. So for now, she sits with them and they talk about the most mundane things. Mostly though, it's her talking about her second family and the things they used to do around there.

She does that until she falls into a fitful sleep between them, completely and emotionally exhausted.

Static looks over her head at Gear, one of the times the silent communication between them was most potent.

Gear only nods.

Yeah, they'd have to keep their eye on this team.

* * *

><p>If he could only get this right. He could do it- theoretically speaking- after all <em>Superman<em> did it! If he could just get enough speed to actually reverse time-!

"Wally!" Flash, he could hear his uncle's voice calling to him, but he's ignoring it.

He has to do this. He _has_ to-

He trips, not paying attention for once, and ends up tumbling full speed at a wall. At least, he would've if Flash hadn't caught him in time.

"What are you doing?" Flash looks down at him, brows knit in worry, "You could've hurt yourself! You're still not a hundred percent yet."

"It...It doesn't matter." Kid Flash pulls himself away from him. He doesn't want to end up like that again. He nearly broke with the rest of them.

Nearly.

"I have to do this. If I can-"

"You can't." Flash rests a hand on his shoulder, "You can't do that."

Kid Flash swallows thickly, but he doesn't want to believe it. He wants to believe that there's a chance. That there was always a chance-

And for once he wishes that magic was real. That it could make everything better, but he knows it's not and it won't. The cynic inside of him calls him an_ idiot_ for believe that what they did wouldn't really 'touch' them. That it wouldn't really catch up to him.

But it _did_.

It took his friend-_one of his bros_- and it was unapologetic about it.

He hates that his shoulders are shaking, he wants to resist his Uncle pulling him close into a hug because Flash knows the boy needs it.

Wally just wants the world to rewind to two days- or even a _day_- ago when everything wasn't hurting so _damn_ much.

* * *

><p>An: Still haven't decided yet. Since I'm changing my mind every few hours. Oh well, I think I might have a way to end this. =D<p>

*Pets Jason * Poor baby. Only what? Seven-about to be eight. '3' Actually *Pets the Bat Fam. They really don't have good track records and keeping people do they?*

Easter Egg-

One of the Superman movies, Superman flies around the earth against it's normal spin to reverse time just enough to save Lois from dying from another one of Lex's schemes.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Is it friday yet? D;? Also I saw some pieces from Young Justice companion piece issue nine. May I say my mind is nicely blow but I'm all like "OMGS YES YOU MENTIONED DURHAM". Also.. it makes me ship Artemis/Kaldur even harder. (It totally looks like they're on a date.) But then again I haven't read it entirely so...

Yeah. Kinda short, but oh well.

* * *

><p>"Well," She says looking at him with vague disdain, "it seems you've failed in your plans again. I would believe this concludes our dealings, Mr. al Ghul."<p>

He watches her with his own version of dislike. It had taken him some considerable time to even convince the woman of this, but then again Waller had always had her own plans and ideas- much to his own distaste.

He'll admit one thing though- the woman had nerves of iron and a will to match.

"So it seems." He didn't even bother to acknowledge this as a failure, "There is more than one way to restore the balance." And, he adds silently in his mind, to get the Detective.

"Only reason we had an interest in you was the benefits of it." Waller adds, but simply decides that enough time was spent on this and leaves quietly, "Of course this will never be spoken of."

"Of course."

Honestly, Waller had other insurances on this. It looks like she needs that annoyance call 'superheroes' around for a while longer. If only to deal with things like that.

It made the black woman wonder exactly what else could be out there that was a threat to her country.

Because Amanda Waller is, if nothing else, the most loyal of patriots to her country. She would do anything to safeguard it from any possible dangers.

Including itself.

For now, though, things were in hand and she had to see if they could recover those items. They were too dangerous to just leave at the bottom of the sea floor. She'll have to get someone else to do this.

The idea hit her and smiles. Well then...

* * *

><p>He doesn't want to think, even thought his traitorous mind pulls and tugs at fresh memories that should be buried. Sitting on the edge of a roof over looking Gotham at it's prime at night, Batman wants something to happen.<p>

He needs something to keep his mind off of...

He failed. He failed the one of the people that trusted him that...that _loved_ him.

His jaw clenches and it wasn't the first time he's considered giving this up.

The job was dangerous.

The job has always been dangerous.

They all knew that when they accepted this responsibility.

It just didn't mean that they all accepted the possibility of death _well_. Especially...

_"Why can't I?" Jason was having a fit- not really abnormal at this point. "I'm just as good! I know how to cut the rope before it tightens up! I practiced everyday- so why can't I go with you?"_

_Robin and Batman were heading out to a call- one of their regulars, Poison Ivy with her on again off again girlfriend Harley Quinn- when Jason in his newly made Red Robin suit wanted to tag along._

_"You just can't." Robin adds hopping into the Batmobile._

_Batman does the same, "We'll discuss this later."_

_It had been eventful enough dealing with those two. At times, Batman thinks it's better when they weren't together. He also doesn't want to think about the strange triangle that had formed there with the Joker._

_Either way, after capturing the two and having them hauled off to jail- again. He estimated it would probably be less than a month before they're back on the streets, again. - they returned home where Alfred and Kaldur were waiting for them just in case of multiple injuries._

_It wasn't as bad this time, though once Alfred and Dick were gone, Kaldur had looked him over with a slightly amused expression._

_"What's so funny?" Bruce went to check his files. There were some odd things occuring. It could possibly be a League issue._

_Kaldur followed him and leaned against his chair for the moment, "Jason seems to think you don't trust him enough to do things." Idly, the Atlantean teen tilted his head watching Bruce work on some data. "He's quite ..upset about your confidence in his abilities._

_"He doesn't have enough training." Bruce didn't even look at him. "He should know that."_

_"He is also seven years old and wants to impress you with what he has learned from you." Kaldur countered. "After all, you should know how much a little praise effects others."_

_That's when he had glanced at him with an arched brow. Still he only turned and pulled the teen onto his lap. "I'll deal with him later." He hated to admit it, but he had been a little neglectful of them. He'll have to remedy that. Starting now. "So, a little praise, is it?"_

_Touching him, getting an immediate response from him, Bruce couldn't resist toying with the Atlantean boy. In fact it was one of the things he did love about him. Kaldur's was far more honest than most people he's ever had to work with._

_Or love._

_If he could-_

Sirens break his thought and he frowns to himself more. What was he doing here? Waller was the person he should be after. He needed to know why-why had she given the Xebelian's the Atlantean items.

The reason why he was going to have to bury yet another person he loved by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>David breathes out, his hands shaking slightly. <em>Again<em>. Again he's_ failed._

It was so ironic.

Yet, he didn't know..he didn't..

Angrily, he gets up, wanting to do something. Punish someone for this. Someone had to pay, yet that wouldn't bring his boy back.

When had he started to think of _Aqualad_ as his _son_?

David doesn't know, and really he doesn't care. There must be someway to make this-

His dark eyes lit up and he moves to gather what he needs quickly. If he moves fast enough and find the person he needs-

Yes, this will work.

For once, he thinks Sheila would've been proud.

* * *

><p>"Waller."<p>

"Rich boy, what are you doing here?" She doesn't even seem surprised to see him. In fact, she seems more annoyed then not. " Don't tell me you've given up on your little club?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Don't play with me." His voice took on an even more dangerous tone. "Because of your actions, someone's dead. I want to know why. "

"As if you could do any-" She stops in mid sentence watching him. Everything n her mind told her that this would probably not be the smartest thing she's done. But then again she knew he wouldn't do too much. But that wouldn't give her any advantage there.

After all, a world needs a Batman in it. That boy of his- Dick Grayson- wasn't old enough for it.

"Fine." She moves to her table in her kitchen, clad only in her pajamas. She sat down and started to tell him exactly why she did it.

None of it justified anything in his eyes. Not a single damn thing.

"Pull a stunt like that again, Waller, "He says finally when she finishes, "And I will do everything in my power to take you down. This time, it's not an idle threat."

She closes her eyes, smirking but finally opens them and he was gone.

"I never doubted that, Rich Boy." She mutters to the empty kitchen.

So much trouble for doing what you need to to safeguard a country.


	28. Chapter 28

An: Zantana= Friday. Yep. I'm ready for this. Explanations later. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hm." He doesn't bother to turn around, but continues to look out of the tall floor to ceiling windows that dominated the room. "Why are you here? As a matter of fact, how did you get by my guards?"<p>

"Easy enough." The other replies, "You need better men. Now, you're going to do this. You owe me one."

Finally, Ra's al Ghul turns to look at the intruder, "I see. You are fortunate that I am a man of some honor. Family I presume?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

* * *

><p>This...this could not be happening. A body doesn't just go missing without notice. Yet they were telling him that it was missing.<p>

Gone, without a trace.

The phone cracks in his hand when he slams it down on the receiver wanting to do something with his impotent rage. Instead thought, Bruce breathes out and tries to think.

Except-

"What do we tell the others?" Dick looks from him to the doors. Others were waiting just beyond those doors. A black ribbon was pinned to the front of Dick's robin suit.

Since he had been a hero, others from that community would come. A normal funeral wouldn't do. Not for one of them.

Yet they had no body to fill the plot.

"Aquaman and his family will be here soon too." Dick mutters not helping things. The grave yard they were in was occupied by dead heroes and their families.

It had seem the best alternative, though Aquaman had wanted to give Kaldur a more Atlantean burial but Robin had suggested that this should be a better place for him.

He closes his eyes for a moment before he simply gets up, "Lets go."

Dick-well Robin- frowns a little watching him. Still, he trails after him when they went to meet with the rest of the hero community that decided to show up.

It wouldn't be the first time they had all gathered in this cemetery. Nostalgia was high and overflowed for most of them as they recognized the statues and plaques of those that had died before them.

Some even made it a point to see a few.

"Well." Superman said looking at him, "I am sorry for this."

Batman only looks away from him as Robin went to meet up with the team. They actually didn't bother with their disguises but came as themselves in black. Conner looked distinctly uncomfortable in his suit next to M'gann and Artemis who were wearing simple black dresses. Wally was the first to greet Robin, but kept the significant touches to a minimum even though they had been together the day before.

"I mean it. If there's-"

"There is no body." Batman says walking away slowly.

"_What_?" Superman can't exactly believe his ears though he glances back- particularly at Superboy and Aquaman who had just showed up with his own family. He moves to catch up with him. "What do you mean there's _no body_?"

"Exactly as I've said." Batman glances around, "Last night someone broke into the mortuary where he was being kept and left with the body."

"That's..." Superman didn't have any words for this. Instead he looks from him to the crowd, "What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing." He answers. "It's closed casket. Let them think he's in there. Only Robin knows the truth."

Shaking his head slowly, the man of steel couldn't even comprehend this. "What do you think they would want with it?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

><p>"I must warn you." Ra's al Ghul said to him while the body was being lowered into the glowing green liquid, "He may not come out of it sane."<p>

"I don't care."

"Very well then."

What happens next was something that none of them could've predicted.

Once submerged, the glowing green liquid began to bubble almost violently with sparks shooting out of it.

"What in the-?" Black Manta turns to Ra's al Ghul, "Is this suppose to happen?"

"Obviously _not_." The man snaps, "What haven't you told me about him?"

For a moment, Black Manta's mind went blank before he remembers something- something that may very well unravel everything he was trying to do.

"He was a practitioner of magic."

"_Imbecile_." Ra's al Ghul makes a motion for them to raise the platform. "We won't know if it's interfered with the natural properties of the Lazarus pit or not!"

Before Black Manta could retort, light caught both their eyes as a vortex moves towards the edge of the pit where they were. "What is this?" The elder man mutters, his eyes widen a touch more.

The vortex became smaller and more human shaped until it was the form of a ghostly woman standing before them.

"**_Hila_**." Black Manta hissed, "You? What are you doing _here_?"

"_You have disrupted the order of things_." She answers, "_However, if you truly want Kaldur'ahm to return to the land of the living- you must trade for it._"

"That is not how this works." Ra's al Ghul said, "The pit can bring back any within reasonable time. A bargain shouldn't be-"

"_That is the nature of the _pit." She glances at him amused, "_But not of my spell. For now, he is alive but soulless. When you have marked him with the blood of the one that will take his place, then shall he be whole_."

She turns, "_Until then, David_."

"Bitch." Again. Again and _again,_ these people have strung him along and picked his family apart.

Well, no matter. He knew exactly who will pay for this price.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I went there. I figured since we've seen Black Manta working for the Light and all, I'm pretty sure he at least knows one or two of their real identities.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

An: Almost done. I think. Good Gods, it's taken a while hasn't it?

Also- It's friday. Oh yeah. 3

* * *

><p>The trail lead him to this place. A strange mountainous peak in the middle of a lush valley below. It hadn't been his first time here, he wished it would be his last time.<p>

Putting the bat-plane on autopilot, Batman opens the hatch and shoots off the grapple before sailing upwards to a ledge. Stealth is needed here.

Silently, he took out some of the guards he couldn't possibly slip by and enters the compound that was built at the summit of this strange mountain.

It took him very little time to find the room where Ra's al Ghul resided in.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised when the man turns around to look him square in the eyes, as if he had expected him to show.

He probably had.

"Detective." Ra's al Ghul simply fishes out something from his pocket, "I see you've finally figured out to come here. If you wait a moment, I'll call my men off."

"You knew I would once I found out what Waller knew."

His lips twisted in a thin smile, "Indeed. That woman..." Shaking his head he moves quietly towards him. "What do you want to know, since you've made it all the way here?"

Batman narrows his eyes, "I want to know everything. Why did you give the Xebelian's the Atlantean items. You should've known what it would lead to and that's not your style."

"Or _is_ it?"

"I also have a feeling you know where the body is."

"Do you now?"

"I am not in the mood for your _games_- or anyone else's."

Ra's al Ghul contemplates this for a moment before moving past him, "Very well then, Detective. I suppose I owe you that much. After all, I never intended for that boy to die in such a scheme. It would've won no favors, but became simply unavoidable."

"Why would you need to win favors with _me_?"

He glances at him, "Because, Mr. Wayne, I believe you are the perfect heir for my legacy."

* * *

><p>He could have a second chance now. Even as he drew wet lines along the boy's tattoos, over his heart and forehead, he could only think that he had a second chance.<p>

If everything went right in the world, he could have his boy back.

David just wished life to be like that. To be easy enough for him to take Kaldur and walk away from everything. Everything he's done had been in the name of revenge and now he was able to actually give something back. Something real and physical enough.

Yet even as he watches as the spell enacts, he felt something in the pit of his stomach squirm in disgust. This was the same feeling he's felt before every time he crossed a line.

He's crossed one now that he believes he'll never be able to return from.

His shoulders sag slightly as the memory imprinted on his arms had been of the first time he's ever held an infant. It was just a shame it had to be the same time when he was to bleed the child dry in order to bring back his son.

_If_ only Aquaman had done his job.

_If_ only-

His attention turns, his son groans before settling back into a restless sleep. The blood is gone now. All absorbed into the body as if the skin had been a sponge.

David wonders now, what should he do?

What would Shelia want him to do?

Shelia..

_"Dav!"_

_He had been busy fixing something when she came in, smiling that wonderful smile of hers. "What is it?"_

_"Well." Coyness replaced that bright smile when she slipped her arms around his shoulders, "Happy early father's day."_

_"I'm not a father."_

_She laughed and kissed the side of his throat then cheek in amusement, "You will be."_

The only time in his entire life that he had ever looked forward towards something good. Something so right and-

They tore that away from him. Bitterness had consumed him almost completely until he had seen him again. In the company of Aquaman. The hate had been _so_ powerful and _so_ consuming that it overrode the bitterness.

That is why...

David turns, putting his helmet on again and began to walk away.

Who was he kidding? He had _nothing_ to offer his son but scrapes of memories and a legacy of hatred.

For once, Black Manta did not wish to inflict that kind of feeling on someone else.

Perhaps, Shelia would be proud of him now. He is leaving their son to be found by the _goddamn_ Justice League and Aquaman.

Even if he _hates_ it with _every_ fiber of his _being_.

* * *

><p>Mera had never wanted to kill someone <em>so<em> badly as she did that moment. The one place that _should_ be safe- that _should_ be secure- for their child was _not_.

Bitterness and rage could not be tempered and everyone that had approached would suddenly become wary of the Queen and turn away.

Her grief consumes her and she knew then she would not stop until Black Manta's blood drench her hands. Until he was screaming in agony and pain that she felt.

She had not lost just _one_ son, but now _two_.

Her children...

* * *

><p>"To speak first, " Ra's al Ghul says taking the long way about, "I learned of them years ago-almost seventeen to be exact- when a woman by the name of Hila appeared on my shores after a rather terrible storm. She was ill at the time and seeing as I had no other projects, I personally tended to her."<p>

He turns a corner, descending into the spiral staircase, "From there, we had something of a mutual interest that gave us the bond of friendship for some time." He glances at Batman, "Of course, you wouldn't believe it to be like that, do you?"

"Keep talking."

He suppresses a smile, "Over the course of my long life, I've found quite a few writings of the existence of another dimension. Of course we know there are many but this one was particular in the sense that it was from the time that Atlantis was still part of the world -or perhaps even before then. With the proven existence that Hila provided I decided to causally pursue this interest. Old gods sealed away for some reason or another- no one could quite discern why but they had worshipers everywhere."

Frowning he presses a button that lead them into another corridor, "_Disgusting_ creatures. I abandoned this line of questioning for some time until I became aware of something else in the last few years." He turns as they came to a stop in front of a door in the long stone hallway, "Did you know that by the end of this month, there will be seven billion people walking this earth? The strain of such a population increase on the resources- not to mention on the balance of nature itself would have been too immense."

"So you used Waller to help you track down the rest of the items to eradicate a good portion of the human population by using the excuse it would be good for the country's sake." Batman kept his hands hidden behind the cape. One hand curled into a fist at the nerve of people making such arbitrary decisions. "You two make _such_ a nice couple."

"One would think." Ra's al Ghul ignored the latter of the comment, "That a decrease in population would be for the best for everyone involved, so yes. I did entreat her to help and the decision to give those from Xebel the items as a proxy to see if it worked was something of a serendipitous moment. We had _no_ idea that there had been some that wished to open that dimension."

"More like you _didn't_ realize that those 'Old Gods' could influence others to open the dimension for them." Batman had his answer for that though, "And the boy?"

"Well, yes." Ra's al Ghul simply opens the door they were standing in front of, "He is here. Alive and well thanks to the efforts of someone else. Apparently, Hila's spell causes a temporary holding cell if you would, of the soul. So while he may seem dead to all that check-and indeed is- it recalls the soul back to the body once a sacrifice has been given."

Batman heard this, but still he almost really couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kaldur was alive, sleeping really, on a bed on the far side of the room. Standing where he was, he could see the rise and fall of his chest.

He almost didn't notice the other man standing next to him until he looks. "How do you know all this?"

"Simple, Detective." Ra's al Ghul smiles slightly, "I had _unintentionally_ helped her create such a spell. Upon further examination, I found out what I could of it. It's quite ingenious except for the need of death before and after. Other then that, I believe he is fine."

"What do you want?" He knows there's nothing free in this world. Let alone this. Ra's al Ghul wanted something from him for this.

The older man's smile widens a bit, "I wish for you to become my heir."

"No thanks." Batman moves forward to collect Kaldur from the bed, "I have enough on my plate then to deal with assassins."

"A pity." Ra's al Ghul said, "Well then, Detective, you have approximately five minutes to get both you and him out before my guards kill you on sight."

Batman hadn't expected any less from him then that._ Actually_, he thinks while carrying Kaldur out and trying to evade capture, _this is almost the nicest thing that he's ever done._

He must be slipping up in his old age.

* * *

><p>AN: Easter Eggs-<p>

Ra's al Ghul and Batman have a history. Also Ra's knows Batman's secret idenity. Originally, though, instead of Bruce, he had wanted Robin to be his heir. Despite the fact he has a daughter.

Seven Billion People- This is actually -true-. At the end of October there will currently be about 7billion people on earth. The concerns Ra's listed are actually also true.

Aquababy- Yeah, Black Manta actually does kill aquababy in the comics. Though by another means of course.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Yup, this is almost it. There's an epilogue after this. 3 It's been both a surprise/ride and fun. Hopefully I'll complete everything by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>He had been dreaming of something nice. Talking to a woman that looked like he did and his Mater. Only...<p>

He doesn't remember much of this dream as he wakes up in a strangely familiar place. His room? Or..? He closes his eyes again, everything was still blurry and disorienting. He was thirsty, he knows that. Every part of him is arching for something liquid.

Red and warm-

Echoing cries in his mind that are soothed quickly enough but he doesn't even know why it's even there.

"Master Kaldur?"

_Alfred_.

Kaldur couldn't express how much better he felt just by hearing the elder's voice. He relaxes almost immediately before opening his eyes again and trying to sit up. His lips are dry, and his body aches even more in protest of unused muscles. Great Neptune, what had happened to him?

"Alfred.." He mumbles but flashes came to him in a confusing jumble. Like a yarn entangled in a mess. He couldn't distinguish one scene from another until it was cover and he is leaning with his head in his hands trying to stop the uncontrollable trembles that wracked his body. "Alfred...?" It sounds mournful, his voice.

"It will be alright, Master Kaldur."

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, he relaxes a little more. This..this is _real_. It _isn't_ made up. It's _not_ in his mind.

But a part of him refuses to completely be swayed by this. Not until he's seen them.

"The others-?"

"Are out." Alfred had set the tray aside but looks at him, "I would recommend that you eat something first and perhaps a soothing bath would help you get your bearings better."

Kaldur raises his head to look at him and gives a faint smile, "Yes..of course."

Once Alfred left, Kaldur moves slowly to get up but notices something off about himself.

He raises his hand, fingers spread, and saw that there is _no_ webbing between them. He blinks a few times to see if he wasn't just seeing things, but his toes were the same way. Experimentally, he touches along side his neck and notes that the gill slits were _not_ there.

What in the-?

Moving to the bathroom was a strange process of it's own as he felt dizzy for a few steps until he made it there. The light flips on as she examines himself in the bathroom mirror.

So he wasn't just seeing things. Though the tattoo remained, his amphibious features had all but disappeared.

For a long while he isn't sure what to think about this. It had been part of him for so long and now-

"A bath." He mutters to himself moving to do so. "A bath will help."

While showering, however, he caught another surprise with the water cascading down his lean still muscular body when they appeared again. The gills, the webbing, it was honestly the weirdest feeling he's ever had to deal with. It didn't hurt, but it felt like.._stretching_? Something like that.

Once out of the shower, body still damp, he could see it all. It was strange now and his eyes-

"Green?" He mutters to himself. He hadn't noticed it before but now...Just _what_ exactly was going on?

Later after he was completely dry and dressed, he checks the mirror again and found that his old eye color had returned. He breathes out slowly and wonders if it had simply been a fluke.

Eventually, he heads downstairs with the empty tray to the kitchen to put them away properly. In the midst of that he hears the front door open. Curious, Kaldur heads out to greet whoever came home and is promptly knocked over by seven year old Jason still in his school uniform.

"Kal!" Jason looks up at him with a brilliant smile, clinging to him. "Don't do that again!"

"Nice to see that you're up." Dick said with a smile of his own, "Was a bit worried there."

"You cannot get rid of me so easily." Kaldur shares the smile but gives Jason a hug, "Shouldn't you change out of your uniform?"

"But-!"

"Come on, Jas, he'll be here when we get back." Dick moves to pull the boy off him. "We have all day and tomorrow to pester him."

Jason pouts, he didn't _want_ to be separated from him just when he has _finally_ gotten to see Kaldur up! It's simply _not_ fair!

Watching them go, Kaldur glances over at the door. He can't help but wonder when Bruce would return home.

* * *

><p>He had gotten the message of when Kaldur had awaken-thanks to Alfred. Right now, though he is finishing up the last minute reports and notes that would be in the official League logs.<p>

He pauses while writing the circumstances in which Kaldur had returned to life. After hearing about Aquaman's tragedy and the one who had caused it, it didn't take much of a leap for Batman to connect the two events together.

Obviously, Black Manta had stolen Aquaman and Mera's infant son from Atlantis, killed the child and used his blood to revive Kaldur.

Even though he's at least notified Aquaman of Kaldur's sudden and miraculous revival, he decides to keep exactly _how_ he came back a secret. Truth is, he doesn't know how Aquaman would react to this- Mera too. He didn't want them to alienate Kaldur when he visits Atlantis.

In fact, he thinks it would be a good idea for all those involved to _never_ know the truth.

With that, he finishes his report, keeping details vague enough that most wouldn't think twice about what was written.

* * *

><p>With Jason finally asleep, Kaldur creeps out of his room and down the hallway. The entire day he spent with him, the team and Alfred.<p>

Honestly, he really was happy to see them all and was touched that they actually missed him. If he were even more honest with himself- he would admit that sometimes he didn't think they would actually miss him at all.

Yet he still has a feeling that there's something they were hiding from him.

However, he had decided that, whatever it was, they would eventually tell him of it if it was important. After all, they were all quite _terrible_ at keeping secrets _long term._ He simply would have to wait it out.

He knows Alfred is probably still up somewhere, waiting for Bruce to come home just like he is. He wanders around the manor for a time before finding his way down into the Batcave to wait.

After almost a half hour there, a roar of an engine catches his ears and he opens his eyes as the batmobile parks in it's usual place.

Unfolding himself from the chair he had been sitting in all this time, he stands with a small smile tugging on his lips as he watches Batman climb out of the black car wearily.

"Bruce." He doesn't stop himself from going to his side. He doesn't think twice about wrapping his arms around him and leaning up to kiss him. He can't help but melt a bit when the affection is return and he's pressed up against the hard body before him.

Even after the kiss broke, Kaludr's amusement at the automatic frown that grace's Batman's lips didn't seem to waver one bit as the man spoke.

"You should be resting." He's studying him carefully. Just as he thought, the trademarks of his Atlantean nature seemed to have vanished. "You're not well enough yet."

Kaldur simply kisses his throat before resting his head against Batman's shoulder. "I think I've had enough rest. It is good to have you home."

"_Hm_..That should be my line."

Eventually, Kaldur lets go of him and stands back a bit, "However, if you're so adamant about me being in bed..." The sly smile as he turns and walks away, "Then I suggest you tuck me in tonight."

Taking off his cowl, Bruce could only watch Kaldur ascend the steps back up into the manor and shake his head slowly at the moodswings of his Atlantean.

Since when did he start teasing like this?

His lips twitches a bit at the thought before he heads to change out of his clothes and into something less bothersome for the time being.

It wouldn't be like he would be in it long enough as well, because once he opens the door to his room, he sees Kaldur is waiting on him.

Darken with desire, the teen moves towards the edge of the bed where Bruce stood and reaches out to him. Bruce catches his hand and kisses the back of it before pulling him close and capturing those tantalizing lips in a bruising kiss.

He missed this. He missed the way Kaldur moves against him-so _damn_ responsive to his touches and caresses.

Bruce simply wants to show him exactly how much he's missed him.

It wasn't slow, per say, but he didn't rush anything. Perhaps it was really to reassure himself of Kaldur's presence and actually being there with him.

The slightly painful bite of nails digging into his back as he thrusts inside of him, his lips sucking on the Kaldur's throat, which kept vocalizing his pleasure as he gasps and mutters something encouraging to Bruce.

One of Kaldur's hands move from Bruce's back to his hair, threading his now non-webbed fingers through the silken locks easily, pressing against Bruce's body more as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Bruce's thrusts were becoming faster and harder, Kaldur wraps one of his legs around his waist, trapping him to his own body as his lips found Bruce's. He groans deeply into the kiss, not letting go. He doesn't ever want to let go again.

His body arches suddenly and freezes for a moment-that intense moment when release came and he could think of nothing at all but the body above him and how it felt. as he shudders within his lover's arms.

Eventually, he relaxes back into the bedding, body still has a fine shiver that races up and down his spine as he tore his lips away to finally gasp in a lungful of air.

He had almost _forgotten_ he needs air at all.

Now, Kaldur simply basks in the afterglow of the moment, his hand lazily playing with Bruce's hair as he also tries to breathe much more normally. His heart still hammers away in his ribcage but it is slowing down more. He even opens his eyes, somewhat half-lidded and glaze still from what he is feeling. Neptune, he loves this. Feeling this strangely secure weight on top of him, both bodies damp-slick with sweat and other things- and entangled with each other.

Kaldur couldn't think of anything more perfect than this moment.

"I-"

"I love you."

Kaldur's eyes widen just a tad looking at him. He isn't even sure he heard him right. _Did he just say-?_

"I love you, Kaldur'ahm." Bruce finds that his surprise expression is both cute yet somewhat sad. Sad because it means he was never really sure of his affections. Well, he'll just have to show him more often what he means.

He kisses him again before he simply smiles. Bruce doesn't mind that plan one _bit._

Kaldur just clings to him- as if there had been any space between the two it would've cease to exist sometime ago- and just felt like smiling himself. This feeling-this warmth- in his chest is getting warmer by the second.

He believes this is what it really feels like to be loved and wanted by someone who really cares.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>It was one last thing he had to do before he could let go. He looks at the white envelope with Kalvin's name written on it. He's done so much shit at this point he doesn't believe he's redeemable now.<p>

At least...

"I've done _on_e thing right." David said to himself, moving to leave. This old apartment served him well for the past two and a half years.

Now it was time to leave. He really does hope that Kaldur would find this letter and perhaps, sometime in the future- if he is ever so fortunate to have one- he could tell him the truth.

_Nah_, he didn't think so.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so I was completely feeling mushy with BruceKal. But considering it's taken 30 chapters for Bruce to say outloud that he loves Kaldur, I think you can forgive me for it.

Easter Egg time!

Kaldur's Physical changes- Webbing/Gills: In the DC comics (Not YJ) Jackson Hyde only gets both when he's exposed to water. I thought it would be a bit nifty for Kaldur to have that.

Green Eyes- In the YJ comics, Kaldur's eyes are green. Why did I pick green for this? Simple. Hila.

*Shall let you connect dots there.*

Anywho, see you in the next and final chapter '3'


	31. Chapter 31

It had taken some time, but Kaldur finally is able to get out of the Wayne manor almost two weeks after the ordeal. Of course, he couldn't go alone. Or rather, Dick, Wally and Roy decided to tag along just for the sake of enjoying the less chilly air.

Actually, it was getting to be warmer out, still Kaldur pushes his glasses-thin black rimmed- up as he glances around. There was no way David would like to meet his friends.

Well, actually...

"So,where are we heading to first?" Dick smiles a bit at them, "I mean there's lots of options."

"_Please_, you just want to make out with Wally." Roy suppresses an urge to roll his eyes. Truth is, he wanted to spend as much time with Kaldur as he possibly could for the time being. After all, his friend -had- been dead. It still bothers him to think about it. "Or check out the GameStop down the street."

"Well, both." Dick admits, giving them a cheeky grin. "But it's Kal's decision."

"Hey, Kal, what do you think-?" Wally glances at him before waving a hand in front of his face, "Hey, Kal. Are you in there?"

Kaldur starts for a moment blinking, "I am sorry. I did not mean to ignore you."

"What's up man? You're pretty spacey."

"I was thinking of visiting a music store to be honest." Kaldur looks away, still walking, "There is something I wish to see."

Roy shares a look with the others before following him. His look says it all. Have they told him? He didn't think so, but broaching such a topic is hard where he was concerned. Roy simply just didn't want to see him hurt again in anyway. Not after everything that's happened...

"Hey, we've been here before." Wally glances at the name of the store, "Remember? Back when Kal got-"

"Yeah, Wally, I remember." Dick mutters looking around.

Kaldur simply heads to the checkout counter, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The woman there is pretty in a second look kind of way, but smiles at him as her bright blue eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh it's_ you_! Kalvin Hyde."

Kaldur shifts his weight, feeling uncomfortable about this, " Yes, that is me. I was hoping to inquire-"

She gasps, "Oh! That's right!" She moves before he could even finish his sentence.

Roy, Wally, and Dick exchange looks behind Kaldur's back, tense as if they were waiting for some nasty surprise to happen.

Of course, no such thing occurs as the woman comes back and hands Kaldur a CD-The Best of the Isley Brothers- and an envelope. "David- the man you've spoken with a lot- said to give this to you."

"He doesn't work here any more?"

"No, he resigned just two weeks ago. Something about deep-sea crab fishing." She shrugs, "Anyway, he says this is for you. He used to speak quite highly of you. Like you were his kid or something."

Kaldur shook his head with a slight smile, "He was a good friend. Thank you."

"No problem. If you ever want to chat, just look me up- I'm Anne Kuree. " She brushes her blonde hair back, smiling brightly at him. "I hope you have a nice day. Come back again!"

"Of course." Kaldur nods to her before leaving with his friends.

* * *

><p>After stopping to get something to eat, He turns the letter over in his hands for a moment. There was something heavy in it.<p>

"Well?" Roy leans back, dutifully ignoring Wally's eating habits- how does Dick stand this?- while sipping on his coke. "What is it?"

Dick eats slowly, after all he wasn't in a hurry and there are some habits that are drilled in by Alfred, glancing at Kaldur now and then.

Kaldur opens it and silently reads the letter to himself. It was short and to the point- alright so it had one or two ranting moments but it wouldn't be David without it.

He turns the envelope over and two somewhat small seashells joined by a golden chain fell out.

"What's this about?" Wally turns his head slightly, but at least he swallows his food before speaking. "Looks like a matching pair."

"It is." Kaldur nods turning the shells over, "David has given them to me as a going away present. He does not know when he'll be back from his fishing expedition. I wonder why he would leave this..?"

Roy raises a brow, before leaning over and taking the letter-reading it to himself as well. "Hm, I guess I could be wrong about him, but I still didn't like the guy."

"I am certain he wouldn't have liked you very much either, Roy." Kaldur's brows rose, though the slight smile on his face softens his tone, "What with _stalking_ him and everything."

"Dude, really?" Wally stares at him, "What are you becoming? A _Bat_?"

"_Hey_!"

"What?" Wally looks a little wide-eyed at his boyfriend who seems a little insulted, "Not that that's a _bad_ thing!"

"You're going to have to do more than that to make up for it." Dick finally gets up to leave. "I'm going."

"Aw, come on, man! I didn't mean it that way- _Guys_?" He looks at Roy and Kaldur who simply just stare back at him. "This is so_ not_ cool!"

"Your mess, clean it up." Roy told him watching him catch up with Dick outside. "I wondered when they would leave."

"Indeed, they are not very subtle are they?" Kaldur agrees before finally having enough. "You know, before..."

"Hm?" Roy gets up to follow him outside, "Before what?"

Kaldur glances at him then looks ahead, "When I was still trapped there, Siren said that David is Black Manta. However, I cannot see this. Black Manta...he.." His lips twisted as if he's tasted something foul, "He's evil. He killed the prince who was just an infant. I cannot believe the two are the same."

"Then don't." Roy told him looking ahead, "After all, what kind of man gives gifts to a kid he doesn't really know but is really a villain that kills innocent kids?"

"My point exactly." Kaldur agrees. "I think she was mad with the magical energies that were flying around that night. It could do anything to any person."

Roy nods again as they walk on in silence. They would meet up with Dick and Wally at the bookstore. For now, they simply enjoy the sights and each others company. As much as Kaldur _loves_ Bruce, it was nice to be around someone that is around _his_ age for a while.

"So, he really said it?"

"Yes." Kaldur smiles a bit. "To be frank, I...was wondering about his affections towards me."

"Honestly, Kal, I was wondering more about your _sanity_ and _taste_ in partners." Roy glances around. "I mean..._really._"

Kaldur shrugs, "You are not one to talk, Roy. After all, I _distinctly_ remember something about a _raven_ haired woman-?"

"Hey, that is _completely_- okay, you have a point." Roy shrugs, "I just never really thought..."

"I know." Kaldur laughs softly, "Quite a twist in life is it not?"

"You're telling me." Roy laughs a bit, "So what's with the shells?"

"Oh, this?" Kaldur looks at it for a bit, "Well, it's said that if you find a shell with it's companion that it will bring you good luck. It's one of those stories that's made it to dry land as well."

"Good luck charm?" Shrugging a bit, Roy smiles a little, "You need all the good luck you can get."

"Perhaps." Kaldur agrees still he glances at his watch, "Lets meet up with the others."

"Oh yeah, that movie..." Roy stretches, "I just hope they don't play around. I don't feel like getting kicked out again."

"That last time was your fault. You couldn't keep your temper at the concession stand."

"He got my order wrong! How could you go wrong with a hotdog and a soda?"

Kaldur shakes his head, "Of course, it is entirely _his_ fault that they were _understaffed_ and _busy_. My apologize, I should have _foreseen_ that, your highness."

* * *

><p>Laying down on the bed, Kaldur turns the shells over thinking about David's letter while Bruce is still in the bathroom. The shell is smooth- a clam's shell- and white with other colors stripped through it.<p>

_'Kalvin,_

_Sorry to do it like this. Got word my boat's been fixed up so I have to start work now with spring and summer coming up. Didn't tell you, but I am a sea captain if you want the truth. Keep up with your studies, make your people and family proud, kid. I'll see you again someday._

_-David_

_P.s._

_Here's a good luck charm to help you through.'_

_Good luck charm_. Kaldur thinks to himself but looks over at Bruce as he came to bed. He smiles a bit setting the shells down on the nightstand.

Kaldur doesn't think he'll need it that much. After all, snuggling close to the man he loves-who loves him back- and having family and friends that he has, he thinks he's fortunate enough as it is.

Still, he glances at the shells before settling once more with his arm thrown over Bruce's chest and closes his eyes, perhaps he should give half to Bruce? That way both of them would have good luck.

Never know when you'll need such things like that in life.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thus the end. I left things hanging for a possibility of a sequel/spinoff I suppose. Enough wiggle room for my other story- "David" to fill in a few gaps. But that's it.

Easter Egg- Anne Kuree (she actually doesn't have a last name) is a character from Earth-11 where the superheroes we know- Batman/Superman/ect Are women. Anne is the female version of Aquaman (Who name is Arthur Curry. Get it? ). I needed a nice co-worker for David to chat with sometimes.

Well hoped you enjoyed this strange spontaneous ride. Exit is to the right. Do come back again.


End file.
